Blue Eyed Canary
by Blinded Chubi
Summary: All Miria was before "The Incident" was video games, music, and pacifism. But then her life was turned into hell when a strange Red Man kills everyone in a video game store she was in and stabbing her with that weird sword of his. She wakes up to a man smiling at her and welcoming her to hell. But perhaps this canary can find some light to help survive this Wonderland... CROW X OC
1. Chapter 1

Miria woke up lying on a metal table, looking up at a smiling man. "Well, hello there," he said in an amused voice. "Look who decided to finally wake up!" The man kept his smile plastered on his pale face as he stared down at her. "Where...am I?" she asked in a hoarse croak. "Welcome to Deadman Wonderland," he said, patting her head. "The...the prison?" she asked weakly, and the man nodded. "That's the one. Remember, dear; you were sentenced here for life after murdering those people at the mall?" She bolted up, but was interrupted by the straps confining her body. "B-B-But I didn't kill them! The cameras prove it; that man in red floated through the video game store, and it destroyed everything, but I dunno why it kept me alive..." She shivered, and felt a tear fall down her cheek. The strange man kept smiling. "Oh well, you're here now, so I guess it doesn't matter!" he replied cheerily, and she lay back down. "A-Am I on the death penalty?" she stammered, and he waved his hand. "Yes, but you get to basically decide when you die," he explained. Miria tilted her blonde head. "You mean on what date?" she asked.

Mr. Fox Face (at least that's what Miria decided to name him) shook his head. "See," he explained, "Prisoners on Death Row in Deadman Wonderland have collars-" he pointed at a large metal cuff Miria just realized was on her neck- "That inject them with a poison that will kill them three days." Miria's blue eyes widened, and she tried to grab her neck collar, only to be restrained by the buckles against her arms. "I'm gonna die in three days?" she cried, and she felt a few more tears fall down her face. Mr. Fox Face kept smiling. "Of course not, Miria," he consoled mockingly. "There IS a way to counteract the poison for another three days by eating a special antidote called Candy," he explained. He held up a small brightly colored wrapper, and Miria stared at it in shock. "All Death Row prisoners get a free piece of Candy in their Newcomer's Pack, so here's yours." He grinned and shoved it down her throat. Miria gagged; it tasted so bitter for something called Candy!

Eventually, she swallowed it, and Fox Face poured some water down her throat. "You'll get used to it," he commented nonchalantly. Miria stared up at him; what was with this guy being so sadistic and cruel despite how terrible Miria's life had become. Suddenly the man turned on her, smiling even wider. "So, you said there was a man in red that attacked everyone, right?" he asked quickly, and she nodded. At least he was taking her seriously about that Red Man...She hoped he was taking her seriously, at least. "And did he stab you?" he asked, and Miria was so relieved, she almost cried completely. "Yeah, he did! And I saw everything in red, and then I blacked out. By the time I woke up, he was gone, and I was..." she remembered waking up, covered in blood and holding the game clerk's head in her arms. She remembered screaming like crazy, and even remembered later seeing his mother glaring at her, demanding that she be killed.

"So, if I get only one piece of free Candy," she asked, trying to tear her mind from that day, "How do I get other ones?" Fox Face pulled up a screen in front of her face, and she saw clips of prisoners running on a bright cheery obstacle course. Some even had cuffs like her own. Suddenly, one of them was sliced by a pendulum, and Miria closed her eyes in fright; she hated blood and violence in general. Out of nowhere, two strips of metal forced her eyes open, and she was forced to watch all but one of them die in the end. The clip went blank, the metal left, and she was crying again. "These are games that inmates play to get Cast Points. Cast Points can buy food, furniture for your cell, and most importantly, Candy." He held up Miria's wrapper. "Candy is very expensive; 100,000 cast points, so you'll have to play in the games often."

Miria shook and started quietly sobbing as Fox Face kept smiling. How could she survive in a single one of those games, much less do it multiple times? "I shouldn't be here," she said, her voice quivering, "It was the Red Man! He stabbed me with that weird glowing sword, and... And..." She continued sobbing. Was it her imagination, or did Fox Face's smile get wider again? "I see... Good news, Miria." She looked up at him with hope in her eyes. "I get to go home?" she asked, and he shook his head. "Even better." He came up to her and wiped her cheek, taking away some of her tears. "You get to go to the _special _block, the block assigned for everyone who's been stabbed by the Red Man!" Her blood went cold; other people had met that horrifying thing? "S-Special block?" she asked with a thick voice from crying.

"Yep; G Block! And you get to discover your special gift like everyone else there." Miria frowned in confusion. "I don't really have a special gift," she said, "Except singing. Maybe I don't belong in G Block, Mister..." "Just call me Mr. Tsunegaga," he said, and she nodded. "I don't have a real _gift _other than musical gifts, Mr. Tsunegaga. And the Red Man didn't give me that." shook his head. "When that Red Man stabbed you, he gave you a gift. You just have to find out what its name is , and then you can use it to play in a game specially designed for people in G-Block, called 'Deadmen'. That's what _you _are." He poked her chest where the Red Man had stabbed her, and she shivered again.

Miria frowned; she didn't like the sound of being called a 'Deadman'. "Another game?" she asked, feeling sick to her stomach with fear. He grinned and a new screen and metal strips jerked her eyelids open. "Yes, the 'Carnival Corpse'!" She looked at the screen in horror, expecting another obstacle course of death. What she saw was much, much worse: It showed two people fighting each other, but they cut themselves in the beginning, and their blood started to MOVE AROUND. Miria yelped in surprise at the image as their blood turned into weapons in their hands and they dueled to the death. Miria cried out and began sobbing again, and she looked up at Tsunegaga. "I'm not like them," she sobbed, shaking her head. "I can't do that power, I promise; just please let me go home!" She tried to get up, but her restraints forced her back against the harsh and cold table.

Tsunegaga shook his head. "I _know _you have that power," he said firmly, his smile contrasting his threatening voice. "I can _prove _it." He quickly flicked open a knife and cut a wound on Miria's arm as she cried out in pain. "What are you- !" Miria stopped as she saw her blood not flowing down her arm like normal, but instead it swirled a few inches in the air, still tethered to her arm like a ribbon. "H-How-" "It's called Branch of Sin," Tsunegaga said, playing around with the moving and wriggling blood with his finger lazily. "And when the Red Man stabs someone like that, he gives that person his special talent and makes him a Deadman." He smiled even wider. "You're very lucky to be in such a small group."

Miria shook her blonde head and felt her tears drying on her face. "I don't want to be in this group," she whispered, and Tsunegaga gave a small pout. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice," he said, and Miria stared down at her writhing blood. "But I can't make a weapon out of it!" she said, and suddenly, Tsunegaga leapt of the bed and held up his knife, ready to slash her to bits. Miria screamed and closed her eyes in fear and she suddenly felt herself being hoisted off the ground, her straps breaking free. She was propelled off the table by a strange dark red stand, which she realized was her own blood. Her back tingled, and she felt six strange compressions where the tingling was. When she felt each small press, she saw a long... _thing_, sprout from every press. She looked up and saw six long skeleton hands holding a longsword in each hand. All of the hands and the swords were the same dark red as her stand.

She stared down at Tsunegaga in horror and surprise. "Wh-What did you do to me?" she shrieked, and Tsunegaga looked at her with pure glee. "I made your Branch of Sin come out, of course," he said, beaming. "It came into play once you were threatened. It's quite beautiful!" Miria tried to look around to see just what was on her body, and Tsunegaga held a large mirror to her back, and she nearly fainted: the six arms were stuck to her back, ripping a hole in her prison uniform, and the hands were bobbing up and down to an invisible wind. "That's... my talent?" she asked numbly, and he nodded. She felt a stronger surge in her heart, and she breathed deeply. "I feel stronger," she gasped, and Tsunegaga grabbed a mannequin of a dummy nearby; you know, the kind used in medical schools for the different body parts.

"Attack the dummy; I want to see what those hands can do," he ordered, and Miria stared down at the floor. "I...can't do it," she said, and Tsunegaga raised an eyebrow. "You _have _to, unless you want me to attack you for real this time," he ordered firmly, and Miria bit her lip; as much as she hated this man,she couldn't bear to hurt _anyone. _She half heartedly concentrated on the dummy, and thought hard about an invisible hand slashing it to bits. Nothing happened. "Er..." she shook her head and tried again; nothing happened. "I'm waiting, dear Miria," Tsunegaga said, and Miria suddenly heard a song pop in her head: "Down Once More" from "Phantom of the Opera". In the song, Christine had to choose between letting her true love die, or staying with the Phantom forever, and right now Miria felt the exact same way; having no way out.

Absentmindedly, she heard herself singing it softly, and she felt a better sense of calm over herself. "Angel of Music," she sung, feeling her tears subside, "You decieved me..." As she continued the song, she concentrated on the dummy again, and immediately her six new arms began hacking, slashing, and stabbing the dummy until it was a pile of metal and plastic on the floor so fast that Tsunegaga had barely any time to jump out of the way. "Excellent!" he laughed while pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. He got up and shook Miria's limp hand. "Now, we need to give you your codename and Branch of Sin name. Ready for it?" Miria nodded slowly and looked at Tsunegaga while she was still suspended in the air by her 'tail'; she just destroyed that dummy! _I guess my pacifism is gonna have to go if I want to live, _she thought depressingly, and she looked back at the strange man.

"There is a group of dark deities known to sometimes have six arms," he remarked thoughtfully. "So, your Branch of Sin will be named after them: Asura." Miria stiffened; that name sounded familiar. Come to think of it, so did her weapon... "That's funny, sir," she replied, "There's a boss in this game called 'No More Heroes 2' named-" "Alice," Tsunegaga finished with a nostalgic grin on his face, and she raised my eyebrows in surprise; this guy knew about video games? "And I love the idea of your weapon being like her. An impressive boss, no doubt like you in the Carnival Corpse." He looked up at Miria's shocked face, and he finally snapped his fingers. "You gained strength by singing," he said finally, "And so I give you the codename 'Canary'."

Miria winced at the mention of that terrible game; how was she going to win one against those guys on the screen? Sure, she had these giant blades and hands now, but at least they knew what they were doing! "C-Canary?" she stammered, and he nodded before taking her arm. "Perfect! Now, Canary, let's take you to your new cage..."

**A/N**

**Phew, I finished it in one piece! This idea has been in my head for a while since I began my Kuroshitusji fanfic, and I looove DW. Hope you liked it! And if you love Deadman Wonderland as much as I do, then you can be a part of the story on my Collaboration I'm working on with Miria in it! If you're interested, look for the application on my Author Profile. Now, because this is a collab story, it's getting told from different viewpoints from the people that are going to be in it once they sign up and get in (trust me, if you sign up you are most likely going to get in; I love every OC made as long as it isn't a Sue! ^^) In this sense, I'm sure it won't pick up with different OC's until I get a few people that join. But until then, its all going to be Miria's story. So, until next you read, this is Everyonesfangirl13579 saying:**

**TASTE THE DEADMAN RAINBOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Miria walked with Mr. Tsunegaga from his office to a guard that was dressed almost like those Storm Troopers from Star Wars. "This is Canary," Tsunegaga said, putting a hand on Miria's shoulder. "Take her to room 60942, will you?" The guard jerked his head up. "60942, sir? But what about Cr-" "I need to get back to my office so Canary's actual room will be prepared." With that, he walked off, and Miria noticed him playing with a small children's toy. _Man, that guy is really strange... _She looked back at the guard, who was saluting Tsunegaga until he was out of sight. _I wonder how high up Fox Face is in this place? _"Excuse me?" she asked gently, looking down. The guard eyed her. "What is it, Deadman?" a male voice answered. "What is Tsunegaga's role here? People to seem to have a lot of respect for him," she explained, and the man took her arm with a strange glowing handcuff. "He's the main promoter of Deadman Wonderland," he explained, dragging Miria down different hallways.

As they walked, she noticed lots of prisoners in different halls staring at her. "Finally, a chick!" one guy yelled, and Miria instinctively held onto the guard's shoulder. The 'Storm Trooper' looked over at her, and she let go of his arm. "S-S-Sorry," she murmured. The guard sighed inside his helmet as they walked further and further. "For someone who killed an entire game store, you sure seem to be very timid," he muttered, and Miria stiffened. "I _didn't _kill them," she insisted firmly, and the guard shrugged. "Oh well," he said, "Here's G Block."

Miria looked around; this place was completely deserted, unlike the other prison sections where those guys were looking at her funny. In front of them was a huge gray wall in the shape of a hexagon that had a large red G on the front. The guard took out a key card and slid it into a small hidden hole, and Miria felt the ground shake as the door rumbled open, and the guard pulled the two of them inside. As the guard kept dragging her, Miria looked back and saw the door close, and she felt her stomach turn to ice; there was no way out of this place, not even a way out of the block she was in! She felt some tears fall down her place, but she quickly wiped them with her sleeve as the guard stopped in front of one single cell. "This is your temporary cell until your new one is built and ready," he explained.

The guard uncuffed her and walked off, leaving the door open. Miria peered inside; it was completely dark except for a few traces from the light from the lamps outside. She walked inside, and the door hissed closed. _How am I supposed to find where everything is with so little light? _After a while, her eyes eventually adjusted to the darkness, and after much tripping and feeling around, she found what she thought was a bed and lay down on it. "Huh, for a prison they do have really warm beds," she murmured, and she lay her head on a pillow that was propped up. She frowned at how weird the pillow felt; kinda hard and way too warm by itself. _Well, it's a prison, not a hotel suite, _she thought drowsily. After a few minutes of sleep, she felt her pillow _move. _

Her head shot up, and she felt a hand grab her waist and another grab her neck. "Wah!" The figure and Miria both fell to the ground, ripping a large hole in her uniform on her chest, and she heard a deep voice growl, "Who the hell are you and why the _hell _are you in my room?" She whimpered, and she stuttered, "Mr. Ts-Tsunegaga s-sent me to this r-room!" The deep voiced man expertly flicked on a light, and Miria finally saw what he looked like: A tall muscular man that was slightly tan, and he had spiky brown hair with a tattoo on his forehead. He looked down at her in surprise, and Miria curled up into a ball and prepared for the worst. "For the love of God, please don't kill me; it was just a mistake!" she whimpered, and she saw his face move down to the embarassingly large hole in her top. She blushed and covered it up. "Well don't _look_, you pervert!" she yelled, and he turned red. "Just put this on and leave some things to the damn imagination!" he shakily said, and he took off his jacket and tossed it onto her body. She was shaking with fear, but she put the jacket on her chest and she looked back up at this strange man, who was as red as she was.

"S-Sorry," she said again, looking down. "The guard just left me here, and said that this was my temporary cell until _my _room's ready." The man picked up a knife from a table, and Miria jumped. "I'm guessing you're a Deadman too, right?" she asked, and he nodded. "Crow. Who're you, kid?" She got up and held out a trembling hand. "Miria Drane," she said, "Oh, and I'm Canary." He shook her hand and then stared at her. "How long have you been here?" She shrugged. "I dunno, about an hour?" she answered, rubbing her neck. He sighed. "Leave it to them to put a new kid with me for a while..." She stared at his tattoo, which was comprised of four numbers: DSMK. Miria rocked on her toes and looked around. "I um, like you tattoo," she said uneasily, searching for compliments. He raised his eyebrows. "You _really _are gonna die if you keep acting like that, kid," he said flatly before taking out a knife. "Go ahead and show me your Branch of Sin," he ordered before tossing the knife into her hands. She jumped and caught it. "Y-You mean cut myself again?" she squeaked, and he nodded. The knife quivered. "B-But I really don't like fighting and blood in general, except for, you know, in video games and stuff..."

He took the knife and cut her left arm, and she gasped in pain. "Then you're _definitely _going go die in your first Carnival Corpse," he said dryly, and Miria's blood danced around again. "So c'mon, show me what you have, kid!" He hit his chest. "Hit me dead center!" She bit her lip, and sung out in a three note chord. "A-SU-RA!" She took the knife and cut her back where the rip hole was, and her blood immediately split into giant six hands holding those blades again. The final beam of blood hoisted her up in the air, making her rise several feet and look down at Crow. He smirked. "Nice release. Do you have the balls do use it?" Miria shifted her feet in the air. "You mean attack you? I barely know you!" she exclaimed, and he took the knife to cut his own arms. Immediately, two long swords grew out of his arms. "You won't know anyone you have to fight in the arena, kid," he said, annoyed by this girl's softness. "You have to hit dead center, everytime, with no remorse." He pointed a blade at her stomach, and she whimpered.

Suddenly, a guard jerked the door open and pointed a strange gun at them both. "You two! No releasing Branch of Sin until the Carnival Corpse!" Miria turned pale and nodded. "Sorry!" She closed her eyes and waited for her arms and tail to disappear, but nothing happened. "Um..." Miria concentrated on closing it again. She was still suspended in midair. Crow slid his blades back into his arms, and Miria was just left standing there like an idiot. "Oh, don't tell me I have to frickin' sing again to get rid of it," she whispered, incredibly embarassed. Sighing, she made another three note song with its name. "A-SU-RA!" Sure enough, she felt her bloody weapons retract into her back and she hit the floor, feet first. The guard lowered his pistol and walked out the door, leaving Miria and Crow alone.

"So..." she said, sitting on the floor, "How come you don't wear a prison uniform?" She pointed at his shirt and jacket, clearly not prison uniform-esque. He shrugged. "They didn't make me wear one, and this is easier to move around in for the games," he said, and Miria tilted her head. "Where did you get those clothes in Deadman Wonderland? Is there a store here?" she asked, and he nodded. "Yeah, you can buy clothes with Cast Points in the Cast Store," he said, and he looked over at her. "But the only way to get Cast Points is in the Carnival Corpse, so you might need to wear that uniform for a while." Miria frowned, and she took off Crow's jacket to look at the front hole in her uniform again. _Less than one day here and I've already destroyed my only piece of clothing... _Crow turned red again and put it back on her. "Will you _cover yourself _for God's sake?" he sputtered, and Miria automatically giggled like crazy. "For such a strong and scary guy, you sure get freaked out around a girl," she said, and he blushed even more. "Only when a girl shows WAY too much of her chest! I know some things need to be kept private with women, and- What are you doing?"

Miria was teasing him by slowly taking off the jacket and then pulling it back up to see Crow's reaction. "Okay, okay, I'll stop, Crow," she sighed, and she put the jacket back on for good. She looked down at her clothes, and then back at Crow. "You don't have to answer," she began, "But why are you in Deadman Wonderland? Like, what crime did they _say _you commit?" Miria saw his expression turn dark, and she shrank back. "Oh well, it isn't like I need to know; that was too soon for me to ask," she mumbled, and they both saw the cell door hiss open.

Mr. Fox Face's return was expected to Miria, but she didn't think it would be _that _soon! "Ah, Madam Canary," he greeted airily, "A pleasure to see you and your cellmate getting along so well!" Crow glowered at Tsunegaga, but all Miria did was sit and stare at this man in uneasiness. This was the guy that put her here, cut her arm, and was probably going to get her killed soon; it was really disturbing that he kept that annoying frickin' grin on his face through all the hell she was going through! "Hello, Crow," he addded with forced pleasure. Crow nodded mutely and glared at Tsunegaga when he wasn't looking. "Anyway, Miss Canary, I came to tell you your new uniform is ready," he said, looking Miria in her fearful blue eyes. Miria frowned in confusion and touched her uniform self-consciously. "You mean m-my prison uniform?" she asked. "I don't want to take a new one and find out I need to give you Cast Points for it, so maybe I could just keep this one for free?"

Tsunegaga kept his smile and took her arm. "No, no, I meant your Carnival Corpse costume! And it's free, so don't worry about Cast Points until you're fighting with your life to get them." He chuckled at his sadistic little joke, and Miria glanced back at Crow in fear, her look screaming _Please get me the hell away from the sick twisted Fox Man! _Crow shook his head, and mouthed, _He's the boss, _and scowled at Tsunegaga's back as he dragged a limp and scared Canary down the hall.

"I really think you're going to like it here," Tsunegaga mused. "Crowds cheering for you, letting out some steam at Carnival Corpse, and even getting to make your own money! Very good to learn independence at your age, Canary" Miria stared at this man that was dragging her towards the G-Block gate with complete and utter hatred. Screwing her instinctive pacifism for once, she glared at him and _knew _that this man deserved to be punished with a few blows to the face. "And you'll get to meet some new friends, I hope," he added sweetly, "Considering you don't have any old ones anymore..." Maybe he deserved to get a few crushing blows to the crotch now... and a forced castration.

**And thus we end Chappy 2. So, how am I doing? I keep feeling that Senji is slipping OOC a little, and it's scaring me to death, because Senji is my absolute favorite character so far...closely followed by Tsunegaga (because of his *EFF!*ed up past) and The Wretched Egg. In any way, I hope ya liked Chapter 2 and hope you like Chappy Number 3 even more. Cheers!**

**Love,**

**That Chick Who Memorized Margaret Moonlight's Theme From "No More Heroes 2". Because that song kicks MAJOR ass. **


	3. Chapter 3

Tsunegaga had opened the gigantic G-Block gate and led Miria through a labyrinth of dozens of hallways filled with prisoners. Male prisoners. Male prisoners that were staring intently at Miria, and Miria was intensely frightened. One of them, a burlier, more scarred one, walked up next to her; she refused to make eye contact. "Hey babe, wanna stop by my cell tonight? You might be without any action while you're in here, but I can _definitely _take care of that!" She saw her leer at her, and she stiffened. Without looking at the convict walking next to her, she whispered to Tsunegaga, "I don't suppose these guys know I'm a Deadman, right? If they did, they wouldn't be acting so friendly." He nodded and fiddled with his small toy again. "Yep, they don't know," he replied cheerily. "If they knew why Deadman Wonderland was really here, they would probably be scared outta their wits and tell people once they get out."

The man got tired of just waiting for Miria to respond, and resorted to grabbing her. "Whaddya say?" Miria jumped, and resisted the urge to scream. "Mr. Tsunegaga?" she asked shrilly, "Could you help me get rid of Mr..." The pervert flashed a grin at her. "Horada." Tsunegaga smiled and snapped his fingers. A few seconds later, three Storm Troopers (I mean, guards) pinned the man to the ground and dragged him off. Miria blushed and felt a little sorry for Horada; God knows what the punishments are like here! "Um, thanks," she said uneasily, and Tsunegaga shrugged as they stopped at a large door opening. It was a clownish red, and had all sorts of crazy and circus designs inside. At the front of the awning, large rainbow letters said: The Cast Store!

They both went inside, and Miria gasped at everything they had in this store: Racks and racks of items, from Hubba Bubba Bubble Tape to incense! "Wow," Miria muttered in amazement, "I guess if I wanna come back here, I should go and save my Cast Points..." She noticed that some items were more expensive than others, being shown by a card with its price. "Now, now, Canary," Tsunegaga childishly chided, "We can look at merchandise AFTER you've won a Carnival Corpse. Now, let's get you into your costume for this evening!" Miria gulped. "Th-This evening?" she asked, and Fox Face smirked. "Well, we want to get you used to them as soon as possible, so your first is tonight." He led her into the dressing room and put her onto a stand. After snapping his fingers, two women in matching uniforms ran out of nowhere and stood at attention. "Get Canary's costume for fitting," Tsunegaga ordered. The women ran from him and whipped out a dress that eerily reminded Miria of a video game she had mentioned to Tsunegaga earlier.

She pointed at it. "Um, Sir, isn't that a yellow and black version of-" "Alice's costume from 'No More Heroes 2'? Yes, it is," he replied dreamily, running his fingers across the silky material. "I truly loved that game as a teenager, and I still do. Ready to try it on?" Miria nodded slowly, and took a deep breath. _At least it's kinda comforting to know we have something in common, _she thought. _Actually, that's really disturbing that the psycopathic promoter of a prison and I have something in common..._ The women took her behind a screen and quickly stripped her without warning, and expertly applied the uniform in a matter of seconds and pushed her back onto the stand. "Wah!" She stumbled and looked down at herself; if Senji thought her old prison uniform was too revealing, he might explode once he saw this number: A yellow and black bikini top with a skull on one of the, er, chest pads, yellow shorts with a black 'X' and border on them, two strange thigh rings with black stockings and boots with yellow trim, and a sleek and tight leather jacket.

Tsunegaga clapped his hands. "Beautiful! And it fits perfectly." He tilted his head, and Miria inwardly felt her soul being sucked out by his gaze. "We should probably let you wear that for the rest of the day to make you get used to its feel." She stiffened at having to wear this thing around the prison; those freaks outside G-Block would have a field day! Looking back at Tsunegaga, she realized that he wanted to do it for that reason: to make her feel uncomfortable and find another little way to torture her. "Ok then..." she said uneasily. He smiled. "And we prepared a small knife for you when you need to release your Branch of Sin," he added cheerfully. One of the outfitters ran over with two switchblade-like knives and attached them to a small piece of Miria's uniform where two small holes were visible. She ran them into the notches, and Tsunegaga pointed at a small button where the skeleton icon was on Miria's top. "On one of the eyes," he said, pointing at a shiny black button in between the left eye socket, "There's this button that will cause the switchblades to cut your back. That way you Branch of Sin will come out quicker," he explained.

Miria saw him look at her expectantly, and she pressed the button. Instantly, she felt two sharp jabs of pain on her lower back, and she reluctantly sang, "A-SU-RA!" Sure enough, her Branch of Sin emerged and took form in the span of one second and propelled her off the floor. _Good thing the bikini is here so I don't tear a shirt everytime I fight, _she remarked. "How do I look?" she asked, and Tsunegaga smirked evilly. "Dazzling," he said, taking her hand, "The crowd will fall in love with ya!" She blushed and looked down, smiling slightly, but it was a stage smile; there was no way she was going to have fun with this. "A-SU-RA!" Her Branch of Sin disappeared, and she followed Tsunegaga out the Cast Store and headed into the hallway. Miria saw the prisoners turning to see her, and she silently prayed in her head, _Don't let them notice me, don't let them notice me, don't let them no- _

"Damn!" She looked down immediately as they saw her skin-tight costume and almost immediate chaos erupted. Luckily, a few guards kept them back, and the convicts were agitated and complaining. "Come on, she's one of the only chicks here!" one of them yelled. Miria just looked down and walked quicker, trying as hard as possible to get back to G-Block. They walked further from the clamoring convicts, and he dropped her off in front of her cell. "Let's see," he muttered, looking at his watch. "It's approximately 5:30 now, and the guards will come pick you up at 6:20 so you won't be late when the fun begins at 6:30." He opened the door and put a hand on her bare shoulder. "Good luck and have fun!"

She hesitated and called him back. "Wait; who am I fighting?" she asked, and his eyes shined. "You'll be against Hummingbird." He walked off and whistled a tune, leaving Miria to walk back inside and prepare for her certain death in about an hour. Taking a deep breath, she went inside to see Crow sleeping. _How can he sleep in this place? _she thought, _I guess it's because he's been here longer than I have. _Sighing, she noticed a chair and sat down in it, looking outside at the other cells. "I wonder which one belongs to Hummingbird?" she thought out loud. No reply from the sleeping Crow. "I wonder if I can actually go into the halls and look around," she said. She walked and tentatively pressed the button the guards used to open the door. Sure enough, it hissed open, and Miria popped her blonde head out to scan for a guard. There was one standing by every few cells, and she noticed the closest one to her left.

"Excuse me?" she called out softly, motioning for him to come to her. Slowly, the guard walked toward her. "What is it?" a young voice snapped from the helmet. "Um, I don't know if I'm allowed to go and visit other inmates," she said quietly, sounding incredibly naive and stupid. "Is that allowed for us or do we have to stay in our rooms?" The guard shook his head. "Only assigned visits to other Deadmen and only leaving for meals," he replied simply. He pointed at a door to the left of their cell. "Restrooms are inside." Shrugging her shoulders, Miria smiled sweetly at the guard. "Thanks, sir," she said. She closed the door and walked back into her cell, and he heard the guard walk off, muttering something about a "stupid newbie".

She looked over at the bed and realized it was bigger than she thought. _I should probably sleep before I fight and die today, _she reasoned. Not to mention the physical toll on today's events was really draining her energy. Tired, she took a step towards the bed, but then saw Crow and then looked at her outfit. "Probably shouldn't surprise him again," she mumbled. Sighing, she took a pillow off of the bed and lay on the floor, staring out at the glass window and falling asleep. _I wonder what Hummingbird is like? _

A few minutes into Miria's sleep, she heard a strangled yell and bolted out of bed, looking for an attacker. Instead, she saw Crow looking down at her with wide eyes and a tomato red face. She yawned and waved at him. "Hey Crow," she greeted sleepily, "I didn't know you woke up." Crow just stood there shellshocked, and she frowned in concern. "What's wrong?" Her hands flew to her face. "There isn't a bug or something on me, is there?" After a few frantic seconds, she knew that Crow wouldn't be so afraid of a bug. Her drowsy brain put the pieces together, and she jumped up. "Oh! You saw the costume..." Crow's eye twitched, and she turned around. "I'll just turn around then-" All of a sudden, he covered his eyes and yelled, "Don't show me your ass in those shorts! That's almost as bad as showing your chest!"

Miria turned around, and Crow kept his eyes covered. "For the love of God, Crow, there are scarier things in life than the female body," she sighed, and he shook his head. "It's not scary, it's indecent," Crow argued, and she tapped her foot impatiently. "Well, I probably will die tonight, so you won't have to deal with my boobs _or _my butt anymore," she replied, sitting on the bed, and Crow tilted his head. "Carnival Corpse?" She nodded, and he smirked under his covered eyes. "Who're you against?" "Hummingbird, whoever that is," she replied miserably. Crow straightened. "She's pretty tough," he remarked, "She likes pretending she's sweet and nice, but in truth, she's a damn psycho. Don't believe anything she says," he advised, and Miria raised her eyebrows. "There's another girl here?" she asked, and Crow nodded, keeping his eyes closed. "So she's crazy? I would expect at least one of the people here to be like that," she wondered, and she looked back at Crow. "How come you gave me advice, Crow?" He shrugged. "Did you not want any?" he snapped, and she smirked. "No, I was just wondering why you would want me to live," she taunted. "I thought you said that if I was so soft, then I _deserved _to die! To get hit dead center!" She thumped her chest, and he shrugged.

"You're a nice kid," he said simply, "Incredibly soft and a little weird, but a nice kid." Miria blushed and instinctively wrapped her arms around Crow. "Aw, you can be sweet when you want to, Crow!" she giggled, and Crow's eyes jumped open at the feel of this practically half naked teenage girl on him now. "What the hell?" he said in a tortured voice, and Miria hugged him tighter. "Sorry, I get really, um... huggy, when I'm happy," she said. Crow didn't respond. "Crow?" Miria looked up at him. "You okay?" His eye twitched again, and he picked her up off the floor. "Woah! Where are we going?" she cried, and he didn't say a word as he plopped her on the bed and took a multitude of blankets off of the mattress. "What the-" He closed his eyes as tight as possible and covered her in the blankets until the only bare visible part of her was her head. "Huh?"

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. Nodding, satisfied, he said, "There. Now we can talk, and make friends, and all that crap." Miria looked up at him and let out a small laugh. "Sure, let's do all that crap," she declared, and they both nodded. After much wriggling and blanket maneuvering, she held out her hand, and Crow shook it with his own tanned arm. "Roommates?" she asked, and he shrugged. "Sure, roommates." The shook hands for a while, until the doors hissed open, and two guards walked in and declared, "It's time."

**A/N**

**Yay, foreshadowing! So, Miria is going against Hummingbird (and with great timing, considering the episode on the dub when Hummingbird is introduced is this Saturday, I'm pretty sure), and Miria is becoming friends with Crow step by step. I really don't want to make this a romance, because I really can't make another crappy cheesy romance that I instinctively write with my OC's; I cant hurt Miria that much. In any case, I'm guessing that someone would want a general idea of what Miria's costume basis is, and what her BoS was based off of (Alice from NMH2), and a lot of people haven't played this game, so here are Miria's basis pictures:**

** art/NMH-Alice-Twilight-243816768?q=boost%3Apopular%20alice%20twilight%20no%20more%20heroes&qo=2**

** wiki/Alice_Twilight  
**

** wiki/Alice_Moonlight**

**Love,**

**Everyonesfangirl13579**


	4. Chapter 4

The guards were ready to take Miria out by force; they had experience in skittish and refusing Deadmen. But surprisingly, Miria merely waved at Crow after escaping her blanket covering, and then walked off with the two guards, no complaints at all. What they couldn't tell was that Miria was trying to be cheerful so she wouldn't give in to her extreme fear and go through a mental breakdown. "Hope I'll see you soon, Crow!" she said, and Crow called back, "Senji!" She frowned, and he sighed. "Senji, it's my real name. What, you thought my parents named me Crow?" She shook her head and smiled. "No, but it would have been funny," she replied. "Bye Senji!"

She followed the guards G-Ward, preparing for a long, funeral march to meet Hummingbird, the supposed psychopath. Instead, they walked her to the center of the circular ward. Miria hadn't really seen the center of the ward from the times she was out of her cell, but it was really breathtaking: A large and glowing blue floor, kind of giving off a science fiction vibe. Around the circle in the middle, there was a steel railing ringing it. One of the guards pressed a button on the railing, and the railing collapsed. "Move along onto the elevator platform," one of them ordered Miria. Miria nodded and silently stepped onto the glowing circle. Quick as a pistol, the circle shot downwards, and Miria had to hang onto one of the guards for support. After a few dizzying seconds, it stopped to a grinding halt in darkness.

Stage lights above Miria's head flicked on, and she let go of the guard's shoulder. "Sorry," she apologized, and the guard shrugged. "I can't blame ya, that elevator is forceful," he replied, and Miria smiled. "Since Hummingbird is gonna destroy you, I suppose you won't have to ride it again though," he added, and Miria stiffened; jeez, is EVERYONE here a sadist? Shrugging, she followed the guards to a large stage with see-through walls and Miria had to catch her breath: The room was _massive, _around the size of 5 football fields, and the yellow stage itself was roomy as well. The walls had different icons of animals and names under those icons, like in a chat room. One lone icon had no animal face _or _ a name, which Miria found strange. "Who are these chat people on the walls?" she asked, and the guards led her up the steps, the same color as the stage. "They're watchers for this game. So, knock 'em dead and make them like you!"

Miria stumbled onto the stage and adjusted her costume. A boomspeaker in the shape of a...chicken... head... boomed. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to 'Carnival Corpse'!" Applause exploded from the audience. "In one corner, we have our old time Deadman, Hummingbirrrrd!" Miria peered at the subject of the applause, and she was surprised. Hummingbird was a girl around Miria's age, but she looked just as scared as Miria was. She looked over at Miria and waved sweetly. Instinctively friendly, Miria waved back, but then she remembered Crow's warning. _She's just pretending, _reminded herself, _She just wants to soften me. _"And our newcomer, with a _just discovered _Branch of Sin... Canary!"

The crowd applauded and cheered, and Miria waved at the walls, wanting to look friendly. "Um, hi!" she called, and she heard several icons chuckle. "How cute," one mused. 'Canary' met eyes with Hummingbird, who was looking at her innocently. "Hi, Miss Canary," Hummingbird said in a soft voice. "I'm M-Minatsuki." Miria saw her hold out her hand, and she nodded politely. "Hi. I'm a pacifist, so this is pure torture for me," Miria replied. "But I know that you're just trying to trick me into thinking you're sweet; you can't fool me, Miss Minatsuki." Miria saw her eyes narrow, and she shrugged. "Fine by me, newbie," she said sweetly. Miria saw her yank her earrings off of her ears, causing her blood to spill. "Wing Whip!" she called. Two thin ropes of blood twirled from under her hair, and Miria suddenly saw one move and then a sharp pain slashed Miria's own forearm.

"Ooh, a blindingly quick attack as usual by Hummingbird!" the loudspeaker boomed. Miria looked up at Hummingbird in shock. "You're gonna have to move fast if you want to live, you little bitch," she giggled, and Miria firmly pressed the button on my bikini; it was time to go Super Saiyan in this mother! _Maybe if I show it, she'll get intimidated and forfeit, _she reasoned. Hummingbird laughed shrilly when she saw Miria release her unnoticeable blades. "Aw, getting rather turned on, are you? I will too when you start _bleeding!_" she taunted. All Miria did to respond is sing, "A-SU-RA!" She felt her tail propel her up, and her arms waved at Hummingbird, bloodblades in hand. Miria smirked at her slightly surprised expression, and decided to ham it up for the audience, and maybe impress Tsunegaga. "You wish to fight, yes? Then come at me, Minatsuki, and free us all in a crimson sea!" she quoted.

Hummingbird snickered. "Let's see if you're as strong as your talk," she said, and Miria silently gave herself a pep talk. _I can't be a pacifist now, she'll kill me the first chance she gets. I have to fight to survive! _Hummingbird fired a whip at her, and Miria covered her face in fear, and she heard Minatsuki giggle. "What a scaredy little whore; c'mon, fight me!" Miria felt her face flush with intense anger at this evil girl. She took her hands off her face. "Cursing is a last resort of threat," Miria said evenly, shaking with anger and hurt. "So shut it until you have a credible sentence to form." Hummingbird sighed, and another Wing Whip wrapped around Miria's leg and pulled her to the ground. "Now I'm gonna have to play with your face for _real _this time," she giggled, and Miria looked up at this girl in fear. Instinctively, she covered her face, and Hummingbird pried her hands apart with more whips. "You know, I heard you were playing with some clerk's head when you got arrested," she mused, "So why are you such a fraidy little bitch?"

Miria looked up at Hummingbird in shock and anger. "Don't..._ever, _talk about that clerk!" she yelled, feeling her anger rise, and Hummingbird giggled sadistically, but then gasped. A half-second later, two of Miria's arms pinned Hummingbird to the ground, and the others were holding the extra bloodblades menacingly. "What the hell are you gonna do? I can escape these, dumbass!" she shrieked, but Miria's hands threw their bloodblades aside and started strangling Minatsuki's pale neck. ASURA'S tail propelled straight up, lifting Miria and a trapped Hummingbird in midair. "I-'I-I'm sorry!" Miria sputtered, not understanding why her hands weren't obeying their will. "They must react to my emotions!" Hummingbird snarled and used her whips to strike Miria's face and body, trying to make her lose her grip, but ASURA refused to stop throttling her.

The whips were razor-sharp, making long cuts and slashes on Canary's body. Finally, the pain was bearable, but still incredibly annoying, and she yelled, "Will you **stop **whipping me, please?" Four of ASURA'S hands flew off of Minatsuki's neck and to her scalp, tearing _every _hair off her head. She screamed, and the arms finally left her bald, except for her Wing Whip. Miria looked at them and ordered, "Rip them off too." Her hands gave her a grisly thumbs up and ripped off her Branch of Sin, making her shiver in pain.

While this was happening, Miria felt tears streaming down her blue eyes; she wasn't like this. She _hated _hurting anyone, even someone like Minatsuki! She bent down and whispered, "Pretend to be unconcscious!" Minatsuki stared at her, her vision starting to go fuzzy due to blood loss. "Like hell!" Two new whips flew from her head and slashed Miria's chest, making her reel backwards and stop strangling Hummingbird. A large, bloody gash was staining her skin. Minatsuki started laughing in relief and glee. "Not so strong when you take some damn hits, huh?" Miria shook, and her hands reached for her bloodblades. "I gave you a chance to be unconscious so I wouldn't have to hurt you again," she said, and Hummingbird slashed her arm again, making another deep wound. "And I don't surrender," she replied casually, checking her nails while Wing Whip made gash after gash against Miria's skin.

Miria's hands grabbed their bloodblades and one actually _extended _to wrap itself around Hummingbird's waist and pulling her closer to Miria. She tried retaliating with her Whips, but they couldn't move from being pulled down by ASURA's hand. "Let me go, you f***ing bitch!" she screamed, and I shook my head. "Just know this will hurt me more than it hurts you," I whispered, more pitiful tears falling down my cheeks. Her other five hands took their bloodblades, and Miria used her own human arms to pick up the last one. As Hummingbird screamed with rage, Miria shut her eyes and rammed the bloodblade in her hands through her opponent's chest, and ASURA followed suit.

She felt Minatsuki go limp, and she released her hand from her waist. "And surprisingly, our winner is... Canary!" The crowd applauded, and 'Canary' ran to Minatsuki and placed her hand over her heart. Medics came onstage, and Miria felt an extremely faint beat. "She's still alive," she whispered, and she saw Hummingbird's eyes blink lully. As she was carted off on a stretcher, she saw that psychopath look her square in the eyes and mouth, 'Bitch...' The crowd was still cheering, and Miria was still crying her eyes out. Still, to make the audience go a little wilder, she put her hands up in the air, and her hands followed suit as she bobbed up and down in the air by her tail. "Th-Thanks for watching!" she called, her voice thick with tears. Sure enough, they went _crazy _for her, clapping and cheering louder.

Suddenly, she felt her vision going incredibly fuzzy, and her chest was warm. _Whip Wing must've hurt me pretty bad... _"I should probably go, because I'm about to pass out," she said with a crazy little laugh. It eerily reminded her of Hummingbird. The crowd laughed, and she sang out shakily, "A-SU-RA!" Her tail shrunk, her hands retracted with their swords, and she fell onto another stretcher beneath her, and everything went fuzzy and red-stained. _Just like when the Red Man came..._

_*******Miria's Blood-loss Induced Flashback*******_

_**"Miri-chan! We're gonna be late; Tekken 9 won't play itself!" Miria looked up and saw her two best gaming friends, Aizawa and Yuri waving at her. She grinned and ran with them to the "Game Heaven" at the mall they were hanging out in. Today was the hanging out day they had been waiting for for a LONG time: The day their favorite game came out! When they arrived there, the place was**_**_packed__with people. Yuri lead them both to the game counter where Miria's favorite clerk was. "Hey, Miri!" "Hey Akira," she greeted, "Got the tester for Tekken set up?" He nodded and pointed at the reserved spot for scheduled gamers. "Then let's roll, friendos!" Aizawa took their hands and they immediately began playing. "Holy crap, I swear I'm gonna marry Nina Williams!" Aizawa sighed, and Yuri giggled. "But you need to have some charm for an assassin like her," she retorted, and Miria smiled; this was a truly perfect day so far. _**

**_While she was kicking butt as Julia against them both, some people by the front door were yelling. Miria and her friends turned to see a weird guy in a red robe grinning and floating in the air! "Woah, that is some cosplayer!" Yuri giggled, and Miria felt a strange uneasiness. "I don't think that's a cosplayer..." The man in red looked over at Miria, and his grin spread wide across his face and pointed at her. She ducked in fear, and Aizawa put a hand on her shoulder. "You know this guy?" he asked, and the Red Man raised his hand to brandish an invisible weapon. "Miri doesn't know her, he's a fighter. Now get down!" Yuri yelled. Akira took out a safety gun from the wall safe and fired at the Red Man, but it had no effect. The Red Man flew at Miria with top speed and pushed her down, and her friends hit him with punches and threw their controllers at him. "Leave her alone!" _**

**_Miria noticed that she was being covered from the screaming people by the Red Man's cape, and she closed her eyes in fear as she heard the entire game room screaming. She heard a sickening splat! and trembled in fear. The Red Man removed his cape from her view, and she saw the entire room covered in blood. He was still grinning at her, and Miria saw him walk over to the game counter and bend over to grab something. He tossed it into her arms, and she saw a blur of blood and skin reach her hands, and she saw it was a head. "Oh God, oh God..." Miria turned it around to see Akira's wide eyes staring into her blue orbs. Immediately, she dropped the head and began screaming and ran to get away from the Red Man. She felt a hard fist hit her head, and she passed out._**

**_When she woke up, she was lying in a pool of Yuri's, Aizawa's, and Akira's blood. There were policemen around her, all looking at her in shock and disgust. "Kid, get up." One of them grabbed her, and Miria felt a head fall from her arms. "A-Akira..." she collapsed into tears and fell into the policemen's arms. "Please," she cried out, "That man came in here and he killed everyone here! You have to go catch him! Where did he go?" The other policemen pinned her to the ground and handcuffed her wrists. "No need, ma'am," one replied hollowly, "We saw footage of you going on a rampage and slaughtering everyone in here hours ago." Miria trembled; how could the cameras show her doing it? "No, no, no, it was that guy in red!" she yelled. Finally, she felt shock kicking in, and she saw fuzz and blackness. What was going on?_**


	5. Chapter 5

Miria heard faraway and tinny voices pinging in her head. "Canary...Canary...Canary!" Miria groaned inwardly; she wasn't Canary, she was Miria. Canary was a fighter that nearly killed Hummingbird. Miria wasn't Canary; Canary was a monster. "My name's Miria," she moaned, tasting blood in her mouth. She slowly opened her eyes, and she saw blurry shapes looming over her. Very slowly, they began to take sharper, more definite forms... Miria felt her heart freeze when she saw the outline of a smiling face and glasses. "Excellent," Tsunegaga said cheerily, "You're back! We thought we had lost you when you passed out, dear."

She looked around woozily for anyone else in the recovery ward she was lying in. Nobody was in a hospital bed except her, and her shoulders slumped in disappointment. " ?" she croaked, still groggy. "Yes, dear?" "Wh-Where's Hummingbird?" Tsunegaga picked up a remote and pressed a button that made a television in front of Miria turn on, and Miria saw Hummingbird lying on a medical table. "Now," a loudspeaker boomed, "It's time for... The Loser Games! Now, let's see what our Loser for today loses!" Miria frowned in confusion. "What is this?" she asked. Tsunegaga smiled at the television nostalgically. "Oh, the Loser Games are the penalty for losing a Carnival Corpse," he replied airily. "See that woman pulling the Lottery Lever?"

A woman on the screen pulled a large lever next to a giant lottery machine, like the ones in casinos. But Miria noticed that instead of pictures, like lemons and cherries, these had names of body parts. Miria stiffened. "Wait," she whispered in horror, "Is she going to-" "Lose a body part, yes," Tsunegaga said. "Whatever it is, we save it and use it for medical research. Very good way to recycle parts, isn't it? Everyone wins!" Miria stiffened and looked at Hummingbird, who was lying on the medical table and was glaring at the camera as if she could see Miria. Finally, Miria saw the lottery blocks stop; all three said "Left Kidney". The woman smiled widely and a cart of surgical tools was pushed by Hummingbird's table. She grinned and Miria looked on in shock as she literally extracted Hummingbird's kidney RIGHT on the television!

Miria yelped and shut her eyes tight, and heard Hummingbird screaming until it suddenly stopped, and she saw Hummingbird being rushed offscreen. "Let's hope Hummingbird learns her lesson and wins next time!" the announcer boomed. The television went blank, and Tsunegaga looked back at Miria. "Well, Canary, aren't you glad that that wasn't you on that table?" he asked warmly, and Miria nodded slowly; with a guy like this, it would be best to just smile and nod at whatever he said. "And," he continued, "You get rewards!" Tsunegaga snapped his fingers, and two guards presented Miria with a large rectangular banner reading: "1 Million Cast Points" and lay it on Miria's legs. "You should be able to move around," Tsunegaga said, holding out his arm. "Want me to escort ya to the Cast Store to spend some of that cash?"

_I don't like being near him, _Miria thought in panic, _Maybe I can find a way to get some extra protection from this psycho... _"Actually," she said slowly, "C-Could Senji come with me to the Cast Store with us? I'm gonna buy some furniture and junk, and since he's my cellmate..." She waved her arms, and Tsunegaga shrugged. "Sure, sure; the more the merrier!" Miria gave a small smile and rose from her bed. "Thanks. Can we go now?" He nodded, and they walked to Miria's cell to see Senji sleeping again. "Actually, can we just have a guard with Senji and me?" Miria asked, remembering Senji's extreme hatred for their tyrannical leader. She saw Tsunegaga's smile droop, and she hastily added, "I mean, as the head of Deadman Wonderland you probably have a lot to do," she explained. He smirked and nodded. "Sure, sure," he replied, "I have some new games to play anyway." He walked off, and before he was out of sight, he added, "And you don't have to lie about why Crow wouldn't like me tagging along anymore, okay?"

After a few seconds of awkward realization of being caught, Miria gulped and opened the door, her gigantic check in hand. "Hey," she whispered, putting a hand on Senji's forehead. "Senji, wanna go shopping for some new stuff?" Senji stirred, and Miria saw his eyes widen and then shut quickly. "Why are you still wearing that outfit?" he hissed, and Miria sighed before throwing a sheet over herself. "Better?" she asked, and he opened his eyes and nodded. His eyes stopped at noticing Miria's check and he grinned. "Won some Cast Points, eh?" She nodded and held up the check. "And I was thinking of buying some stuff for the room, since you don't have a lot of stuff in here," she said politely, rocking on her heels. "So since you might like some stuff, wanna come with me?" She grinned, and he shrugged. "I might as well," he said, putting another blanket over Miria just in case. "You might pick some girly garbage or somethin' on accident..." She giggled, and suddenly noticed a trophy and a piece of Candy in the room, all under a card with her name on it.

"Are those extra Carnival Corpse awards?" she asked, and Senji nodded. She picked up the piece of Candy and looked around for a place to hide it and keep it safe. "You can save it with mine," Senji offered, knowing what she was doing. In a matter of seconds, he lifted up a stray piece of the floor, and Miria gasped; under the floor there was an entire pile of Candy! "How did you-" "I gotta save em, considering I'm on Death Row too," he replied, shrugging. "You should write your name on yours so we don't take too many from the other." Miria smiled, and found a Sharpie on a nearby desk and put a thick black "M" on the Candy wrapper and dropped it into the pile. "Thanks," she said softly, and she waved for a guard. "Ready for some shopping?"

The guard was a little confused by seeing Miria covered with multiple sheets, but he didn't say anything as they all arrived in the Cast Store. "Oh my God," Miria whispered, "They have an Xbox 360 here!" She ran over to the game console and saw a stack of some games next to it: All 9 Tekkens, All Metal Gear Solid games, AND the limited edition Shadow of the Colossus game exclusively made for Xboxes! The tag above them read: "Xbox 360 and Gold Game Pack. Only 2000 Cast Points and Two Free Controllers With One Additional Purchase At the Cast Store!" Senji caught up to her, and saw that his cellmate was bouncing up and down in excitement. "What's with all the hype? It's just a gaming console..." She turned around and shook her head. "But it's got all the best classic games on it, PLUS the new Tekken!" she cried, and she suddenly looked down after noticing how she was freaking out. "But I'll only get it if _you _say so," she said quietly. "I thought that since you have a television in your room already, I could play some of the games I played before..."

Miria bit her lip, refusing to cry at the near mention of her incident with the Red Man. Senji shrugged. "Eh, I don't mind, I guess," he replied. "But I don't wanna be up all night listening to it, so buy some wireless headphones or somethin'." Miria smiled widely like a small child with a lollipop and hugged Senji. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Senji!" she cheered, and after feeling him stiffen, she grabbed the Xbox package with games and plucked some headphones off a nearby shelf. "Hmm..." She looked over at their escort. "Sir, could you get a cart or something for me to put all this stuff in?" He nodded and sent in a large cart that was roughly the size of around two king mattresses. Miria smiled and bowed before grabbing a mattress with some dark red feather stuffed comforters and placed them on the bed before piling on the Xbox, games, and headphones. "Thanks!"

She saw multiple movies next to a DVD player, and saw that they were a jumble of classic movies, from Disney to Rocky! "Ooh, want any movies, Senji? They have a lot!" Senji leafed through them and held "Lion King" in between his fingers. "What the hell did you watch before you came here? This is kid's crap!" he said. Miria stiffened. "Maybe," she taunted, "But I bet that if you watched it, you would shed at least one tear during Lion King. NOBODY can resist it!" Senji scowled and tossed the movies onto the cart. "Watch me," he said gruffly, and Miria smirked. "Well, with everything in the cart, including my new bed, it's around 5000 Cast Points. Anything else you want?" Senji pulled out some random women's clothes and tossed them into the cart as well. "Something for you that doesn't flash your body, for one," he muttered. Miria smiled and looked around for the food section; she was insanely hungry.

"Isn't there a cafeteria or something? I'm starving..." Senji nodded and pointed down the long hallway. "Over there," he replied, and Miria sighed. "Do we have to go past the, er, other prisoners down there?" Hungry as she was, she wouldn't dare to think of running into that pervo from today. Senji scowled at her expression. "What? You afraid of the friggin' cafeteria?" he asked, and she shook her head and smiled quickly. "No, no, I'm just thinking strangely," she said quickly. After pushing the cart to the front and hastily paying for all her items, she ran up to Senji and walked down the hallway with the guard and Senji. She noticed a few prisoners still loitering, waiting for their meal time to come soon. _Please God, don't let Horada be here, _Miria thought desperately, _Don't let Horada be- "_Hey, Babycakes!" a slimy, familiar voice called toward Miria. _God, I hate you so much right now!_

Miria gripped Senji's hand as Horada stepped from his little crowd and leered at Miria, who was still draped in sheets. "C'mon, babe, what's up with the coverin' up?" he asked, suddenly noticing a scowling Senji, "Woah, who's the new guy?" He glared up at Crow. "You trying to take the only piece of action in this place, bro?" Miria blushed and let go of Senji's hand. "Look," she snapped angrily, "I'm not with Senji, and I'm not with you, Horada. We've only met once, for God's sake! So just leave us alone." Miria blushed as Horada suddenly glared at her. "Er, 'Leave us alone, _please'._"

Horada pulled her in the air by her bikini strap, and he grinned lasciviously. "I don't think anyone asked you to talk, sweetie," he growled, and Miria felt herself reach for her knives, but then stopped; normal prisoners weren't supposed to know about Deadmen and Branch of Sin, and as much as she didn't want to get hurt, she didn't want Tsunegaga to punish her even more. Fortunately, she didn't have to react, as Senji had quickly taken Horada and thrust him against the wall, one of his arm knives at Horada's throat. "Stay away from my cellmate," he threatened, "Or I'll hit you dead center."

After a few tense seconds, Horada gulped and backed off to his little club near his cell. "This ain't over, punk," he warned, and Miria heard herself automatically giggle. Horada and Senji stared at her. "What the-" "Oh," Miria laughed softly, "It was just insanely funny how you called the guy that could easily kill you 'punk', even though he could slit your throat in a few milliseconds like a Mortal Kombat Fatality. Just...Yeah, I have a random sense of humor." She noticed Horada and even Senji still staring at her in confusion, so she took Senji's arm and dragged him to the cafeteria. "C'mon, let's go eat," she urged. "Man, you make one little joke in prison and everyone thinks you're a psycho!"

**A/N**

**Everyonesfangirl13579 here, and it's good to be back, my reviewer friendos! I was able to squeeze this chappy in while I'm on vacation in Southern Texas. Since tomorrow I'm going to Galveston/Moody Gardens/Rainforest Cafe with the family (LOOOVE MOODY GARDENS; go google that amazing place!) I probably won't be able to write another chapter tomorrow, and maybe not even for the rest of the week (Nooo! *cue the violin music and tears). But never fear; Canary WILL return. Join us next time on "Blue Eyed Canary": Same Bat-time, Same Bat-channel!**

***60's Batman theme music* Nanananananana-**

**DEADMAAAAAAN!**


	6. Chapter 6

After collecting a small feast of sushi (and a mountain of eel sushi for herself), Miria plopped the food into the cart and headed back to her cell with Senji.. "Hang on," Senji ordered, heading towards the other direction. "We need to get a guard to escort us back to not get caught 'trespassing'." Miria nodded and put her arms on the front of the cart as Senji went off to look for their guard. She noticed a few prisoners in the hallways, but other than that, she was by herself. "Not a lot of friends to make," she sighed. Suddenly, she saw a blur of gray and white zoom past her and hit her square in the stomach, sending her and the figure, and Miria, flying. "Wah!" She looked over on the floor and saw a girl younger than her looking up at her. She was wearing a gray jumpsuit with red targets on it, and she had beautiful snow-white hair. The girl waved at her and smiled. "Hi!" she bubbled, and Miria limply waved back. "Uh...Hi," she responded, and the girl put out her hand. "I'm Shiro," she introduced, and Miria shook Shiro's boxing glove. "Miria." Miria looked down at two smushed pink things on the ground. "Er, did you drop some bean cakes, Shiro?" Immediately, Shiro looked down and saw the remains of her cakes. Her smile drooped, and Miria saw tears about to spring. "Th-They were presents for Ganta-kun..." she trailed. Miria hated to see someone cry, and so she grabbed two red bean cakes from her cart and put them in Shiro's hands. "Here," she said, smiling, "You can have mine; I have a million of 'em in here!" Shiro took them and stared up at Miria, her eyes almost about to pop out from her own face. In a matter of seconds, her arms were wrapped around Miria's waist, and she was giggling again. "Thank you, Miria-chan!" she cheered, and then Miria saw a young boy around Shiro's age catch up behind then. He was panting like he had run a marathon. "Shiro," he breathed, "Don't run so fast; I can't keep up!" He took his bean cake, and then saw me. "Wh-who are you?"

Miria waved. "I'm Miria Drane," she said quickly. "Another, um, visitor in this place." She eyed this kid; he didn't seem like the kind who belonged here. Maybe he stole or something small, like that. "And you are?" Shiro giggled and jump-hugged the boy. "This is Ganta-kun!" Ganta raised his eyebrows at Miria, and she smiled slightly. "You don't seem like you should be here, . What did you do?" Automatically, she covered her mouth and blushed. "Oh my God, I'm _so _sorry! I shouldn't have asked something so personal!" Ganta looked up at her, and she saw his shoulders relax. "It's okay; I actually didn't do anything, but they gave me life in prison because of something I didn't do." He tapped his prison collar, and Miria looked back at him sadly; this kid didn't deserve to be in here in the first place, much less Death Row like her. "Me neither," she replied softly, looking down. "Some Red Guy killed everyone in this game store I like except for me." Miria felt a tear run down her cheek. "Sometimes I wish he had..."

A second later, Ganta gripped her arm. "The Red Man got you too?" he cried, and Miria jumped. "Y-Y-You know about the Red Man?" she asked, and he nodded, almost close to crying with relief. "He killed everyone in my classroom, and then stuck this-" "Blade into your chest!" Miria finished, stunned. They looked at each other for a while, and Shiro stared at both of them. "Hey," she drawled, pointing at her. "You kinda look familiar...I think I dreamed about you or something!" She giggled. "Your the girl of my dreams, Miria-chan!" she joked. Miria raised her eyebrows at Shiro. "I was in a dream of yours? You aren't psychic, are you?" She shook her head, and Miria shrugged. Then, she stiffened and looked back at Ganta. "If you know the Red Man," she began, "Do you have Branch of Sin too?" Ganta furrowed his brows and asked, "What's a 'Branch of Sin'?"

Miria gulped and shook her head. _Maybe they don't know he's a Deadman, or maybe he __**isn't **__one of us somehow... _"Oh, forget I said that," she said sweetly but hastily. "I was just saying something random." Ganta shrugged and tilted his head. "Um, why are you wearing a bikini with thigh boots?" Miria looked down at her costume and shrugged. "Oh, I would've worn anything to get out of that annoying prison uniform," she replied breezily, pointing at Ganta's outfit. "Yeah, it is pretty depressing," he agreed, and they all heard a guard gruffly yell, "Hey! Where's your escort, you two?" Miria noticed a guard pointing at Shiro and Ganta, and Shiro giggled while Ganta jumped in fright. _They're gonna eat that poor kid alive, _Miria thought sadly. _I really hope he gets out of here somehow. _Shiro took her hand without the last red bean cake and grabbed Ganta. "Oops; gotta go, Miria-chan! See you later!" She winked and giggled at the Deadman before running off at top speed while a guard chased after them.

Senji arrived with another guard, and looked over at the faraway guard chasing the two kids. "Who were ya talking to?" he asked. "Just some nice prisoners in here," she replied. "Two kids around 13 or 14." He raised his eyebrows. "That young? Damn, those kids must be psychos or something." Miria shook her head. "They don't seem like it. But I think the boy, Ganta, might be, you know... One of us." Senji frowned. "What makes you say that?" Miria twiddled her fingers. "He said that he was stabbed by the Red Man, and from what he said it was the same thing that happened to me." Senji smiled widely and fiercely. "I hope if he is one of us, he's a good fighter." He played with one of his knives casually. "He better hit dead center." Miria rolled her eyes and followed the guard to G-Block, her cart ahead of her. "You know Senji," she drawled playfully, "You've showed me something that I never thought existed." "What's that, kid?" he asked, truly interested. Miria smirked. "That someone in the real world can actually have a catchphrase!"

When they finally arrived at their cell, Miria laid down her bed in front of Senji's little twin mattress and quickly made it organized before hooking up her Xbox to Senji's television with lightning speed. "How'd you do that so fast?" Senji asked, lying on his bed. Miria smiled while setting up the headphones. "Lots of experience. Now," she held up her stack of games. "The fun shall begin!" First, she took out her favorite fighting game: Tekken! She slid the disk into the Xbox and immediately began playing. "Hmmm... I'll play as Unknown!" After about an hour of Tekken, she put in Shadow of the Colossus and within two hours, she had beaten and slain all 16 Colossi and was in tears when the final act ended and the credits started rolling. Senji looked over at her. "Why are you cryin'?" he drawled, and Miria shook her head, making her headphones fall off one of her ears. "It's just such a beautiful game," she sobbed, and she hugged the case. "It's practically art!" Senji sighed and leafed through Miria's new Disney DVDs. "Can we watch one of these?" He held up the "Lion King" case that Miria showed him. "I wanna see why you say this is so sad and makes ya cry." Miria smiled and set up the DVD player and put in the disc and jumped onto her bed. "Alright then," she warned, "But don't say I didn't tell you!"

When they arrived at the dreaded scene with Simba and his father, Miria peered intently at Senji to see a tear fall down his face. No tears were rolling, but Miria noticed with satisfaction that his lip trembled for a few seconds as he stared intensely at the screen. She smiled into her pillow and watched the movie. When it ended, she pointed at Senji and smirked. "Your lip trembled at the scene," she teased, and Senji scowled at her. "Nope." Miria crossed her arms. "Don't lie to me, Senji! Besides, this is one of those situations where _EVERYONE _cries or gets visibly moved. It's Disney; they're masters at this." Senji shrugged and looked at the DVD. "It was pretty good... Can we watch another one?" he asked. Miria grinned. "Sure," she said warmly, putting in "Emperor's New Groove". "I remember loving this one as a kid," she reminisced, and she dug into her eel after handing Senji his food.

Finally, Senji fell asleep just as the credits were rolling, and Miria shut off the television. "I should really get some sleep," Miria mumbled, and she closed the lid on her sushi box, that still had a sizable amount of eel and tuna. After grabbing her covers, she yawned and fell asleep on her bed. _Not a bad first day in prison, _she thought sleepily. After having the Red Dream again, she woke up in a cold sweat. "Just a dream," Miria whispered fiercely, "Just a dream..." She lay back on her pillow and fell asleep again.

Miria felt herself move into the air, and float around. _Must be my dream, _Miria thought. Suddenly, she felt her covers slip off her body, and she floated out the room. _Feels really real... _Miria heard a female gasp and curse at her, but then faintly called out, "Guard!" After frowning in her sleep, Miria felt she didn't like this voice. She felt something on her back wiggle, and the mean voiced screamed heard footsteps, but then they became fainter as someone muttered, "Just sleepwalking..."She yawned, and after a few minutes of floating, her eyes shot open as she heard Tsunegaga's voice piercing her brain painfully. "Well, look what the cat dragged in!" She gasped, and she felt herself fall into Tsunegaga's arms, a small, tired heap. "Wah! Get away from me, you pervert!" she yelled, and Tsunegaga frowned. "But you were the one who came to _me," _he replied, smiling still. "Now, let's see how bad you injured Miss Hummingbird, shall we?"

A/N

**I guess Miria has a sleepwalker problem in her prison. But, how bad did she hurt the already injured Hummingbird? How did she float? And why is Lion King so much of a tearjerker, no matter how hard you try not to cry? Oh well, I suppose we'll have to wait until a new chapter is posted. Its around 11:15 at night while I'm writing, so I need to sleep before I make some story art for "What In the Hollow?" tomorrow morning with my friend Trisha. Oh, and for all the American readers out there, Happy 4th of July! And for non-Americans, then I hope you had a great day on July 4th too! So, until next time, this is Everyonesfangirl13579, saying:**

**When I was a kid, I always thought that a firework was a fairy colony flying in the air and committing mass suicide by spontaneously combusting. So every time I saw one, I started crying and demanded a funeral service. Man, I was a messed up kid! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

Miria shook her head. "I didn't go near Hummingbird, Mr. Tsunegaga," she swore, her voice trembling. "Why would I? She tried to kill me today!" Tsunegaga smiled and tapped her nose. "From what _I _saw on the security cameras," he mused, "I think there's a different story." He set her down, and summoned a television screen in front of Miria. Miria frowned as she saw herself and ASURA walking down the hall. She was sleeping, and Miria noticed herself frown as she came upon Hummingbird's room; she could tell it was hers by the flowers all around it. She gasped in surprise as she saw her sleeping form enter the cell and she heard Hummingbird call for security. _That voice, _she remembered, clutching her face. _Oh, God, I didn't- _A sickening _slash! _tore through the silent camera, and Hummingbird screamed for a guard. Before he could arrive however, Miria had toddled off, lounging on her tail like a hammock.

The screen went blank, and Miria felt a few sympathetic tears slide down her cheeks, her eyes stinging. "I d-d-didn't mean to hurt her," she sobbed/whispered. "I-It was j-j-just an accident wh-while I was s-s-sleeping!" Tsunegaga gave a small sadistic smile and stroked her hair. "But that's good," he crooned, "Now I know you have even more strength you can harness for the next Carnival Corpse, right, dear?" Miria shuddered and refused to meet his small, almost nonexistent eyes. "Oh well," he finished, patting head, "Miss Hummingbird will be fine in a few weeks, so you won't have to see her wrath until then!" Miria sniffled, and Tsunegaga sent for a guard to take her to her cell. It was 3:30 am, Miria noticed the time on a nearby digital clock, and she frowned suspiciously back at Tsunegaga; why was he so awake at a time like this? _Maybe demons don't sleep, _Miria silently joked as the guard thrust her back to her room. "Orders from Tsunegaga say we have to lock the doors until we see you wake up on the security cameras," he called, and the door slid shut.

Immediately, Miria ran to her bed and let her tears freely flow, not caring that there were cameras in her room. "I hate it here," she whispered furiously into her pillow. "I want to go home. I want to see my mom and my dad. I wanna see Yuri...a-and Aizawa... and... and.." She buried her head against her mattress. "But I can't; I'm stuck in this hellhole for the rest of my life." A few seconds later, she turned over to face the ceiling and stare at it bitterly. "Not that it matters," she sighed lightly. She wiped a tear off her face. "My parents think I'm a murderer, so they wouldn't want to see me. And Yuri and Walker are... gone." Miria swallowed the word, like it was a bitter food that she hadn't wanted to eat for a long time.

She heard Senji stirring, and squeaked before burrowing under her blankets. "...Were you cryin', or was I dreamin'?" he asked, groggy and annoyed. Miria hicupped and threw over the covers. "N-No, it was real," she said softly, and Senji raised his eyebrows. "And I thought you were tough," he sighed. "What is it then?" Miria pinched her palm with her nails and murmured, "When I was sleeping, I accidentally attacked Hummingbird, and..." She trailed off and looked down at herself. "What's wrong with me? I've never hurt anyone before until I came here, and now its a bodily function!" Miria let out a small, hollow chuckle and Senji raised his eyebrows. After a few more chuckles, she gradually began breaking down into tears. "I'm so scared, Senji," she sobbed, feeling her face turn red hot. "I can't stay here anymore; this is just too scary!" Senji walked over and stood right next to her. She looked up, and he reached out his hand to pull her up. Sniffling uncontrollably, she automatically reached around to hug Senji, but before she could finish, he started shaking her, looking her in the eyes. "

"Listen, kid," he said firmly, "None of us want to be here. At ALL." Their eyes met, and Miria blinked away a few tears in her eyes. "Some guys in here save up enough Cast Points to buy their sentence off and get out of here." Miria jumped up and her eyes shone with frantic hope. "R-Really? Then I can use my winnings in the next Carnival Corpse to-" Senji shook his head. "You don't get it? One," he said, holding his index finger in front of Miria's nose. "You're on Death Row. And that sentence would probably be quicker if you just wait it out rather than saving every Cast Point you have, not including Candy expenses," he said. His cellmate frowned and nodded slowly in understanding. "Two," he continued, holding up another finger, "You're a Deadman, so even if you DO ever find enough Cast Points, they'll NEVER let you leave."

Miria shook and swallowed the last of her tears. "Trapped in Wonderland," she muttered bitterly. She perked up and smiled slightly. "So... we're Alice then, right Senji?" Senji frowned, but nodded to humor her. "Uh, I guess," he said uncertainly. Miria went over to a desk and picked up a spare pencil and paper. "And if I'm gonna be here for life, I'm gonna have to make my mark. What type of prisoner would I be if I didn't?" she muttered. Senji widened his eyes in confusion. "What are you talkin' about, kid?" The blonde grinned widely (and a little madly) and waved a piece of paper at her cellmate. "I'm gonna make an anthem for this place!" she declared, and Senji stared at her. "...Why?" he finally asked, and Miria shrugged while quickly scribbling on the paper. "Well, one day, I'm going to die here. It's a fact," she said grimly. "And if I'm gonna die in Hell, then Hell isn't gonna forget me, no way!" She let out a small laugh and grabbed another piece of paper before writing furiously. "That, and I figure this place should have a little song, like an inside joke for Deadmen here," she concluded. Senji chuckled slightly, thinking of an 'anthem' for Deadman Wonderland. "What did ya have in mind?" Miria folded her papers and handed it to Senji, grinning like an idiot still. "See for yourself!"

Before he could open it, however, a loudspeaker crackled, "Attention, Deadmen: Due to the incapacitation of one of our veteran fighters, who was scheduled for a long list of battles, Carnival Corpse will now be scheduled three times a week. Another notice, we shall begin having tag team battles consisting of two Deadmen per team to fight for an extra prize of 500,000 Cast Points on days you are not selected for Carnival Corpse." Senji and Miria looked at each other; more games and a new one too? "The first team shall be picked by the wardens," the announcer continued. "The first team shall consist of: Crow and Canary VS. An undecided pair. The winning team shall then become opponents in a regular Carnival Corpse match for the prize of 1,000,000 Cast Points. That is all." The loudspeaker silenced, and Miria's eyes widened as she saw Senji glaring out at the window. "Let's make that anthem or whatever soon," he said grimly, his voice even and cut with rage. "Otherwise it's gonna be yer funeral music."


	8. Chapter 8

After the announcement, Miria felt all the strength in her fade almost instantly. _I have to fight with Senji, so he'll protect me, _she thought, _But then we have to fight each other...He'll kill me instantly! _She felt tears fall off her cheeks and onto the floor of the cell, and she looked over at her lyric sheet. Senji was reading it and smirking, and Miria couldn't help but smile a little too; she had no idea Senji could really look _this _happy in this prison. "I like it," he said simply, putting it back on the desk. "It hits everything in G Block dead center. But don't songs need, like, music to it or somethin'? Otherwise it's just a poem."

Miria nodded and looked at the sheet of paper. "Well, first, we need the style of the music," she began, thinking of something fitting. "Maybe rock or something? I mean we can't have this song be something light and pretty; it's gotta tell people 'This is a place of harshness, and evil,' and stuff like that." Senji nodded vaguely, and Miria grabbed some of her remaining Cast Points (around 300,000) and headed out the door to call a guard. "'Scuse me!" she called at a tall one near her door, "I need to get to the Cast Store ASAP!"

The guard nodded and escorted her out of G Block and into the hallway. Miria sighed and moved to the other side of the guard, hiding herself from view of most inmates on the other end of the hall. When they entered the guest hall, Miria darted around, looking in the "Electronics" section of the store. _Let's see, all I need is some music/instrument software and a computer... Do they even have computers? _she thought, thinking of the connection to the outside world. She shrugged. _If they do, I guess there's no internet... _

She finally found a decent sized one, only a year old for 25,000 ('75% OFF, LIMITED TIME ONLY!' was what the tag on it said. Miria practically squealed in glee and hunted around until she found a few music software boxes. "Let's see, she murmured, reading the back of one lime green box. "Make your own songs, has over 1500 instruments to choose from, including percussion...AND only 2500 (Another '75% OFF!' item) This is it!" After quickly loading her items into her cart, she ran to the front desk and payed her 275,000 Cast Points, she zoomed out the door and into the cafeteria. _Such an amazing completed quest requires treats! _ Her guard ran at full speed to catch up, and she grabbed two of the biggest sundaes she could find and carefully lay them into the cart after paying, and preparing to leave.

A voice called her name. "Miria-chan! Hey, hey, Miria-chan, over here!" Her head whipped around, and she saw Shiro waving at her wildly, while Ganta just gave a little two fingered wave as he ate. "Hey guys," she greeted cheerily, pulling her cart over. "What's up?" Shiro grinned and pumped her fist in the air. "Ganta won the game with me today, and we both got red bean cakes!" She cheered, causing other inmates to stare/glare at her, and she sat back down. Immediately, Miria stiffened and looked at Ganta. "What..._game, _Ganta?" she asked quietly, deathly afraid that he was in a Carnival Corpse. Ganta refused to meet her eyes, and she shivered. "Look, who did you go against? It's okay, I know what it feels like," she assured, and Ganta looked at her strangely. "I was in the Obstacle Course," he explained slowly and incredibly confused. "It was me against everyone else. But Shiro and I were the last ones alive and the prize was lost before one of us could have technically won."

Miria let out a long exhale of air. "Okay, okay, I get it now," she sighed, relieved. "What's wrong?" Ganta asked, and Miria stiffened; he wasn't a technical Deadman...yet. "I'm just glad you two are okay," she said quickly, actually meaning it. Ganta smiled and Shiro grinned widely. "You're so sweet, Miria-chaaan~!" Shiro said, wrapping her gloved arms around Miria's bare waist. "Oh! Thanks, Shiro," she said weakly, sitting back down. She looked back at her melting sundaes, and took them out of her cart and lay them on the table. "Want to share them?" Miria offered, wanting to cheer Ganta up from nearly dying today. "Yay!" Shiro grabbed a spoon and immediately dug in while Ganta stared at it before slowly picking up a spoon. "Thanks," he said hollowly.

Miria watched them eat, and Miria looked around. She could barely comprehend how this kid didn't know about his Branch of Sin. _He's gonna find out soon, and without warning, _Miria thought, staring at this poor innocent kid. "Hey, Ganta?" she said quietly. He looked up, small bits of chocolate on his face. She bit her lip, and asked, "Have you had any... strange things happening to you? Like, whenever you're in danger or something, a weird thing happens with...your...blood?"

Ganta's eyes widened, and his lips parted slightly. "H-How did you know about what happened on my first day?" he whispered/asked, Shiro still eating the sundae. Miria shook her head. "I had a hunch, considering we've both had stuff like that happen to us," she replied, looking around. "I'm going to give you a warning, Ganta," she said grimly. "You're going to be moving to a special part of Deadman Wonderland soon, so just... be ready." Ganta frowned. "Like, a new cell?" he asked, and Miria nodded slowly. "Somewhere where I am. But when you get there, just be careful. And stay away from Humm-"

"Canary!" a guard called. "Let's get moving!" Miria sighed and got up, smiling at the pair of children hopefully. "I'll see you soon, guys," she said, pushing her cart towards her guard. As they left for G Block, Miria whispered, "My _name _is Miria. And once Senji and I finish this song, _nobody's _gonna forget it!"

**88888888888888 A/N 88888888888888**

**Okay, don't be mad that I've abandoned this for so long-**

***Gunfire and various Branch of Sins fly at me***

**Gah! Okay, okay, let me explain for Zorc's sake! First, I was really lazy and thinking of ways to get the plot forward. Not to mention, I have not been able to watch most of the Deadman Wonderland episodes, so I know **_**very **_**little about the Undertakers and anything after episode 7, except for Tsunegaga's past. Because its SOOOO messed up, and slightly relatable to me being a huge gamer. But moving on, I also was in Europe for a week, and after vacationing, I'm back, baby! Another not too reasonable excuse, I admit, was that I have a brand new fanfiction I'm writing, but not ****posting ****until the entire story is finished. Then, I am writing for "Holy Shinigami!", and still planning how to write the next book, which will take place in many different worlds at once. So, that's why I've been away for so long. But, now that I'm back in America, I'm back to writing and here to stay!**


	9. Chapter 9

Miria was working nonstop since she came back to her cell: After setting up the computer, installing the software, and reading the manual of how the music software worked TWICE, she still had to make just the basics of her song. Senji was lounging around the whole time, but he was a little helpful when he helped set up Miria's microphone headset that came inside the software box. "I look ridiculous," she muttered, "But I can do this." A few hours later, she had set up all the instruments, and had even got a beat going on her digital drum set. "Let's see, how to start this..."

She made the guitar strum seven times, and then added the drums. "Hmm..." she tinkered with the beginning in the beginning to make a little more intense than she needed, and then grabbed Senji. "I need your help with something," she said, and he frowned. "I can't sing, Kid," he said flatly, and she pouted. "I don't need you to sing well," she replied, thinking of how to persuade him. "This genre kind of depends on anger and emotion. And I prefer the audience have more vengeance and anger projecting the feel of this place rather than me just feeling scared. We'll even sing it together, okay?"

He shrugged and Miria held the microphone headset between them. "When I say go," she ordered, "Start with me. I've added real notes to the lyrics here, so don't get lost!" Senji shrugged, and Miria took a deep nervous breath. She thumbsed up him, and they started.

**Slit the throat of reason and reality**

**Cut myself and scream for their insanity**

**Wake up to this nightmare that will never end**

**The main attraction of this twisted master plan**

A musical break ensued, and Miria smiled at him. "Great job," she mouthed, and Senji reddened slightly. "You can get more angry, I can tell," she teased silently, and he scowled at the computer.

**Trust nothing but pain to get me through the daze**

**Sleep with one eye open not to be their prey**

**Fist against my face they bring me to my knees**

**The pressure's crushing down so hard**

**I can't break free**

Miria heard Senji's voice get harder, and it was surprisingly depressing to hear how much raw hatred there was in his voice. Not that she could blame him; now that SHE was living here too, she could imagine someone getting consumed by wanting revenge on the entire prison. The break stopped, and she tried to get angry, which she was trying desparately to do even though it ended up making her sound annoyingly emo.

**When I can feel my skin crawl**

**When I'm about to crack**

**The hunger for revenge**

**gives me strength to stand**

**I will be your deadman**

**With nothing but this blood on my hands**

**Stuck in your "wonderland"**

**I just want to make you bleed like me**

_I think that I made a singing monster, _she thought as Senji was getting more and more intense. _God, I write one song and suddenly I make my cellmate into a psycho! _He looked over at her, and she smiled lightly. "Much better," she complimented quietly, so the microphone can't record her talking. He nodded fiercely and the next part of the song began.

**Everyday goes by without a second thought**

**Living in a perfect and controlled project**

**A puppet of their sick perversion's appetite**

**Will I be trapped inside this hell until I die?**

**So what if no one cares**

**Enough to make a change**

**I give my bleeding heart out for one reason**

_Though, he __**is **__pretty darn good at singing... _She barely kept from giggling her butt off as she imagined Senji out of Deadman Wonderland and in a church choir. _Like that's ever gonna happen...We both know we're never leaving._ She frowned and balled her fists, thinking of why she was here: Tsunegaga. That freak was the one who pulled her into this in the first place. _Wait, keep thinking about Tsunegaga, _she thought, realizing how to access some pent up rage. When the final chorus began, she took Senji's hand and sang, all the while thinking of Tsunegaga...

**I will be your deadman**

**With nothing but this blood on my hands**

**Stuck in your "wonderland"**

**I want to make you bleed just like me**

**So make me your deadman**

**With only poison in my veins**

**Stuck in your "wonderland"**

**Stagnated by the passivity**

**I'm gonna make you bleed like me!**

After a few more seconds of music, the song ended, and Miria hugged Senji. "Omigod, thank you Senji!" she squealed, and he bristled. She blushed and pulled away. "Sorry, force of habit," she apologized quickly. Senji tilted his head. "You sing funny," he remarked, and Miria frowned. "Uh...what?" "Well, when you sang at the very end you sounded like you were gonna kill somebody, but now you're all lovey dovey and timid again." Miria shrugged. "I was just thinking about Tsunegaga and got a little angry..." she rocked on her heels. "But I'm fine now."

Senji smirked and crossed his arms. "You hate him too, huh?" he said, and Miria shrugged. "I don't know if I can hate somebody, but I guess he's the closest I've ever come to hatred," she replied. "Fair enough," Senji said, and Miria set up her headset to listen to them after she set their voices in the song. "Ooh, Senji, listen to us!" she whispered, and she placed the headset over him. "We sound..." "Amazing? Full of so much bitter emotion that the audience will boycott Deadman Wonderland?"

He looked at her flatly. "I was gonna say we sound pissed, but yeah, those work too," he said slowly, and Miria grinned. "I just hafta tweak some of the notes on here, and we'll be all set," she said determinedly, clacking the keyboard like crazy. Senji frowned and lay on the bed. "All set for what?" She grinned, her face illuminated creepily by the monitor's screen. "To have our song played during our big Carnival Corpse together... And maybe for the heck of it, have some fun by sending this to the only person who just might help me outside of here."


	10. Chapter 10

"So, who is this guy you're trying to send this to?" Senji asked gruffly, lying on the bed. Miria smiled widely and just kept typing at her computer. "Well, she's an old family friend," she explained. "And ever since my trial, she was the only one who thought I was innocent. Even though she's 63 years old, she's the best hacker I've ever seen; in fact, she testified at my trial, saying she knew that the camera footage in the game store was altered. But who's gonna listen to an old woman?"

Senji nodded and stared at the monitor: A long email was crawling line by line across the screen, along with the finished song link. "How're you gonna send a message to her in Wonderland? That fox faced dick probably has it so nobody can get onto the internet." His inmate nodded slowly while typing.

"Yeah," she drawled, "But, well… Remember how I said that my family friend is one of the greatest hackers ever? She kind of mentored me on how to beat the system." Senji raised an eyebrow and smirked. "So, you're a hacker now, Canary?" he asked. She nodded and leaned back in her chair. "Done!" she said gleefully, pressing 'SEND PROXY OF PROXY'.

Miria smiled wickedly and jumped onto the bed as the email floated away into cyberspace. "Now that it's in a proxy server of a proxy server, it should remain undetected as it gets to Nashi's email account!" she cheered. While she was grinning at Senji naughtily, she was dissolving into peals of excited laughter that almost shook the walls. Senji stared at her as his cellmate nearly exploded with glee, and she stopped when she noticed him staring. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, rubbing her neck. "You know I can get really happy sometimes, Senji!"

He shrugged, and she crawled back to the computer to send another email. "What're you doing now?" he asked, and her eyes brightened as she typed a short note with an mp3 of her song. "What do you think?" she asked innocently. "I'm thinking of what to write Mr. Tsunegaga in his email before I send it, silly!"

Senji frowned deeply. "You can't send one to that fox," he replied gruffly. "You don't know his email thing." Miria snapped her fingers and pouted. "Darn, you're right!" she groaned, laying her blonde head onto the desk.

She muttered to herself, trying to think of how to find Tsunegaga's email address. "Okay, if we can find his actual computer, I can just use his C.P.U and hard-drive to find his address… But even if we manage to hack into it, which isn't too likely, we could just download the song to his computer right then and there. Sound right, Senji?" He shrugged. "Is that all you can do today, Senji?" she teased. "Just shrug?"

He shrugged again, and she giggled before getting up from her small computer chair. "Why not just ask him to play it?" she pondered, and Senji gave her a deadpan look.

"Because that's really stupid," he replied bluntly. "He'd wanna know why we wanna play this weird anthem or whatever you call it, so-" He was interrupted by a loudspeaker in their room.

"Attention Deadmen," a nasally voice called. "A change in our new Carnival Corpse policy has just occurred due to the arrival of a new Deadman. Therefore, the rules of the Carnival Corpse are now as they were before. That is all."

The loudspeaker crackled out, and Senji and Miria stared at each other. A second later, Miria had her arms wrapped around him. "Good, now we don't have the chance of fighting each other for a while!" she breathed, feeling one small tear run down her cheek. She felt Senji stiffen and pull away, as usual.

Senji grinned widely. "So, a new Deadman in G Block? Wonder what their Branch of Sin is," he said amusedly, and Miria shrugged. "I dunno," she replied. Suddenly, she stiffened. "….." She faced Senji. "Do you think it could be Ganta? That kid from before?" she asked in a deathly afraid voice. Senji rolled his neck. "Maybe," he said, sounding a little disappointed. "That kid didn't seem too strong though; looks like it's gonna be an easy kill for his Carnival Corpse…"

Miria's blue eyes widened, and she glared at Senji. "Don't you have a little sympathy for the kid?" she snapped. "He's younger than me, and he's innocent of his crime; not to mention that he's now in G Block!" He sighed and ignored her flash of anger.

"I keep forgetting yer a bleeding heart kind of person, kid," he replied. "In Deadman Wonderland, it really doesn't matter who ya are or what ya did; you're in G Block, you stay in G Block. I realized a long time ago that if I can't escape those stupid damn games…" He grinned bitterly. "You might as well have fun playing them."

Canary huffed and shook her head. "Still, it's…..well…" She tried thinking of a good retort. "I still have the right to feel bad for him, okay?" Senji nodded, and the loudspeaker came on again. "What now?" Miria groaned.

"We have decided the opponent for our new Deadman, named Woodpecker, in his first Carnival Corpse," the same nasally voice announced gleefully. "Our next Carnival Corpse will be between Woodpecker and…..Crow!"

Miria paled and stared at Crow, who didn't seem too fazed. "Let's hope our resident assassin Crow doesn't go too hard on Woodpecker, shall we?" the announcer said heartily before the speaker died out again. _Senji? _She thought worriedly. _He'll KILL Ganta! But if he doesn't, then he goes to the Penalty Games. No, he can't go through that! He can't! _She clenched her fists and turned away from her cellmate. _But Ganta's just a kid…_

Senji tapped her shoulder, and she whirled around to face him. "Don't worry so much about this, kid," he said nonchalantly. "I'll be fine, trust me!" Miria's lower lip trembled, and she sighed. "Well, I know," she stammered tearfully. "But if you win, Ganta loses a limb, and if you lose, _ you _lose one! I don't want that, Senji!" She crawled onto the bed and buried her face into a pillow. "I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore…"

While she cried silently into her pillow, Senji waited for a moment before sitting next to her. "You seriously need to grow some balls, Miria," he sighed. Miria looked up from her pillow and stared at him. "But—"

"No, listen," he snapped. "People are always gonna get hurt, and I'm not just talking about Deadman Wonderland. Somewhere in the world, right now, a crapload of people are getting killed, tortured, beaten, and worse; but we can't do anything about it, can we?" Miria shook her head slowly, and he nodded. "If we can't do anything about people getting hurt, we have to take it as it comes and accept what happens. Got it?"

Miria stared at him for a while, letting the last of her tears wrench themselves from her eyes. Finally, she nodded and bowed her head in submission. "I u-understand," she said grimly. "I know things around me are beyond my control, believe me." She rose from the bed. "And I'm trying to get better at not feeling sad all the time, but I can't; it's just my nature to have compassion." She grinned at Senji. "Look at me; a dangerous inmate acting all preachy!" Giggling, she struck a pose, and Senji chuckled.

"Yeah, really dangerous, kid," he mused. "Sure, your Branch of Sin is pretty good, but other than that, you've got a lot of work to do in strength and stuff." Miria smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah?" she teased. "I bet I could beat you without my Branch of Sin, Senji!" Her cellmate raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Let's see what you've got then," he replied. "C'mon, hit me dead center!"

Smirking, Miria walked up to Senji and slowly mover her hand to her outfit. "You never asked _how _I'd beat you, Senji," she sang, her hands moving behind her back in order to pretend to undo her shirt straps. Immediately, Senji turned red, twitched, and vaulted himself onto the bed, shutting his eyes and turning away from her. "Dammit, Canary!" he yelled, and she grinned.

While he was dramatically looking away from her, she jumped up and struck another pose. "Hail Canary, who defeated the great and prudish Crowwwwww!" she cheered, giggling every time Crow looked back to see if her shirt was really undone (which, fortunately for him, wasn't; but who was Canary to tell him otherwise?)


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the day passed on without anything being accomplished; at least, that's what Canary was saying. "All of my plans won't work to find Tsunegaga's computer," she grumbled. "Well, if we can't put the song ourselves, we can wait for Nashi to reply in an email and she can tell us!" Senji was almost asleep when she was plotting, so Miria didn't have anyone to help her out as she kept planning. Sighing, she lay down on her own bed on the floor and stared up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Senji? Are you awake?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he replied groggily. "What is it?"

She fidgeted with her fingers and said quietly, "Do you think there's a way out of Deadman Wonderland? Any way at all?" Senji rose and raised an eyebrow. "A few people think so," he replied carefully, "But I really don't care." Miria looked up at him. "But don't you want to leave?" she asked, confused.

Senji shook his head, and Miria's mouth dropped open. "B-But this place is terrible! And when we sang, you sounded like you loathed it here too! Deadman Wonderland is-" "Straightforward and logical, unlike the real world," Senji interrupted. He stood up. "Think about it, Canary; here, the strongest survive by any means, and no matter how morally wrong people think it is, it doesn't matter here. In the real world, it doesn't matter if you're strong or not; there's all this other bullshit that can make even the weakest lemming strong. It's a retarded concept, but that's the way the real world works. In here, you can hit dead center every time and show that you can survive."

Miria frowned, but hesitated before replying, "Well, I guess you're right….." She snapped her head up. "But it's a lot easier for you to like it here because you're stronger than me, you know! I'm not very strong, so I don't really like being in a place like this." She took a deep breath and continued. "And since I'm not as strong as you, maybe I would be able to tolerate being here if…You…helped me get stronger?" she trailed off.

Senji looked at her. "You want training, kid?" he asked. She nodded, and he grinned. "About damn time you asked me, then!" She smiled widely and jumped up to hug him before stopping mid jump. "No," she said shutting her blue eyes. "I need to use self control, right?" Her fellow Deadman nodded and sized her up.

"First," he said. "You really need to control your Branch of Sin more. In that fight with Hummingbird, yer hands were acting on your emotions and not your will, right?" Miria nodded, and Senji sat down on the nearby computer chair. "Release your Branch of Sin," he ordered, and she immediately complied, pressing the button on her chest to cut her back. She smirked when she saw Senji redden at the sight of her touching her bikini, and suddenly ASURA revealed itself.

Senji eyed the hands that were holding blades, and stood up. "Let's see how fast you can move with them." He took out a piece of Candy from their group pile and held it up: It had a thick black 'M' on the front. "Hey," Miria protested, hovering above the ground with her tail. "That's one of my Candy pieces, Senji!" He nodded and tied it on a string that tethered it to the singing. Suddenly, he held up his arms and cut himself, making a blade of blood appear in his arms. Strangely, it didn't seem quite like Senji's Crow Claw to Miria: After cutting himself, Senji clenched his biceps, making his veins pop out and form a long scythe in between his hands.

Miria eyed it in awe. "That's not Crow Claw, is it?" she asked, and he shook his head. "Nope, this is my second form of Crow Claw," Senji explained. "It's called 'Invisible Black'." Canary moved her tail so she could take a closer look. "What does it do?" she asked, poking the blood blade.

Senji grinned and told her to step back. Immediately, she ran against a nearby wall and watched on curiously. A second later, a small sonic boom rippled through the room from Senji's hands, making the entire cell quiver. "Sorry," Senji said, closing his Invisible Black with his arms. "That wasn't full power; I didn't wanna break everything in here." Miria nodded and stared at Senji.

"That was so fast," she marveled. "How did you do it?" Senji shrugged and rolled his neck around. "You just need to use enough force and speed," he replied simply. He pointed at her. "Now, try to swing at that speed with yer hands."

Miria's blue eyes widened, and one of her hands pointed at her. "Me? I can't go that fast!" she exclaimed, and Senji raised an eyebrow. "That's why I have the Candy," he replied, poking the small orb on a string. Miria frowned, and Senji suddenly released Invisible Black again. "If you can swing fast enough to block my attack, you can keep your Candy from shattering. But you have to hit—"

"Dead center?" Canary finished. Senji nodded wisely, and she stared at the Candy in front of her. _It's one of my few pieces to myself, _she thought. _But I know I can't go that fast with my arms! _ Taking a deep breath, she held up her blades and built up a lot of force. _Just pretend it's a video game…A timed button press, at exactly the right moment to finish a mission! _

Within less than a second, Senji attacked, and Miria rushed at him, not thinking; just moving with adrenaline, almost as if she was doing it out of her body. She heard six blades clash against another, and glanced at the Candy: There it was, still hanging on the ceiling behind Crow, who was pushing against her blades. She smiled gleefully and clapped her hands. "I did it!" she crowed, and Senji nodded approvingly. "Decent job, Canary; we can improve your aim and speed later. Now I wanna see what your hands can do on their own."

Miria raised her eyebrows and stared up at her hands. "Like what?" Senji thought for a moment. "Starting out, see if you can climb with them. If I had to guess, they can be used like spider legs and insect legs to crawl around, right?" Miria shrugged and walked towards a wall and touched it with one of her blood hands. "I could give it a try," she replied, tentatively using her arms to touch the wall. After a few seconds, she gave herself a rush of speed and suddenly she had climbed up to the ceiling.

"Woah!" she giggled. "This is cool, Senji!' She laughed and crawled around the room with almost cat-like agility and suddenly felt herself getting dizzy. Miria held up her arms at Senji, who was observing her. "Senji, check this out; this is gonna be cool!" She crawled across the ceiling and positioned herself above Senji's bed, and then casually lowered herself down onto it while posing. Senji smirked and Miria grinned cheekily before she glanced at a nearby clock.

"Oh my God, it's 3:00 in the morning!" she exclaimed running over to Senji. "You need to go to sleep before you have to fight tomorrow, Senji." He glanced at her, not budging. "I don't have to sleep," he protested, and Miria crossed her arms. "No," she replied. "You're my cellmate AND my friend, and I'm not letting you go to a match if you're tired. Please, Senji; for my sake?" Her eyes widened into big and innocent puppy ones, and he sighed. "Fine, kid," he said, lying on the bed. Miria smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Senji. I'm gonna go to bed too- Oh, wait!" she said, looking around outside their door for a guard.

Senji looked over at her. "What's wrong?" he asked, and Miria waved a guard over and hurriedly talked to him while Senji lay down.

"I'm really sorry to bother you at this hour, sir; but since I attacked someone in my sleep last night, would you mind standing by my door to make sure I don't get out and hurt someone else?"

The guard stared at the strangely polite inmate in front of him and nodded slowly. She smiled widely and bowed. "Thank you!" Miria shut the door and jumped onto her bed. Once she had made it under her thick blanket, she sighed contentedly. "Nighty night, Senji," she mumbled, drifting into the first peaceful sleep she had had in a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

Miria woke up numbly, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Senji? You up yet?" she called. No answer. She opened her eyes and stared at their room, which she was now alone in. "Senji?" she called again, louder this time. Silence. Her lip trembled in worry, and she stared at the digital clock on her computer desk. "It's already 6:00 P.M?!" Canary yelped, looking outside for her cellmate. "If Crow isn't here, then he might be fighting right now!" she moaned. After not seeing her friend in the halls, she sprinted to the television and flicked it on, feeling an icy grip grabbing her stomach.

It was Senji who was onscreen, playing around with Ganta on the Carnival Corpse stage. Miria whimpered, but then clenched her fists. "No, I can't get worried," she scolded, sitting on her bed to watch the game. "I have to just watch."

While she watched in dread, hoping somehow that both Ganta and Senji wouldn't be hurt, she saw Ganta gain the upper hand and use his Branch of Sin, which reminded Miria of a cannon. Instead of aiming at Senji again, Ganta shot at the chicken head loudspeaker aimed above him. "Senji can dodge that easily, Ganta," she muttered. She was right; Senji held up his arms to slice the head in half, but while he blocked the projectile, Ganta used it to his advantage and shot Senji at point blank range.

Miria watched as Senji soared through the air and finally land on the ground. "No! NO! Senji!" she screamed at the television, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. "Senji, get up; don't lose!"

As he hit the floor, she saw him mutter, "Dead…Center…" The medics carried Senji offstage, and a few seconds later Ganta also collapsed form blood loss. Miria shut the television off before the announcer could say anything, and she felt herself shivering. _Senji…He's going to a Penalty Game…_ She screamed and threw her remote against the wall, splintering it into two pieces.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek, but she suddenly stopped. "I can't cry over this," she said, taking deep breaths. "I….I…Senji will be fine, no matter what; he must've lost Carnival Corpse before, and he so strong he won't care if he loses a body part!"

Blearily, she manually turned on the television as the flashy title card for the Penalty Games floated onscreen. "Greetings, ladies and gentlemen! As you know, one of our Deadmen has just lost a Carnival Corpse; how sad!" A comedic 'sad' sound effect blared, and Miria felt bile on the tip of her throat. "And now, our Deadman Crow will face the price for losing a game! Let's see what he loses today!"

The doctor that had cut Hummingbird the previous game was the same one today, smiling down at Senji before waltzing over to the slot machine on the monitor. Miria crossed her fingers and chanted under her breath. "Don't make a vital organ, don't make it a vital organ!"

The doctor pulled the lever, and the various items sped by. As Miria kept chanting, hopeful he would live, she noticed the slot machine slow down until it hit 'Right Eye'. Miria let out a small amount of breath; Senji would live, but….

She saw Senji's face as the announcer said what he would lose. As she saw his face with no emotion, no care, she smiled bitterly; that was definitely Senji, looking like he didn't care that he was going to lose his own eye! Her smile dropped immediately as she saw the camera swivel to zoom in on Senji's face as the doctor's assistants moved in to move his eyelids with medical instruments, showing most of his eyeball.

Miria winced and pinched her palms so hard that blood came from her hands, which swirled and bobbed up and down in the air as she looked on in fear. "I can look at him," she whispered firmly. "I have to look at him; I won't be afraid!" Finally, the doctor smiled widely in a way that made Miria sick as she slowly pried out Senji's eye.

Senji's yells almost blasted the speakers apart, and Miria bit her lip and forced herself to keep staring. "Oh, God, Senji," she whispered, feeling tears pour down her face. Finally, his screaming subsided, and the announcer came on again. "Well, let's hope that Crow learns his lesson! Tune in next time for—" Miria shut the television off and sat numbly on the bed. "Senji….." She ran the door and up to the nearest guard.

"I need you to take me to the Deadman Infirmary," she demanded quickly, feeling braver than she felt at the moment. The guard stared at her. "What for, Canary? You don't look injured or anything." The guard smirked through his helmet. "What, did you attack someone in your sleep again?"

Miria glared at him and shook his head. "One of my friends is losing blood, and my other friend just lost his right eye," she said in a quiet voice while biting back the urge to cry. "Let me see them. Now." The guard shrugged and escorted her down the hall to a large white infirmary. "I'm guessing you're looking for Crow?" the guard asked, and she nodded. He pointed at a bed with Senji on top, who was staring up at the ceiling with an eyepatch over his right eye.

"Thank you," she said briskly before running to her cellmate's side. He noticed her coming and raised his eyebrows. "Hey kid," he greeted normally, and Miria bit her tongue to keep from crying again.

She looked at Senji and smiled wobbily. "H-Hey, Senji," she said quietly, trying to seem strong. "How are you d-doing?" He shrugged. "Other than the fact that I don't have one eye, I think I'm fine," he replied. "Did you watch the Carnival Corpse, kid?"

Miria nodded and swallowed. "Yeah," she whispered. She smiled and ran a shaking hand through her hair. "Ganta's tougher than I thought." Crow nodded.

"Yeah, he did hit dead center," he muttered, rubbing his neck. Miria finally couldn't take it anymore, and she wrapped her arms around Senji. "What are you doin', kid?" he asked, feeling her shivering.

She held back her tears, but kept hanging onto Senji. "What do you think I'm doing?" she replied, her voice muffled against Crow's shoulder. "I mean, I know you don't need comforting, but what else would I do if my friend lost his eye? I'd comfort him, even if he didn't want it!" She pulled away. "But," she sighed. "I know that you probably don't feel upset about it, right?" He glanced at her, surprised she wasn't bawling like she normally would. "I mean," she continued, "You lost, and you think that you deserve your penalty, which is kind of true, but it still doesn't make it right!" she protested.

Senji smiled and nodded slightly. "You're getting better, kid," he remarked. Miria blushed and shrugged. "I guess," she muttered. "When are you getting out of here, Senji?" Senji rose from his bed.

"I was getting ready to leave when you walked in," he replied, standing up. "You ready to go, Canary?" Miria nodded, but then stopped. "Wait," she said. "Can I visit Ganta and Hummingbird? I really didn't get the chance to apologize to her for trying to kill her…"

Senji shook his head. "They aren't in the Infirmary anymore, kid," he said. Miria frowned. "What? But Ganta lost a lot of blood, and Hummingbird—" "She heals pretty fast," he explained. "And Woodpecker only lost a little blood. They patched him up, gave him his awards and Candy, and he left to go to his cell."

Miria nodded, and then tilted her head. "Wait," she replied, "Ganta has a cell in G Block already?" Senji nodded, and Miria frowned again. "And they can't even fix up a room for me quick enough, but they give him a room and he's been here for a day? Unfairness, I say!" She gave a mocking pout, and then shrugged. "Well, he's got a lot more trouble than I do as the brand new kid, I guess," she decided. "He can have the room then."

The two cellmates smirked at each other and set out to leave. While they were walking, Miria bumped into Tsunenaga (**A/N: I just realized that's how his name is spelled. BY GOD, I FEEL LIKE SUCH A NOOB!) ** quite literally; she walked straight into him! She immediately recoiled and bowed before she knew who it was. "Oh, sorry sir!" she exclaimed, blushing. When she looked up, she saw Tsunenaga's smiling face. "Er, hello, Mr. Tsunenaga," she stammered.

Tsunenaga merely smiled (how surprising). "Hey there, Canary," he greeted cheerily. "Miss Takashima and I were coming to check on Crow before he left for his cell." Miria stared at the woman beside him and recognized her. "The doctor that hurts the people in the Loser Games, right, ma'am?" she asked innocently before blushing at her boldness. _I really don't want to get on her bad side, _she thought. Miria bowed again. "Pardon me, ma'am!"

Takashima merely smiled slightly. "No worries, Canary," she said. "At least, not until you lose your first match…" Miria stiffened, but said nothing. Senji walked in front of her. "What do you need to check me for? I'm already fine," he said gruffly, and both Tsunenaga and Takashima smiled acidly. "Just to see how your eye socket is; you know, to see if any infections are taking place and things like that," Takashima said, walking towards Senji and whipping out a flashlight.

Miria politely looked away as Takashime flipped Senji's eyepatch and bared his now empty eye socket to the world. While Takashima was inspecting Senji's eye, a thought suddenly occurred in Miria's head. "Excuse me, Mr. Tsunenaga?" she asked. The promoter looked over at her. "Yes, dear Canary?" he replied. Miria tilted her head.

"Well, I know how strong Deadmen can be," she began. "So if some of them go out of control, like go insane and start trying to hurt guards, what would happen? Like, how would the staff restrain someone with that power?" Tsunenaga smiled and patted her head. "Oh, never you worry, Canary," he replied. "That's why we have the Undertakers!" Miria frowned. "Under…takers?" she asked.

Tsunenaga nodded. "They're special guards that keep Deadmen in line, in case some ever try to rebel." Miria nodded in understanding. "Oh….Where are they?" she asked curiously. Tsunenaga chuckled and patted her head. "They're kept outta sight until they're needed." She nodded slowly and saw Senji waiting for her at the door.

Before she ran to catch up to him, Tsunenaga put a hand on her shoulder. She bristled, and he leaned against her ear to whisper, "And don't worry about the Undertakers now, dear Canary. They only deal with major rebellions and rule breakers; not hackers that try to send emails to their friends on the outside!" Miria turned around and faced him with wide eyes. "Er….I—"

Tsunenaga smiled and shook his head. "No need to apologize, dear," he said. "By the way, I love that song of yours; you sing quite beautifully with that Neanderthal you call a cellmate!" She stiffened again and bowed, embarrassed and angry at how he insulted her friend. "Thank you, I suppose," she said briskly before walking over to Senji and back to her cell. _Crap…._


	13. Chapter 13

When Miria and Senji arrived back at their cell, Miria bitterly told her cellmate what Tsunenaga had told her about the email. "How did he know you sent it? Didn't you do some hacker crap or something?" Miria nodded blearily and stared at her computer. "Yeah," she muttered. "But if I had to guess, he's a pretty good hacker himself… Wait…"

She peered at her computer's CPU and pointed at something attached to the side of it: A small data chip, only one inch wide, bearing the letters 'D.W.'. "He attached something to the computer!" she moaned. "I bet he has these on every computer they hand out so that they monitor what you do! Either that or he had someone sneak into my room at some point…"

Senji poked the flash drive boredly. "Honestly, I bet you aren't the first one to be monitored by old Fox Face," he said grimly. "He may have wondered what the hell we were doing while he watched us through the security cameras in here." Miria nodded and then mentally slapped herself for forgetting about the cameras in her room.

"What if they get Nashi in trouble?" Miria asked worriedly. "She didn't do anything, but if they see I tried to talk to her, she might get court-martialed or something!" Senji shook his head. "If they would have done anything, they would have put her in here for a week or two," he replied. "Probably just to scare you."

Miria nodded wearily and looked over at Senji. "Hey, Senji," she began. "Are you in any pain at all right now? You _did _lose your eye after all…" She curled her toes in discomfort at the memory of it all over again. Senji shrugged. "Only when they took it out," he replied. "I don't really hurt when it comes to stuff like this." Miria smiled.

"You're probably the only person in the world that can have their _eye _taken out and saying 'Meh, I don't care', Senji!" Senji merely began feeling his new eye patch, and Miria had another thought. "Well, if you aren't hurting at all, could we keep training? I wanna get as strong as possible before my next Carnival Corpse!" she asked.

Senji eyed her. "Good fighting spirit, Canary," he said, smirking. "But if we train in here as much as I want us to, we're gonna destroy the room." She nodded slowly, and Senji took her hand. "Where are we going, Senji?" she asked eagerly, and he pointed down the hallway once they walked out. "Down there is a training room a lot of the other Deadmen use," he explained. "It's large enough and has a good amount of empty space for us to fight." Miria nodded in understanding and flagged down a guard to escort them to their new training room.

When they finally arrived, Miria's eyes widened; the training room was the size of at least five football fields! "Wow, Senji," she said, jumping up and down. "This is great!" Senji nodded and then threw off his coat, leaving him shirtless. Miria promptly squeaked, blushed, and looked away. "S-Senji!" she sputtered, shutting her eyes. "Why'd you take your coat off?!"

He rolled his neck around. "Because, it hinders how well you can move," he replied simply. Miria didn't move. "B-But you don't have a shirt on!" she protested. "It's weird!" Senji gave her a deadpan stare and moved her shoulders to face him. " I never have a shirt on," he pointed out. "You've faced a psychopathic teenager who gets off by torturing people, and you're afraid of me without a coat on? C'mon, Canary!"

Miria sighed and opened her eyes. "Well…Okay," she said. A second later, she had taken off her uniform's leather jacket and tossed it aside too, making Senji turn red this time. She smirked and put her hands on her hips. "What?" she asked in a way-too-sweet voice. "Jackets hinder how well you can move, right Senji?"

Before he could say anything, she released her Branch of Sin and rushed at him. "C'mon, Senji, let's play, let's play!" she laughed. He nodded and released Invisible Black. "Get ready, kid," he replied. "I never hold back."

The next two weeks went by without incident. Each day, Miria and Senji spent roughly five to six hours a day practicing new moves and training to the point where Miria was a master with her Branch of Sin: She could crawl up and around areas at incredibly fast speeds. Her hands could slash, punch, and do every attack in between at the speed of light, making it impossible to see them coming. Finally, she was able to be a little mentally stronger than before, yet only a little less disturbed by people being injured or hurt.

An interesting day was when Ganta was set to fight in his next Carnival Corpse, this time with Hummingbird. Miria normally didn't watch them that much, but she was worried that Ganta might lose against Minatsuki. "Senji, is it alright if I watch with you?" she asked while Senji was resting while watching the match. "Fine with me," he replied, observing Ganta's attacks.

Miria sat down on her bed and watched as Hummingbird barraged Ganta with Wing Whip, and eventually the fight was interrupted by a prisoner dressed in a guard's uniform. "What in the world?" Miria muttered. The prisoner ran inside, yelling about how Hummingbird was his sister and that Ganta had a lot of nerve attacking a girl like that. "Are you kidding? She's insane!" Miria argued, and Senji watched with slight interest.

Hummingbird had her innocent act on again, acting all afraid of Ganta, and Ganta appropriately responded by calling Minatsuki on her bullcrap. The boy, named Yo, refused to believe him and tearfully reunited with his sister. After a few seconds, Hummingbird had gone back to normal as she lifted Yo in the air and used him as a shield against Ganta's attacks. "What is up with her?" Miria whispered. "Her brother's trying to save her, but she's just tossing him aside?!"

Ganta was thinking along the same lines and spat that Minatsuki was a 'twisted bitch' for using her brother and even _torturing _him onstage, but Minatsuki wasn't listening and yelled that she really didn't care what either of them had to say. After a while, she told Yo the 'truth' about their mom, who apparently left a young Minatsuki behind in the Great Tokyo Earthquake to save her primroses.

Miria shivered and suddenly felt a new kind of feeling for Hummingbird; it was pity. "Her mother left her behind in the earthquake?" she said, eyes wide. "That's….horrifyingly terrible!" Senji looked back at his cellmate. "Still doesn't mean she can torture whoever she wants though," he replied quietly. "Still," he muttered, "Damn…."

The camera zoomed in on Ganta as he told Minatsuki that she shouldn't be like her mom and use her Branch of Sin to hurt people willy-nilly, and actually won the duel in the most improbable way: headbutting her to the point that she became unconscious. Miria scoffed and had to grin; in such a serious situation, a headbutt was actually pretty funny!

Medics carried off Minatsuki's unconscious body, and Ganta and Yo were rushed offstage. "That concludes the end of Carnival Corpse!" the announcer said cheerily. "After Hummingbird receives medical attention, stay tuned for the Loser Games!" Senji turned off the television, and Miria headed out the door. "I'm going to see them," she said firmly, and Senji raised his eyebrows. "Even Hummingbird?" he asked. "She'll probably try to kill anyone who comes near her bed…"

Miria walked out and asked a guard to escort her. "I don't care," she said. "She's probably taking what Ganta and her brother said really hard, and someone's gotta try and comfort her, right?" Senji walked behind her. "I think I'll come to check in with Woodpecker," he replied. "Maybe we can have a rematch soon!" He grinned, and Miria smiled. "You look like kid that wants a lollipop, Senji," she teased as they walked back to the infirmary.

When they entered, they saw Ganta and Yo standing near Minatsuki's hospital bed and talking to her. "The medical guys really work quickly," Miria remarked. "They were at the stage only a few minutes ago!" She waved at Ganta and immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Ganta, are you okay?" she asked, concerned for his injuries caused by Wing Whip. Ganta nodded while gasping for air, and she let go. "Sorry," she squeaked. "I'm a lot stronger now, so I probably squeezed you too hard!" He nodded, and Yo looked at her.

"Are you a Deadman too?" he asked, and Miria nodded. "Yep," she replied. "Your name's Yo, isn't it?" He nodded, and Miria frowned as she looked at Minatsuki. "I'm sorry your sister lost," she said quietly. "She fought me a while back, and the thought of her in the Penalty Games again so soon is just terrible…"

Yo frowned. "What Penalty Game?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. Miria winced; he didn't know about the Penalty Games? "I'm probably not the best person to ask," she said uneasily. "I haven't had one before, but I know that there's a penalty for losing a game." Yo stiffened and looked back at his sister, who was beginning to stir. "I'd better go," Miria said quickly. "Your sister really doesn't like me that much…"

She walked over to Senji, who was bright red because he was standing next to Shiro. Miria waved at the albino girl. "Hey, Shiro!" she greeted. Shiro smiled widely and gave Miria a bone crushing hug. "Miria-chaaaaaaan!" she squealed, giggling. Miria laughed and Shiro released her. "Did you come to see Ganta-kun too?" Shiro asked, and Miria nodded.

"Yep," she replied. "He held his own pretty well in the Carnival Corpse, huh?" Shiro nodded. As Miria listened to Shiro talking about Ganta, sweets, and playing with Yo and Ganta, Senji quietly stalked off and talked to Ganta about maybe having a rematch soon. When Shiro finally stopped talking, she frowned and pointed at Hummingbird's bed. "Hey," she drawled. "Where's Ganta-kun and Yo-kun?" Miria whirled around and saw that both boys were gone.

Miria tilted her head. "Huh," she remarked. "Where'd they run off to?" Shiro's frown deepened, and she dragged Miria out of the infirmary. "Sh-Shiro!" she stammered, "Where are we going?" Shiro ran faster and looked in every hallway she could find. "Shiro has to find Ganta," Shiro said, worried. "Where's Ganta?"

As Shiro frantically searched for her friend, Miria stopped her and tried to calm the girl down. "It's okay," she said calmly. "If you want, we can split up and cover more ground to find Ganta, okay?" Shiro grinned and nodded. "Good idea, Miria-chan!" Miria went off to the right side of G-Block, and Shiro ran off to the left.

_I should probably look for Yo, too, _she thought. _And I can go faster if I use ASURA… _She smiled and released her Branch of Sin without saying it, something she was getting better at doing. As her tail popped out with her hands, she leaned forward and searched for Yo and Ganta. At the end of the hallway, she finally saw Yo running up to Tsunenaga. She let her Branch of Sin leave her, and she stood on her own two feet to attract less attention to herself.

Behind Tsunenaga was a man with bright red hair that was dressed in a monk's uniform. And…Did he have a guitar?_ Is he an inmate? _Miria wondered. She smiled. _If so, I totally need to ask where he got that kind of guitar model; it's so awesome! _

Yo noticed the man as well, and pointed at him. "Are you a monk or something?" he asked, and the stranger smirked. "I'm an _uber _monk," he corrected. Tsunenaga looked at Yo. "Well, Mister Takami, what would you like to ask me about?" he asked. Yo straightened a little.

"I want to buy Minatsuki's freedom!" Yo said, pushing his Cast Point card forward. Tsunenaga merely smiled. "I'm afraid that you can't, Mister Takami," he said lightly. "You see, a girl with…abilities like your sister is just too valuable to let go with your Cast Points. I'm afraid she'll have to stay here." Miria watched with shock and disgust; Tsunenaga always like being as sadistic as possible, but to tell Yo something like that? That was just twisted!

Yo glared at Tsunenaga and charged at him, but he never made a hit; within a second, the 'uber monk' from before turned his guitar and fired it like a machine gun, hitting Yo a hundred times before falling to the ground. Miria stifled a scream and hid behind a wall before Tsunenaga or the monk could notice her, and she ran to find a medic or guard.

When she was about to reach the infirmary, Shiro pulled her from behind and looked up at her with fearful eyes. "Miria-chan, Miria-chan!" she cried. "I saw a tan lady punch Ganta-kun and carry him off, but she was so fast that I couldn't catch up to her and save Ganta-kun!" Miria shushed her to avoid anyone overhearing them, and Shiro jumped up to kick open an air vent. "Sh-Shiro! What are you doing?" Miria asked, and Shiro pulled Miria into the air vent with her.

"C'mon, Miria-chan," she goaded, crawling along the air vent at top speed while dragging Miria behind her. "We have to save Ganta-kun!"


	14. Chapter 14

While Shiro pulled Miria along through the air vents, Miria thought of Yo bleeding out in the hallway and winced; she should have tried to save him, or at least stopped that monk from shooting him! _No, _she thought, _That guy seemed really strong…He would have beaten me, too. _Shiro screeched to a halt at a fork in the road and lifted her head. "Hmm…." The young girl pointed to the right. "Ganta-kun's scent is _that _way!" She hurried off, leaving Miria to stumble behind her.

"You can track him by scent?" she asked Shiro, dumbfounded. Shiro giggled. "Of course; can't you?" Miria shook her head, and Shiro shrugged. "Oh well, you haven't been around Ganta-kun that long, so it's okay!"

Suddenly, they both stopped at the sound of splintering wood somewhere near them. "What was that?" Miria asked. Shiro frowned. "I dunno, but Ganta-kun is near there!" They both crawled towards the sound, and they both heard a guitar riffing within earshot. "Guitar… Oh God, it's that monk!" Miria whispered, and Shiro tilted her head. "What monk, Miria-chan?"

Miria pointed down below them. "There's a monk with a guitar," she explained. "And he hurt Yo. If he's near Ganta, then he might hurt _him _too!" Shiro gasped and hurriedly searched for the room with the music, and finally stopped in front of an air grate. Miria peered in and saw the monk shooting at Ganta, who had fired one of his blood attacks, but the gun obliterated it! _His gun can stop Branches of Sin? _she thought._ That's incredible!_ "On three," Shiro whispered, positioning herself against the walls. "One….Two…THREE!" Before Miria could react, Shiro had jumped down into the room and took Miria with her, making them both land onto the monk's guitar.

The entire room gasped, and Miria saw Ganta and a few strangers in the room, along with an unconscious Yo. Shiro ran to hug Ganta, and Miria noticed the remains of the monk's guitar below her, but not the monk himself. "Oh no," she moaned. "We must've fallen onto that monk's guitar!" She backed up behind her to avoid stepping on the pieces until she bumped into someone. "You mean _uber _monk, kid."

Miria jumped and swiveled to see the monk with a crazed look in his eyes. "S-Sorry, I forgot the 'uber' part," she stammered. She suddenly looked him up and down, remembering that she nearly fell on him a second ago. "Oh, sir, did we hurt you at all?" she asked, incredibly concerned. He stared at her in surprise of her care. "No," he said uncertainly. Miria smiled warmly. "Good," she breathed. Miria stepped back and handed him the remains of his guitar. "I hope someone can fix this," she said. "It's actually an amazingly built model!" He took his guitar pieces and looked at Miria and Shiro, who was still hugging Ganta.

"Well, I suppose that happenings go on during some gigs," he mused, walking off. "See ya soon…"

Miria and the others stared at him, dumbfounded, and suddenly Miria turned around to pick up Yo and try to find his heartbeat. "Oh, thank God," she said. "He's still alive!"

Ganta stepped out and stared at her. "Why were you so friendly with the guy that was _shooting _at us?" he asked, and Miria shook.

"Well, for one thing, I needed to distract him for as long as possible before he tried to kill Shiro and I for breaking his guitar," she began shakily, feeling adrenaline rush through her veins. "B-Besides, I still don't like hurting people if I can help it, even really terrible people, so I had to see if he was okay!" Ganta shook his head, but didn't say anything more. Meanwhile, Miria stared at the strangers around Ganta.

She pointed at them. "Excuse me," she began. "Who are you guys? And what did the strange monk want with you?"

The man in clogs smiled. "We're Scar Chain," he said. "A league of Deadmen planning to break out of Deadman Wonderland." The tan woman, presumably the one Shiro was talking about earlier, grinned.

"You're Canary, aren't you? We all saw you hold your own against Hummingbird!" she said. Miria blushed. "Thanks," she replied, "I've gotten a lot stronger since then…" The tan woman held out her hand. "Name's Karako, yours?" Miria shook it tentatively. "M-Miria, Miria Drane."

The man in clogs shook her hand next. "I'm Nagi, head of Scar Chain, Miss Drane. Nice to meet you!" Miria smiled and shook his hand, along with all of the other members in the room.

"Can we send someone to take Yo to the infirmary?" Miria asked, her voice laced with concern. Nagi nodded, and two of the Deadmen ran off, carrying Yo."So, Mr. Nagi," Miria slowly said. "You said you guys are planning to…escape?" Nagi nodded. "Yep," he replied. "In fact, Mr. Igarashi is a new member of our group!" Ganta stiffened. "But I never said—"

"Let's let everyone meet you new members!" Nagi said, leading Ganta, Shiro, and Miria into another room. Inside, a group of people seemed to be having fun inside a bar/living room: People were talking, laughing, and having a surprisingly good time for a bunch of inmates! Nagi and Kakaro stood up on a soapbox.

Karako cupped her hands. "Everyone, listen up!" she announced, and the entire room looked at her and their leader. She grinned and pointed at Miria and Ganta. "These are our new members: Woodpecker and Canary, otherwise known as Ganta and Miria!" The group waved and applauded, and Miria blushed before waving meekly. "H-Hi," she said shyly. As Ganta and Shiro went to get something to drink, Miria observed the crowd as they all greeted their new member.

Nagi and Kakaro took her around the room, showing the main members and introducing her. Finally, they stopped at a pale older teen, who was fiddling with a holoscreen and muttering something about calculations. "Miria, this is Rokuro," Nagi said. "He's our main tactician, and is probably the smartest one in our group."

Rokuro analyzed for a few seconds, and she bristled slightly; something about this guy seemed kind of off. "I observed you falling out of the air ducts from the security cameras," he said, smirking slightly. "An…interesting tactic, but I doubt it would be useful while fighting, according to my calculations."

_Well, _she thought, _talk about making a bad first impression. _"I suppose not, Mr. Rokuro," she replied politely, smiling a little. "Perhaps my newfound skills would make you less doubtful of my usefulness in your calculating eyes?" He raised an eyebrow, and Miria turned red before blushing. "M-My deepest apologies!" she murmured, worried she had insulted him. He merely smirked. "Your abilities, you say? From the footage in the training rooms, that would be true; but your extreme timidness is where the probability of the Undertakers killing you increases."

She nodded. "Yes, Mr. Rokuro," she said meekly. A question bloomed in her head. "I actually don't know much about these Undertakers, other than the fact that they are sort of like Anti-Deadmen guards. Is it alright if I ask you about them?" Rokuro eyed her again. "Shoot, rookie," he replied.

"Thank you," she said, smiling widely. "Well, I guess the first question I have is: What do they look like?" Rokuro stopped typing on his screen and gave her a 'look'. "_That's _your first question?" he asked rudely, and Miria blushed in embarrassment. "Y-Yes," she replied. "How can I fight them if I don't know what they look like?"

Rokuro's eyes widened, and he chuckled. "Rookie, rookie, rookie," he sighed, resting a hand on his cheek. "You really don't know? You almost fell on one a few minutes ago!" Miria's blue eyes widened. "You mean the guitar monk?" she asked, innocently curious. "Do they all dress like that? Guitar guns don't really seem to be good weapons, though…" She frowned in confusion, and noticed Rokuro's laugh getting louder. "What a moron," he laughed. "That's not what they _all _look like! And they don't all have Genkaku's weapon!"

As his laughing grew harder, Miria stiffened and felt her ears get hot. She glared at Rokuro in annoyance. "If you think that I'm an idiot because I tried to make a logical guess at something that hasn't been explained to me, then you're the moronic one! I'm trying to understand more about this, but if you're going to insult me without being useful, then I'll just leave you to your beloved holoscreen!" she snapped. Rokuro's laughing died, but his smirk remained. Immediately, she noticed people were staring at them, and she suddenly realized that she had shouted at him.

"F-Forgive me," she said, immediately reverting to her old self. She walked off and sat down across the bar where Rokuro was sitting.

While Nagi and Karako were showing Ganta around, she waved at the bartender wearily. "What would you like for consumption, Miss Canary?" he asked. Miria smiled wearily. "Please," she replied. "Call me Miria. Um…I'll have…" she looked at the bottles behind the man. "Do you have any tea or something? I don't like how alcohol tastes so bitter." He nodded and gave her a mug of green tea. She bowed her head and took a swig.

"Thank you." A hand tapped her shoulder, and she turned to see Shiro enjoying a tall sundae. "Want some, Miria-chan?" she asked, grinning. "Sweets taste better when you eat with someone else!" Miria nodded and Shiro handed her a second spoon to eat with. While they ate, Shiro looked at her slowly.

"Hey," she said thoughtfully. "Why isn't Crow-kun here? He's good at playing, isn't he, Miria-chan?" Miria nodded, but then thought about it for a moment. "Well," she began, "Sen—Crow doesn't really want to leave Deadman Wonderland like these guys do. So he probably doesn't want to join them because of that." Shiro nodded and ate a huge scoop of her sundae. "So Crow-kun's home is here then, right Miria-chan?" Miria nodded, and Shiro giggled. "Me too, Miria-chan; my home's here too!"

Suddenly, Miria's mind slapped her; Senji didn't know where she was! She rose from the table and ran up to Nagi. "Mr. Nagi," she asked, "I need to talk to my friend in his cell for a bit, so he knows where I am. Can I come back later?" Nagi nodded and smiled warmly. "Of course, Miria," he replied. "But you should come back tomorrow for the briefing if you're going to miss tonights, okay?" She nodded, and ran out of the room to get to Senji's cell.

Rokuro had watched Miria up until the moment she left, and then made his holoscreen show him the cameras that Miria was running through. He noticed her stop and release her Branch of Sin, allowing her to run faster while laying on her tail. "Hmm…Interesting emotional attachment to her cellmate, combined with her timidness and control..." He smirked. "She'll make a perfect addition to my calculations." Rokuro lightly traced his hidden walkie talkie and walked out of the room, saying he had to use the restroom.

The pale polymath pressed the 'Communication' button. "I think we have a winner for 'Operation Crow Ace', Genkaku," he whispered. He got back an immediate reply. "Well, isn't that interesting," the monk mused. "Tsunenaga said something along those lines a while ago. He didn't give me a picture though; says her name's Canary?" "That's the one," Rokuro replied, smirking.

Genkaku thought for a moment. "The Bossman wants her taken during the attack tomorrow" he said. "And the prude said that I can't even lay a finger on her until he says 'OK'… He just had to ruin all my fun, didn't he?" Rokuro chuckled. "Ah well, you can at least play with Nagi at the same time, right?"

A small insane chuckle echoed from the walkie and talkie, and Rokuro turned the volume down. "True, Rokuro, true," Genkaku replied. Rokuro heard someone nearing the door, and ended the conversation quickly. "I gotta go before they notice I've been gone for too long."

He turned off the walkie talkie, slipped it into his pocket, and walked back inside, a small smirk plastered on his face. _Isn't this a nice little calculation?_

**A/N**

**Ooh, another chappy published! What's 'Operation Crow Ace'? Well, I can't say enlightenment will come next chapter…But you'll see what it is somewhat soon. Anywho, it's got something to do with Miria, and if Tsunenaga's at the head of it, some disturbing crap will go down. **

**Genkaku doesn't know that Canary's the girl that broke his guitar gun. And when he finds out, he may just have to break that little order of 'Don't hurt Canary'. But can you really blame him? That gun is pure epicness!**

**To all of the Rokuro fangirls, know that I am NOT a Rokuro hater if that's what you think: I think he can be really hot and cool too, but…he's kind of a douche to the rookies, isn't he? :3 Not to mention he's voiced by Grell from Kuroshitsuji in Japanese, which is just badass~!**

**Till next chappy, this is Everyonesfangirl13579, saying:**

**Next chapter, prepare for a bungload of fluff! *evil cackle***


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: PUT ON YOUR FLUFF SHIELDS FOR THIS ONE, FOLKS, I SERIOUSLY WENT TO TOWN ON THIS ONE. THANK YOU, ENJOY, AND IF YOU DIE OF FLUFF OVERDOSE I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE! (=^.^=)**

Miria stopped and dismissed her Branch of Sin in front of Senji's cell. She could hear him talking to himself, and heard water running. "I haven't showered since yesterday; ugh,"she whispered. Shrugging, she walked inside and called, "Senji, I'm—" She stopped short when she saw Senji standing in the middle of the room, wearing only his eyepatch and holding a damp towel.

She squeaked and whirled around, shutting her eyes before she could see anything other than his waist and above. "Naked!" she sputtered, refusing to look at Senji. He quickly covered himself. "Why are you naked when you aren't in the shower?"Miria said shrilly, and Senji shrugged. "You weren't here, so I didn't really see the point," he said simply. "Where'd you go, anyway?"

"Well, after Shiro talked to me, Ganta and Yo were gone, so we looked for them," she said, her eyes still closed. "And then Yo was talking to Tsunenaga in a hallway about freeing his sister, but Tsunenaga said no, and when Yo attacked him, this…this guitar guy just shot him a million times!" She slowly opened her eyes and walked over to Senji's bed to sit down. "So, I ran off before they could see me, and Shiro said she saw this tan girl take Ganta, so she dragged me through the air ducts until she found him about to get killed by the guitar man, and Shiro _pulled us down _and smashed his guitar gun!"

Senji frowned. "Guitar guy? Was he a Deadman or something?" Miria shook her head. "No, Rokuro said he was an Undertaker," she replied. "Rokuro?" Senji asked, raising an eyebrow.

The blonde girl nodded. "Right, I didn't get there yet," she sighed. "Anyway, we smashed his gun, and—" "You broke an Undertaker's weapon? How'd the fight go afterwards?" Senji interrupted, grinning. Miria shook her head. "We didn't fight," she said, confused. "I just gave him his guitar pieces, and he walked off, saying that 'happenings occur during gigs' or something."

Senji scowled. "Next time you come across an Undertaker, tell me," he said firmly. Miria frowned and put her hands on her hips. "You make it sound like I need protecting or something, Senji," she said childlishly. He laughed and shook his head. "Nah; I just wanna take part in the fun of fighting those guys too! I hear they're pretty tough," he explained. Miria chuckled, and she started talking again.

"Anyway, I met these people in this group called 'Scar Chain'," she said. "And they're planning a prison break! They're all actually really nice, except for Rokuro, but I don't care much about him. They seem almost like a family!"

She smiled at first, but then looked down. "But I know you wouldn't be interested," she said. "So I dunno if I should go with them tomorrow…" Senji raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to go with them because _I _don't want to?" he asked, and Miria nodded. "Of course," she replied. "You're my best friend in here, and you trained me and helped me survive in here, so I'd obviously want to stay with you!"

Senji shook his head. "Kid," he sighed. "Don't give up what you wanna do just because _I'm _happy here; that doesn't make any sense!" Miria frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I'm stronger now, so I can get better at handling myself, right?" Senji shook his head. "You've gotten stronger and you're a better fighter, but you aren't me, kid," he said. "I love fighting. I love getting stronger by fighting. But you…You're still a pacifist, and that's never gonna change."

Miria looked down and nodded slowly. "I know," she said softly. "B-But I don't have anybody else to go to outside, Senji; Nashi is the only one who wouldn't want to kill me, and she doesn't even live in Japan!" She felt a tear trickle down her cheek, and she pinched her palms to keep herself from crying harder. "I really don't see a lot of reasons for me to leave, but I know that I can't stay here if I have to play in the Carnival Corpse again." Her knees shook, and her entire body shook."I don't know what to do anymore, Senji!"

Not caring about being strong anymore, she collapsed into bitter tears, and Senji stared at her for a few seconds before sitting next to her on the bed. "I don't want to cry anymore," she said, her voice thick. "But I just don't know how to go on at all… I'm just too weak and scared!" She cried harder, and Senji awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder.

_Dammit, what do I do? _he thought. _I can't just say 'Life sucks balls in here, kid, deal with it' or she'll just get more upset… _"You're not weak," he blurted out. Miria looked up at him and sniffed. "Yeah right, Senji," she said, her face wet with tears. "I can't even see people like Minatsuki and the guitar monk get hurt at all, and I don't like fighting in real life, just video games. I'm just a weak crybaby in prison." She looked down and sighed. "I'm not…like you."

Senji grabbed her and looked her in the eyes. "Miria, you don't _want _to be like me," he said firmly. Miria frowned. "But you're strong, and you can stand being in—" "So? I'm only like that because I was born a fighter," he interrupted. "You can get as strong as you want, Miria, but you need to know that I know I'm a fucking psycho; I'm probably the only person in the world that _has _to fight, like it's an addiction and a bodily function. Someone like you shouldn't try to be like a fucking psycho, should they?"

Miria shifted her weight and shook her head. "When you put it like that, it makes sense," she mumbled. "But you helped me when I said I wanted to be like you, didn't you?" He shook his head. "I said I'd help you get stronger," he replied. "I know you can't be like me, ever. You're too…well, too innocent, I guess." Miria's eyes widened slightly. "Innocent?" she asked. Senji nodded.

"I was gonna say 'good', but that would make me think that I was 'bad', which is kind of true, but not what I mean," he said. "You're innocent in the sense that you're a person that always wants to help people, and never hurt anyone if they can help it. Your willpower to not beat the shit out of everybody is actually kind of…impressive."

His cellmate tilted her head back and forth, and shrugged. "I guess despite all that's happened, it's kind of impressive that I haven't gone crazy and hurt anyone that came near me," Miria replied carefully. She smiled slightly and laid her head on Senji's shoulder."Thanks for calming me down, Senji," she said quietly. He shrugged and realized his arm was still on her shoulder, and quickly pulled it away. "No problem," he said, slightly tense.

They were both silent for a while. After a few minutes, Miria slowly got up, still slightly red faced and tearstained from crying. "I'm gonna take a shower now," she announced, almost dancing to the bathroom door and walking inside, shutting the door behind her. Senji leaned down onto his bed and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to wonder what the hell his cellmate was doing to make him so soft.

The bathroom door opened, and Miria's blonde head popped through the opening. "Hey, Senji?" she asked. Senji saw that only her head was showing, so he didn't turn away. "What?" he replied. She grinned widely, like a little kid playing with a beloved friend. "Love ya!" she piped up before shutting the door and turning on the water. Senji turned bright red and stood there for a moment to register what Miria just said. "…" Finally, he just flopped on his bed and muttered, "I think I broke her brain or something…. That's gotta be it."

After Miria finished showering, she hastily wrapped herself up in a towel, along with her hair. "Senji, be prepared for me wearing a towel," she called, and Senji promptly held up a sheet in front of him to hide everything but her face. "Got it!" he replied, and she stepped out. "You're an expert at censoring me," she remarked, giggling and hastily putting on her costume.

She gave him a thumbs up, and Senji put the sheet down. Miria yawned and lay down on her bed. "I'm always cold on this thing," she remarked. "Maybe I have some weird reptilian cold blooded DNA or something…" She immediately shivered and burrowed under her covers. Senji watched her for a while and then leaned back to try and fall asleep. "Hey, Miria," he said. "What?" she whispered. "Have you decided what you wanna do tomorrow?" Miria nodded and turned to face Senji. "Yeah," she said. "I'm going to join Scar Chain tomorrow, but I won't leave Deadman Wonderland." Senji frowned. "How the hell does that work?" he asked.

Miria threw off her covers and walked over to sit on Senji's bed. "I'm going to stay, because I know that I have a better chance of surviving in here," she said. "Outside, I'll go crazy or get killed by the loved ones of the people they think I killed. But the people in Scar Chain, like Ganta, they have to get out. They _need _to. And I know that I have to get them to freedom if I can." Senji stared at her.

"If you help them escape and stay and get caught, Tsunenaga will want you in hell," he warned. Miria clenched her jaw and nodded. "I'm prepared to make that sacrifice to help them, Senji. They're so determined, I just have to help them!"

Senji shook his head slowly in disbelief. "You're way too much of a martyr, Miria," he sighed, and Miria smiled slowly. "I can't help it, Senji," she replied softly. "I just…know, I just know that I can help them. And what kind of person would I be if I didn't help them with the choices I have?" Senji's frown deepened. "Still, it's not like you have to risk your life for a bunch of strangers though," he advised. Miria looked him in the eyes. "Senji," she said quietly. "It's my choice."

_What the hell is she thinking? _Senji thought. _I knew she was innocent, but that Fox Faced bastard will __**destroy **__her if she helps them leave and gets caught! _"I guess so," he muttered. "Just remember what I trained you to do out there, alright?" Miria smiled and nodded, squeezing his hand. "Hit dead center!" she cheered quietly, and they both chuckled.

She traced his blanket and smiled dreamily. "Your blankets are really warm," she sighed, rubbing her cheek on it. "Lucky duck…" He shrugged and started to take it off, but Miria stopped him. _God, I really don't wanna ask this and sound like a weirdo, _she thought. "Um, since I know I'm going to have a nightmare about tomorrow," she said uneasily. "Could I maybe…sleep…next to you?" Miria turned bright red and jumped off the bed. "Sorry; that sounded creepy!" she apologized, and Senji shrugged. "Nah, it's fine, I guess," he said. "Just, um, don't wear yer uniform; I don't want your boob popping out while you sleep." She nodded and picked up Senji's coat. "Can I use this?" she asked, and he nodded.

Miria slipped on the oversize jacket and crawled next to Senji, feeling warm and fuzzy. "Thanks, Senji," she yawned, leaning against him. He shrugged. "It's a special circumstance, so it's fine," he said stiffly. Miria's eyelids drooped, and she drowsily said, " 'Night Senji," she said. "….Night," Senji replied quietly.

Before she completely fell asleep, Senji heard her mumble, "Love you…" When he was sure she was asleep, he smirked and put an arm around her before sleeping himself.

**A/N**

***Brushes bits of fluff out of hair* Alright, if you survived this chappy, then congratulations! Well, next chappy we've got Scar Chain's epic prison break, introducing the Undertakers, and Senji being unusually stressed out when his cellmate leaves to fight. Grah, I'm trying not to make Miria a Mary Sue, but I'm sure I'm getting closer and closer to the edge of Sue-dom. Just tell me if she is, and I'll try to work on it, kay? Till next chappy, this is Everyonesfangirl13579 saying:**

**Someone totally needs to make a Sparta Remix of Rokuro yelling: "WHO RUINED MY CALCULATIONS?!" How perfectly hilarious would that be? XD**


	16. Chapter 16

Miria woke up, actually having a decent dream for once. She rose in silence and stared down at Senji, who was still sleeping. Smiling, she slowly crawled out and stared at the clock. "Six o' clock," she whispered. "I should go if I don't want to be late…" Before she walked out the door, Miria grabbed a nearby piece of paper and scribbled a note to Senji.

"I can't just write 'Hey, I'm off to go to the rebellion'; that would give it away to the guards if they came in!" she muttered. Finally, she settled on writing: 'Went to play. Be back in a while. Love, Miria.' Smirking, she placed the note on Senji's forehead and walked out the door. "Bye, Senji," she whispered. "See you soon!" As she stalked her way down the hall, a tear fell down her cheek. _I hope I do actually see him again…_

She found the door she had left from, and stepped inside, taking deep breaths. When she opened it, she saw Scar Chain having breakfast and joking around, just like yesterday. Rokuro was still sitting at his bar stool, working on his holoscreen. Refusing to meet his eye, Miria walked over to Nagi and waved. "I'm here, Mr. Nagi," she said cheerily. "Am I late?" Nagi smiled warmly and shook his head. "You're actually right on time," he said. "Come, find a seat!" Miria nodded and sat near the front of the room after quickly grabbing a cup of tea.

Karako stepped up, a pointer in her hand. "Alright," she said. "Here's a recap of our plan: While the safety inspectors and Tsunenaga are being distracted because of the week-long inspection, we'll lead an attack to one of the data warehouses so we can upload _this _to the inspectors." She held up a flat data chip. "On this is every illegal act that Tsunenaga has ever done in Deadman Wonderland, including profiles on all of us. With it, we can shut Deadman Wonderland down and be free!"

The crowd cheered, and Miria stared at the chip. "We'll be splitting into teams," Karako continued. "The first group, led by me, will be holding onto the data chip and making their way to the service elevator nearby. The other group, consisting of Nagi and Rokuro, will activate the elevator lever to allow us to get inside. We'll be able to delay the Undertakers with two of our members disrupting the alarm signals, but only for a little while. Any questions?"

Miria raised her hand, and Karako nodded firmly. "From what I could tell from the guitar monk's weapons," she said, "The air-like bullets he shoots are able to counteract Branches of Sin, like Ganta's. Shiro and I saw him do it in the air grate when he was shooting at Ganta. Do all Undertakers have weapons like that?" The group chuckled, and Karako shook her head. "We saw the footage of the fight," she replied. "Genkaku just dodged Ganta's Branch of Sin; you don't need to worry!"

Miria nodded slowly, but frowned; she _knew _she saw the guitar monk negate Ganta's attack! "Okay then," she muttered. Karako looked around for anyone else with a question, but Miria had been the only one. "Alright then," she said. "Let's move out!" The room almost shook with cheering, and Miria released her Branch of Sin and allowed her tail to speed her along as she ran down the hallway with the rest of the group.

She eyed Nagi and Rokuro going the other way to find their destination, and she called over, "Good luck!" Nagi smiled and nodded, and Rokuro didn't respond. Miria shrugged and followed the others to a darkened hallway. One of the Deadmen put in a contact and had his eye scanned to open the security door. The doors hissed open, and the group stood behind Karako.

"It's a weight panel," Karako said. "It'll go off if it senses the weight of the user isn't right." Ganta piped up, "So how do we get across?" The man who opened the door smirked and released his Branch of Sin, making a sticky web bridge above the panel. Miria stared, wide eyed at the bridge and muttered, "Cool…"

As the group stepped across, Miria still used her tail to move across, and everything seemed to be going smoothly. That is, until the bridge weakened, and one of the panels moved. A few Deadmen fell to the ground, making alarms inside blare. "Crap, the weight's too much!" Karako yelled, and suddenly, the doors they had entered slid open again. A large robotic machine rolled in, it's security camera glinting. "Necro Macro!" Karako barked. The Deadmen prepared to fight the machine, and it sprayed a hot liquid close to Miria and the Deadman behind her. Involuntarily, Miria's tail jumped and she rose to the ceiling, her arms clinging to the top. The man behind her wasn't so lucky; his entire body was sprayed, and very quickly, the acid began to corrode his entire body and skin!

"H….Hot….M-Mom…." The man held up a skinless arm, and was crushed by the moving Necro Macro. Miria felt herself about to cry, but shook her head. _This is a battle, _she thought to herself._ People are going to die, you knew that! _

The Necro Macro sprayed more acid on the metal panels, making it begin to fall. Karako immediately ran to it and used her Branch of Sin, a coating of blood on her body, to hold it steady. "Everyone, go! Get to the elevator!" she ordered, and she looked at Ganta. "Ganta, take the data chip," she said, tossing it to him. "I'll handle it here." "But—"

"I'm counting on you, Ganta," she said, smiling stiffly. "I trust you." The Necro Macro sprayed her shoulder, making her wince. Miria dropped down to help her hold it up while the others raced for the end of the hall. "Miria, what are you—"

"You hold up the bridge," Miria said. "I'll handle the robot thingy!" She vaulted off her tail, and rose directly above the Necro Macro while she fell. _Just remember training with Senji, _she thought to herself. _Hit dead center! _While she was about to fall on top of the Necro Macro, her arms raised their blades and stabbed the machine in the center. It splintered and fell in pieces, and Miria hovered over to Karako to help her up. "That was fantastic, Canary!" she said, grinning, and Miria blushed. "It was just one robot," she said. "C'mon, we need to catch up with the others!"

Karako shook her head, still holding the broken panel. "I have to hold the bridge," she said. "Besides, I can't fight with a shoulder like this." She showed Miria her left shoulder and forearm, badly stained with acid. Miria winced and thought. "I'll carry you from the ceiling," she decided, picking Karako up and jumping up to the top with her tail. The panel fell as they hung in the air, and Miria used four hands to hold Karako, and two hands to crawl to where they came in. She gently dropped Karako off and waved. "Get better, Karako!" she called. Karako grinned and gave her a two finger salute as Miria crawled to the other side to catch up with the others. _She's a lot stronger than she looks, _Karako thought, walking back to base camp.

Miria finally caught up to the others, who were waiting near the elevator, which was closed. "Miria!" one of the elderly Deadmen said with relief. "Did Karako make it?" Miria nodded and pointed at the hallway. "The Necro Macro thingy really hurt her shoulder," she said. "She had to get first aid, so she went back to base camp." The Scar Chain members sighed in relief. "Good," Ganta said. "But now we need to wait for Mr. Nagi and Rokuro to open the elevator."

The others nodded, and Miria thought. "Well, the people Karako said were distracting the guards and Undertakers with disruption thingies have stopped," she said. "And the only entrance into this room is the bridge, which is broken now, so we're safe for the time being!" She smiled widely, and the other Deadman chuckled.

Miria lay back into her tail, resting like she was on a hammock, and looked up at the ceiling. Her hands subconsciously did random things with each other, like playing pattycake, thumb wrestling, and two were even having a swordfight with their bloodblades. The others watched her hands, and Ganta stared at her. "How come your Branch of Sin arms do that?" he asked, and Miria looked at him. "Do what?" He pointed at them, and Miria saw what they were doing. "Huh," she remarked, surprised they were doing things on their own. "Well, they respond to my emotions, and since I'm kinda bored I guess they are too." She smiled, and Ganta nodded slowly.

About fifteen minutes passed, and everyone was feeling uneasy. "Nagi…Rokuro…" one of the members murmured. Miria frowned and paced around the room. "They have to be fine," she insisted. "Nagi's our leader, and even though Rokuro's a jerk, he's pretty smart. They're fine!" The others looked around doubtfully, and a few seconds later, the doors hissed open.

They all cheered. "They did it!" The group ran into the elevators, and Miria still propped herself up on her tail as they rose. "So, what're you guys gonna do when you get out?" she asked, and the others grinned. "I'm gonna go to my factory and see my wife," one of the guys said. "And you can all have jobs there too!" One of the other men smirked. "You sure your wife won't see me and leave you?" he teased, and the first man laughed. "Nah, she's super faithful to me; no way she'd fall in love with a mug like yours!" The group laughed, and Miria grinned. _Even right now, they're still cheerful… _

The elevator stopped, and the others prepared to find their freedom. The group nudged each other excitedly, and the doors hissed open to reveal—

A small army of men in white armor, with a redheaded monk holding a guitar. "Hey, fucking guys," he greeted, and Miria's eyes widened in fear. _It's a trap! _A second later, she saw the Undertakers prepare to fire and jumped out of their reach as they hit the Deadmen behind her. The ones in front fell immediately, and the others retaliated by firing with their Branches of Sin. When they hit, the Undertakers fired their guns, their bullets making the Branches disappear.

"The Branch of Sin doesn't—" One of the Deadmen was cut off as she was stabbed through the neck by a soldier. Miria had caught the attention of five Undertakers when she jumped, and they fired at her. Thanks to her training, she dodged where they were firing by crawling onto the ceiling and used her arms to launch their bloodblades onto each of them at the speed of sound. She winced as they fell, and yelled, "Sorry!" Genkaku stopped firing at the already dead Scar Chain members and looked up at the source of the voice.

"Hey," he remarked, pointing at her. "It's the Yellow Girl that broke my guitar with the White Girl." She looked at him and waved uneasily. "Hello," she said politely, her voice a little shaky. "I see your guitar was fixed, Mr. Uber Monk; I'm glad!" She smiled genuinely, and he grinned.

"Listen," Genkaku asked. "You know a Deadman named Canary?" He poked some of the nearby bodies and grinned. "I didn't kill her, did I?" Miria's eyes widened. "Wh-What do you want with her?" she replied. _He knows my face, but not my name, _she thought. _But why would he care about my name? _He shrugged. "Doesn't matter," he replied. He pointed his guitar at her. "If you tell me, I'll make your salvation come quickly and painlessly, Yellow Girl!"

Miria shook. "I'm Canary," she said, pointing at herself. "Please tell me why you wanted to know who I was, Mr. Uber Monk." He frowned and sighed. "Man," he said, disappointed. "And he said I can't lay a finger on ya, and you're the one who broke my guitar!" Miria stiffened. "Who told you, Mr. Uber Monk?" she asked calmly, and Genkaku grinned. "The Bossman, obviously!" He fired his gun near her, knowing she would jump, and loaded his gun with tranquilizers to shoot at her with.

As Miria dodged his bullet, she didn't notice the tranquilizers and attacked the guards that were closing in on Ganta. Her bloodblades rained down on them, and Ganta looked up at her. "You're welcome!" she called, and then sped off on the ceiling to attack the other Undertakers, all the while dodging Genkaku's bullets. She noticed a few Undertakers closing in on a pair Deadmen, and she jumped down and used her arms to throw the Undertakers into each other, knocking them out and hitting the floor. Around five Undertakers remained, and the Deadmen she rescued assisted in taking three of them out. When Miria finished taking out her Undertaker, she felt someone behind her and whipped her body around to see Genkaku holding his gun and shooting her in the shoulder.

A numb pain shot through her arm, and she fell to the ground, her Branch of Sin being sealed inside her. _Am I dying? _she thought, looking at her shoulder. _Wait…_ she touched what Genkaku had shot at her: a long thin needle. "It's not a bullet," she said simply. Suddenly, she felt her vision becoming fuzzy, and she was incredibly exhausted. "Miria!" The other Deadmen, Ganta included, ran to try and help her, but the last two Undertakers held them back as she closed her eyes and fell unconscious into Genkaku's arms. "What an easy gig," he snickered, throwing her over his shoulder.

"You two," he ordered, pointing at the guards. "Take care of the others." The Undertakers saluted and rushed at the few Deadmen left, while Genkaku carried Miria off and down the hallway. He smirked as he entered the Undertaker HQ. "Maybe Tsunenaga wouldn't mind if I played _one _song for her…."


	17. Chapter 17

Miria's eyes slowly opened, her vision incredibly fuzzy. She tried moving her arms and legs, but they were held back by something tying her to where she was sitting. Her head throbbed a little, and she heard the sounds of a riffing guitar getting louder and clearer until she realized the player was only a few feet in front of her. Her vision cleared, and she saw Genkaku playing a rock song Miria loved as a kid.

"Are you playing 'Ave Maria'?" she asked, her voice thick with the side effects of the drugs. Genkaku stopped and grinned. "You know yer songs," he remarked, ruffling her blonde hair roughly. "Glad yer awake for the concert, Yellow Girl." Miria frowned. "My name is Miria, Sir," she replied stiffly while trying to move her arms. He shrugged.

"Whatever," he replied. "I'm actually glad you woke up; the tranquilizers I shot ya with were pretty strong." Miria scowled at the floor. _So that's how come I didn't bleed, _she realized. _It was a dart, not a bullet! _ "Well, I'm, er, glad I woke up then," she replied uneasily. "May I ask why I'm being kept in…Where are we, exactly?" Genkaku smirked. "Undertaker HQ," he replied, setting his guitar down. "And yer being kept here for Tsunenaga. He said he wanted us to kidnap ya, and we don't argue with the Bossman."

Miria nodded sadly. _Tsunenaga must want to punish me for helping the others escape, _she thought. _Well, I knew this would happen. _"I guess I'm getting punished for helping the Scar Chain members escape, then?" she replied. Genkaku laughed roughly. "They didn't escape," he chuckled. "You're goin' in for an experiment!" Miria froze.

"Wh-What experiment?" she asked, feeling her blood become cold. Genkaku flopped down on where Miria was tied up, which she saw was a dark colored couch. "Some mission called 'Operation Crow Ace'," he said. "Sounds kinda boring, but Rokuro and The Boss said you were perfect for it." Miria stiffened and glared at him. "Rokuro? He's a traitor to Scar Chain then? I knew it!" She pouted childishly, and Genkaku smirked. "Yeah, Rokuro sold you guys out," he replied. "In fact, there's another guy we got thanks to him!"

Genkaku pointed at an unconscious man tied up in a chair. His head was bowed down, but Miria recognized him immediately. "Mr. Nagi?" Genkaku nodded. "Yep, he was quite a catch," he replied, glancing at Nagi. "But we got him too!"

Miria stared at Genkaku, incredibly silent. He scowled. "Whaddya starin' at, Yellow Girl?" he asked, getting insanely close to her. She moved her head back. "Well, if you really want to know," she replied stiffly. "I want to know why you're an Undertaker." Genkaku raised a red eyebrow. "Ya do? What for?"

The teen refused took a deep breath. "I want to know why you would help someone like Mr. Tsunenaga," she replied. "And I want to know how you could be so cruel and evil to innocent people who were victims of circumstance, and just trying to leave the nightmare they're trapped in. Are you a sadist? Or insane?" She immediately paled and looked down. "I'm sorry for insulting you," she said quickly.

Genkaku frowned. "What's with you being sorry, Yellow Girl?" he snapped. "I killed people you cared about, and I tried to kill you; don't apologize, be a man!" She shook her head. "I don't like insulting people," she said simply. "In fact, I don't like hurting people at all. Why do you think I apologized to your men when I attacked them?"

He stared at her. "You're pretty soft, aren't ya?" he asked, and Miria tilted her head. "I guess so," she replied. She snapped her head up. "Hey, shouldn't you be beating me up or something?" Genkaku scoffed. "Do you want me to?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"No," she said. "But you seem like the person who would want to hurt someone who destroyed his guitar, right? So why didn't you beat me up or anything?" Genkaku shrugged. "True, Yellow Girl," he said. "But The Boss said I can't hurt ya; he likes experiments to be in good health." He grinned at her menacingly. "But that doesn't mean I have to leave you in _perfect _shape." Miria shuddered; she didn't like the way that sounded.

Her eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean?" she asked, scared out of her wits. Genkaku moved lay down on the couch so his head was resting on the arm closest to Miria. "Well," he said, examining his guitar calmly, "If I feel like it, I might rape or molest you or something… If I was gonna do anything, it'd probably be molesting since I can't leave too many bruises without the Boss getting pissed off. And maybe some minor cuts and psychological terror wouldn't hurt, right?" Miria's eyes widened to the size of saucers and she stared at him, shocked and terrified.

"How can you say that so nonchalantly, you sadistic pervert?" she snapped, forgetting her usual peaceful nature. "I'm not letting you do any of those things to me!" She glared at him and tried to untie herself. Genkaku smirked. "You're not as annoying when you're pissed," he remarked. "It's actually kinda cute." Miria scowled at him and looked away from him to try and calm herself down.

Genkaku twirled a guitar pick between his fingers, and Miria said icily, "You never answered my question, you know." He looked up and saw her staring at the wall straight in front of her to avoid looking at him. "What was the question again?" he replied, and Miria sighed through her nose, still refusing to look at him. "I asked why you're so sadistic and cruel," she said.

The uber monk frowned in confusion. "Why do you care, Yellow Girl?" he asked, curious to what Miria would say. She broke her gaze from the wall to look at him in annoyance. "My name is Miria, you know—Ah, forget it," she sighed. The Deadman rolled her neck around. "I'm curious because I think there's a good reason for you to be so terrible. So, why are you like that?"

Genkaku shrugged. "Lotta reasons," he said. "When you're a kid getting beaten, raped, molested, and bullied all the time, some shit's bound to come out of it. That, and me being a complete wacko, of course." Miria looked at him with wide and soulful eyes. "You were…Oh, I'm sorry," she breathed. "I know it doesn't completely excuse what you've done, but…That's horrifying!" Genkaku shrugged. "I'm over it," he said, getting up to grab a water bottle. "Besides, it helped me realized how to achieve enlightenment."

Miria tilted her head. "Enlightenment? Oh," she said. "You were a Buddhist, weren't you? Is that why you wear a monk's uniform?" He shook his head and waved a finger in her face. "I'm _still _a Buddhist, Yellow Girl," he corrected. Miria frowned. "Buddhists search for peace and purity," she argued. "You don't search for peace and purity, do you? You kill people!"

Genkaku went in closely and traced her cheek with his index finger, making her bristle. "Wrong again," he said, smiling widely, and a little madly. "I already _found _it." Miria stared at him, trying to put the pieces together, and he moved his finger away. "See," he began. "I found enlightenment the day of the Tokyo Earthquake. It was after one of my bullies was trapped under a pile of rubble, and he was calling out for me to help him, see?" Miria nodded slowly, interested in his story.

"So, I realized at that moment that help, that _salvation," _Genkaku continued, "Is death. The only way to be saved be the world's evils is to leave it. It's that simple!" He laughed, and Miria's breath deepened in her chest. "B-But what happened with the man that bullied you?" she asked, and Genkaku grinned. "I killed him," he said casually."And then I killed my other bullies and made a shrine out of their bodies." Miria paled considerably and swallowed. "I see…." she said uneasily.

Genkaku leaned back onto the couch. "Ya see, Yellow Girl? _That's _salvation. _That's _saving. All those people I kill, I'm saving 'em from themselves and their wrongs." Miria thought back to what he had said to her outside the elevator. _"If you tell me, I'll make your salvation come quickly and painlessly, Yellow Girl!" _She nodded slowly. "Well Mr. Uber Monk," she finally said. "I don't agree with your religious views, but I don't insult anyone's religious views, regardless of how insane they make a person." Genkaku raised an eyebrow and picked up his guitar. "Good rule to have, kid," he said. He strummed on his guitar, and Miria glanced at Nagi, who was still unconscious.

"How long until Mr. Nagi wakes up, Mr. Uber Monk?" she asked, curious. Genkaku continued strumming. "Probably two or three days," he replied. "Hibana messed him up pretty bad." Miria raised her eyebrows. "Who's Hibana?" "Second division Undertaker Captain."

Miria stared at Nagi worriedly, and noticed something she had failed to see before. "Is his arm gone?!" she asked, her voice an octave higher than usual. Genkaku laughed hysterically. "Your face is priceless right now, Yellow Girl!" he cackled, and Miria blushed bright red. "That's an appropriate response when you see someone you care about with an arm missing!" she retorted, and he laughed harder.

Genkaku finally stopped and grinned at Miria in his disturbing way. "You look kinda cute when you're scared and freaked out too, ya know," he said lasciviously, and Miria looked away again. "I'm glad you find me flattering when I'm scared out of my wits, but I really don't want…Whatever you're implying with your grin, Mr. Uber Monk?" she said uncomfortably. Mr. Uber Monk whipped out a knife from his pocket, and Miria jumped at the sight of it (well, as well as one could jump while tied up and on a couch).

He traced her left arm with it, and Miria paled. "I wonder what you look like with blood on you," he said, keenly staring at her bare arm. Miria thought frantically how to stop him. "You shouldn't cut me," she warned, and Genkaku raised an eyebrow while playing with his knife. "Why not, Yellow Girl? I really care about yer opinion," he said sarcastically. Canary pursed her lips. "Well, if you cut me, I can use my Branch of Sin to escape from my bonds, silly!" Genkaku scoffed. "I know that, Yellow Girl," he replied. He traced her skin with the knife. "But you won't be able to release your Branch of Sin before I grab my guitar and shoot you full of Worm Eater bullets."

Miria stiffened when she felt a blade against her. "W-Worm Eater?" she stammered. "What's th-that?" Genkaku traced the knife on her shoulder. "It's the weapons all Undertakers have," he explained, as though talking to a five year old. "They can negate the Nameless Worm inside Deadmen's Branch of Sin, thus making you lose your abilities." Miria instantly remembered Ganta and Genkaku fighting. "So I was right about that too," she muttered. She looked at him teasingly. "How do you know I can't just be faster than you with my Branch of Sin?" she teased, and Genkaku gave her a half smile. As fast as Miria's arms, he grabbed his gun and fired a few hundred shots into a nearby chair.

"…Oh," Miria said simply. Genkaku nodded and kept playing with his knife. "Now," he said. "Let's see how well you bleed!" He took his knife and quickly made a long-but-thin cut on Miria's forearm, making her wince. Blood trickled down her arm, and it slowly began to rise and bob up and down in the air. Miria bit her tongue to keep from screaming at Genkaku to leave her alone as he made more small cuts on her arm.

"Wonder what it tastes like," he muttered, pulling on a strand of floating blood. It stayed tethered to her arm, and Miria glared at him. "No," she said firmly. "You're not gonna taste my blood; forget it!" Genkaku gave her a chiding look, and made a deeper cut higher up on her arm, closer to her shoulder. She winced again, feeling more pain on her arm. Genkaku tugged on Miria's blood strand again. "I'll make you hurt more, Yellow Girl," he chided, and Miria shuddered before giving him a glare. "I've felt worse," she said, trying to stay calm. "I've faced Hummingbird; I bet I can handle what you can dish out, especially since you can't hurt me too bad!"

Genkaku gave her a bitter smile and made another cut on her shoulder, making Miria jump involuntarily. He smirked and rested his head on her shoulder while making deeper cuts on her arm. She squeaked when he started breathing on her neck. "Boss has a damn good medical staff, so if I really needed to _discipline _you, they could easily patch you up if I wanted to be a little less gentle…" He took his knife and made an incredibly deep wound on her shoulder, and another cut closer to under her cheek. Miria whimpered and bit her tongue to keep from crying out, and Genkaku smirked. "Should I ask again?" he asked teasingly, and Miria sighed and bowed her head, letting Genkaku take a fingerful of blood.

He put a blood-covered finger in his mouth and smiled. "Tastes sweet, Yellow Girl," he said next to her ear. She twisted her head and huffed. "You got your blood," she pleaded quickly, her voice slightly higher. "Please stop cutting me and get off of my shoulder!" Genkaku shook his head. "I don't think you're in a position to give me orders, Yellow Girl," he replied, still on her shoulder and making medium sized cuts. "Besides, it's really fun feeling you jump a little every time I make a cut."

He kept making cuts and breathing into her neck until he got bored and lay down on the bed. "You stopped tensing up when I cut you," he said, looking disappointed. "I guess the gig's over for now." Miria relaxed her shoulders, not caring about the multiple cuts on her shoulder. "Oh, thank God," she muttered, and Genkaku eyed her. "What was that?" he asked quietly, and she blushed before looking away. "Nothing…" A few silent moments passed, and Miria looked back at him while he was on the couch. "Do you mind if I go to sleep for a while?" she asked, and Genkaku stared up at her. He slung his guitar over his shoulder and rose from the couch. "Go ahead," he said, starting to untie her and carry her over his shoulder.

"Wh-What are you doing?" she asked, trying to kick him with her bound feet. He walked through the halls of Undertaker HQ until he opened a bedroom door and shut the door. "What do you think I'm doin'?" he asked, tossing her onto a bed and smirking. "Don't you wanna sleep in a bed?" Miria frowned and narrowed her eyes. "With you involved, I think I would be more comfortable sleeping on the couch," she replied icily. Genkaku held out his hands mockingly. "Ah, you got me," he admitted jokingly while putting his guitar away.

Miria looked up and noticed that the room was rather large, and laced with guitars and band posters. _How unusual, _she thought dryly. _The rock obsessed sadist having loads of band memorabilia! _Genkaku climbed on top of Miria on the bed, making her squeak involuntarily again. He chuckled and untied her arms. "I guess you don't like sleeping hunched over, so I'll just tie you to the bed," he said. The moment he had the rope off her wrists, she leapt up and tried to punch him in the throat and knock him out…The key word being 'tried'.

Genkaku scoffed and dodged her punch. Within two seconds, he hand her arms pinned at her sides. "Naughty, naughty, Yellow Girl," he said teasingly while tying her arms to the front bedposts. "I thought you wouldn't want anymore punishment today!" Miria's eyes widened, and she looked down. "I d-don't," she said shakily. "I-I'm sorry…" The Undertaker smirked and untied her legs before retying them to the other two bedposts.

He flicked out his knife and cut her three times quickly, making her wince again. "Oh, don't be so scared," he said, putting his knife away into his pocket and laying down _right _next to her. "I think you're invading my personal bubble," Miria giggled nervously, and Genkaku shrugged. "When you're a hostage, there's no such thing as a personal bubble," he replied gruffly, taking his knife in his hands. He put his arms around her waist and linked them to her neck, and lightly pressed the blade against Miria's nape, making a frission of fear slither up her spine.

"Um….Is there a reason you're hugging me and putting a knife to my neck?" she asked anxiously. Genkaku smirked. "To make sure you don't move around and wake me up," he replied, closing his eyes and resting his head on her bloody shoulder again. "And because it feels nice when you shiver when you feel the knife." Miria sighed and closed her eyes. "Okay," she said uneasily, wanting to sleep, but at the same time wishing she was awake around him. "Just don't molest or rape me, okay, Mr. Uber Monk?" "I make no promises." Miria winced and felt herself needing to sleep, and eventually closed her eyes._ Senji, _she thought in the depths of her mind before falling into a deep and troubled sleep. _I miss Senji…._


	18. Chapter 18

About a half hour later, Miria felt someone untying her and her eyes snapped open. "Senji?" she asked hopefully. Instead of seeing her tan, one-eyed friend, a pale guitarist with red hair was over her. "Name's Genkaku, Yellow Girl," he replied, retying her and carting her off back to the living room. "Or did you forget?" Miria looked away. "I didn't forget," she said, feeling her stomach sink. "I just thought you were someone else, Mr. Uber Monk." Genkaku nodded and tossed her onto the couch. "Oh, you mean Crow?" he asked, and Miria stiffened.

"Yes, I do," she replied briskly. "Why do you ask?" Genkaku smirked and tapped her head. "So you…And Crow… Oh," he said, his eyes (and grin) widening. "No wonder you got picked for 'Crow Ace'! That's freakin' hysterical!" He laughed off and went into a nearby kitchen. Before Miria could ask what this so called 'Crow Ace' experiment really was, a small girl's voice appeared near her. "Don't be so loud, Genkaku; I have more homework to do now that we found that bad man!"

Miria looked down and saw a little girl doing homework on the floor, and she stared at her. "Um, hello," Miria said uneasily. "Why are you in the headquarters of the Undertakers, little girl? These people are _insane_; you don't want to be around them!" The little girl smiled. "It's not nice to insult others," she replied, getting up and holding out her hand.

"My name is Hibana Daida, ma'am; what's yours?" the little girl introduced. Miria frowned at the sound of the familiar name. "Miria," she finally said. "Would you happen to be one of the Captains?" Hibana nodded. "That means you must be our prisoner!" she replied, clapping her toddler hands. "And that means we get to punish you!"

Hibana reached into an abnormally large backpack to whip out a sword at least three times her height. Miria's eyes widened, and she tried moving back. "Wh-Why do you need to do that?" she asked frantically. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I, Miss Daida?" Genkaku walked in and hit Hibana on the back of the head.

"I'm the one in charge of her, brat," he said firmly, brushing her away. "_I'm_ the one in charge of disciplining her." Hibana pouted and smoothed her hair back. "No fair, Genkaku; she needs to close up the three holes in Bentai's Dimension!" she whined, and Genkaku pushed her out of the room. "Scram, twerp!"

Miria stared at where Hibana had left, and then glanced at Genkaku. "How could she be an Undertaker?" she asked, stunned. "She's a little girl!" Genkaku smirked. "You heard the way she was talking," he replied, sitting on the couch and taking out his guitar. "Like all of the Captains, she's got a few screws loose. Her mom like to torture her or something when she got into trouble, so now she's gotta go 'punish' everyone." Miria shuddered. "That's terrible," she replied sadly, feeling sorry for the little girl. "How did she become one of you guys?"

Genkaku wagged his finger. "Can't tell you _everything_, Yellow Girl," he replied, smiling teasingly. "Let's just say that those kids she mutilated were being 'naughty'." Miria paled and looked over at Nagi, who was still unconscious. "Are all of the Captains insane in one way or the other?" she asked. She bristled, not wanting to get punished for insulting Genkaku. "Sorry."

The Uber Monk stared at her while he played a song on his guitar. "Don't fucking do that," he snapped, and Miria tilted her head, confused. "Do what?" "Apologize," he retorted, getting up. "I've killed people you care about, and I'm helping The Boss to torture you. Hell, I cut you and thought about raping you for fuck's sake, so quitting saying yer sorry, would ya!" She stiffened and nodded. "Sor—Okay," she said, stopping herself before she apologized. "It's in my nature, though," she defended. "I can't help it if I'm too polite to everyone…"

Genkaku raised an eyebrow and took out his knife again. "So," he asked, climbing next to her. "Would you still be polite if I cut you again?" Miria shrugged, trying to seem uncaring. She stared at the scabs from her cuts from last time. "Honestly, I don't think it would matter," Miria replied calmly. "I know what it feels like when you cut me, so it doesn't hurt and make me jump anymore. So what's the point then?"

Miria felt the knife on her shoulder, but refused to flinch. "True, Yellow Girl, true," Genkaku replied. "But if I cut somewhere new…" He moved his knife to her thigh, making Miria flinch. He smirked, and twirled the knife into her thigh until a veritable amount of blood came forth, making Miria wince. "Ts-Tsunenaga will get upset if he sees I've been hurt too much," she protested. Genkaku played with her swirling blood and shrugged. "Oh, he won't mind if I play with you just a little," he laughed, cutting her other leg. She flinched again and glared at him.

"You know when Senji comes to help me escape, you're gonna be sorry," she said firmly. "I'd hate for you to get hurt too badly once he finds out what you've done to me." Genkaku threw back his head and laughed like crazy. "What?" Miria asked, scowling at him and trying to think of a way to escape. "You don't think he'll come into your headquarters and come after me? He will!"

Genkaku shook his head, still laughing. "Actually," he replied, grinning and cutting her thighs more. "We want him down here, Yellow Girl; The Boss is counting on it!" Miria frowned and winced after each cut, her voice hitching with pain with each word she said. "What-do-you-mean?" she replied as he carved into her. A pair of doors hissed open nearby, and Miria saw a fox faced man walk inside, a smile plastered on his face. _Mr. Tsunenaga…_

"Well, look who's making friends!" he remarked, waving at Miria. Miria straightened and noticed Genkaku was still cutting her while looking at Tsunenaga. "Aw, don't tell me she's gotta go now," Genkaku said mockingly, putting the hand with the knife around her shoulder. Tsunenaga smiled and shook his head. "No, I just came to see if the job was done," the promoter replied. "And it has. Good job, Genkaku!"

He clapped his hands, and Miria stared at Tsunenaga. "Why did you want me in the first place, anyway?" she asked. Tsunenaga smiled and ruffled her hair. "Aw, dear little Canary," he mused. "Genkaku didn't tell you about Operation Crow Ace?" Miria shook her head. "No," she said, looking at Genkaku distastefully. "All he did was say he would rape or molest me if he felt like it, and then started cutting me…"

Tsunenaga sat down next from her and rested his chin on one of his hands. "Well, since I'm on my lunch break, I'll let you have a little explanation before I have to go back to the stuffy old inspectors!" he said cheerfully. Miria bristled and took a deep breath. "Okay," she said slowly. "Thank you then."

As the promoter began to explain, Genkaku was still cutting her legs. "You see Canary," Tsunenaga explained. "The Undertakers are almost always able to take care of any, ahem, misbehavior in G-Block." Miria nodded slowly, still not getting it. "But there is one Deadman that's become just a _bit _too strong for Deadmen to handle." Miria's eyebrows furrowed, having a pretty good guess as to who that Deadman may be. "You mean Senji?" she asked, and Tsunenaga nodded.

"Yep; Crow's gotten a bit too big for his britches, and is a little inclined to hurting everyone in sight as of late," Tsunenaga said cheerily. He poked Miria's arm. "And it's all because of _you_, dear!"

Miria frowned. "What did I do to him?" she asked defensively, and Tsunenaga shook his head, holding up a holoscreen for her to see. "It's not what _you _did to him," he explained, turning it on. "It's what _we _did."

The holoscreen flickered on, and Miria saw Crow standing around with the other members of Scar Chain in their home base. The sound was missing, but Rokuro seemed to have gone completely bonkers, laughing and snapping his neck. Finally, Miria saw Rokuro toss Senji a holoscreen, showing something Miria couldn't see very well. The Senji onscreen scowled for a fraction of a second, and then split the screen in half before killing the rest of the Undertakers in the room with Invisible Black, surprising Rokuro. Senji noticed the security camera that Miria's holoscreen was displaying, and Senji promptly took it out, cutting the screen to static.

Tsunenaga took it and paused on when Senji was looking at Rokuro's holoscreen to zoom in. "See anyone familiar?" Miria peered at the picture, and felt her face turn hot and red: Senji had been looking at Genkaku cutting Miria when she first arrived at Undertaker HQ! "I-He-" She stopped and started over. "How do I know Rokuro didn't alter this video?" she asked firmly, and Tsunenaga smiled. "This is my personal holoscreen," he replied. "I'd never let anyone touch my own personal toy, trust me." Miria straightened her back. "I don't think I'll ever trust you, Mr. Tsunenaga," she replied, "But I guess I'll have to take your word for it this time…"

Miria saw Tsunenaga chuckle. "Anyway," he continued, "Back to Operation Crow Ace." He leaned back. "Ever since Senji found out about you getting taken, he's been more than a little mad." Miria nodded slowly. "Well, when you kidnap and torture someone's best friend, who could blame him, sir?" she said. Genkaku smirked. "Getting a bit snarky there, Yellow Girl," he warned jokingly, still cutting her.

Tsunenaga continued again. "As it happens, you're emotionally perfect for this experiment, Canary," he explained. "Operation Crow Ace is an experiment that involves someone emotionally attached to Crow that we can use to… _restrain _him, should he ever decide to help a group of naughty Deadmen like Scar Chain." Miria's eyes widened. "What do you mean by 'restrain', sir?" she asked uneasily, feeling her toes curl. "You'll see very soon, my dear," Tsunenaga said calmly, patting her back.

The sadistic gamer leapt off the couch. "Well, I should probably get back before the inspectors have a hissy fit," he said, walking off. Miria tried to jump up and stop him. "W-Wait!" she insisted. "If you're going to perform an experiment on me, don't I at least deserve what I'm going to be doing?" Tsunenaga smiled and cupped her face. "All in due time, dear," he chided, lightly tapping her nose. "Just be a little patient." He walked toward the entrance doors and turned back to face Genkaku and Miria. "I think we should have Miss Canary prepped up and ready to go within the hour, Genkaku," he said gleefully. "Would you take care of her until I'm ready for her?"

Genkaku grinned and nodded, and Tsunenaga walked out. Miria turned to face Genkaku. "Wh-Wh-What did he m-mean by 'prepped up and ready to go'?" she asked shakily, and Genkaku merely whipped out a syringe filled with a weak tranquilizer. "He meant this." He rammed the needle into her left arm, and she yelped before falling limp. Genkaku smirked at her sound of pain, and picked her up bridal style to carry her out into the hallway and look for The Boss's Medical Room.

_Maybe I could show Crow his groupie before I let Tsunenaga have his own little concert, _he thought, grinning maniacally.

**A/N:**

**Ooh, creepy! Miria's going to the 'Medical Room' for Operation Crow Ace, which you now know a little about. More mutilation on Genkaku's part, more creepiness on Tsunenaga's, and more terror for Miria. Senji's MAJORLY miffed at the taking of his friend or, as Genkaku so subtly implied, 'groupie', and Rokuro's making another appearance, trust moi. So will Ganta, Shiro, Nagi, and the others, including the first appearance of….Well, you'll see in a while! (If you can guess who it is, take a guess and answer in a review or PM)**

**Till then, this is Everyonesfangirl13579, saying:**

**Thanks to Hibana using and explaining what 'The Lingering Death' is in episode 9, I can now threaten and get revenge on my enemies in an entirely new way! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: As a Deadman Wonderland fic, some graphic gore and torture was bound to come around sometime, and now it's come. Sorry, friendos! (=^.^=)**

Once again, Miria found herself lying on a medical table with Tsunenaga smiling down at her. "Time to wake up, little Canary," he crooned, patting her head. Miria groaned and looked up at him. "What do you want to do to me this time, Mr. Tsunenaga?" she asked groggily, and then noticed a few others in the room: Dr. Takashima, Genkaku, and even Rokuro, who even though he had a few good bruises and cuts still smirked at her condescendingly.

To her right, though, was Mr. Nagi, who was also lying on a medical table. He was conscious this time, but bound and gagged. "M-Mr. Nagi?" she whispered, trying to move herself towards him. "Are you okay? What did they do?" She glared at them all. "What did you do to Mr. Nagi?" she snapped. Tsunenaga waved a hand nonchalantly. "Nothing yet," he replied airily. "But we'll be taking care of him after we play with _you_, dear."

Miria paled. "Wh-What are you going to do?" she sputtered, and Takashima stepped forward with a hypodermic needle. Miria stiffened and struggled against her ties. "No, I'm not getting injected with anything else!" she yelled, managing to loosen her arm and slap the doctor back, making her reel. Miria blushed and looked at her frantically. "I-I'm sorry!"

Tsunenaga sighed contededly. "See, that's what makes you the perfect one for Crow Ace," he remarked blissfully. "Always so kind, so saintly; that's you, Miria. It's quite peculiar that someone like you was lucky enough to become a Deadman." Miria bristled as he lightly traced her arm. "And, after we're through, you'll be the complete opposite; Crow won't know what hit 'im!"

Miria's arm was bound again, and a few Undertaker guards held her down. "I thought you would just use me as a hostage to rein in Senji," she stammered as Takashima flicked on a television camera while she stepped forward with the syringe. Tsunenaga stepped into the camera's view. "Greetings, G-Block, and more specifically, Scar Chain" he announced cheerily. "Since you have been so accommodating with the Undertakers trying to calm you all down, we have a special show just for you!"

He stepped aside, letting the camera show Miria onscreen. "As you know, we took two Deadmen a while ago, including sweet Canary here." He put a hand on her shoulder, and Takashima injected Miria with the syringe. "And we decided to air her transformation for all of you viewers!" Miria winced when she was injected, and felt her head begin to throb. "Wha—"

"We've injected Canary with a special blend we whipped up a while back," Tsunenaga explained to the camera. "A blend of…what was it again, Takashima?" Takashima smiled sickly, ticking off the ingredients with her fingers. "A small hint of the drug behind mad cow disease, and a little bit of diseases aimed for mental degeneration for good measure," she replied, grinning.

Miria twitched, and felt herself becoming incredibly agitated. _I want to get out of here, _she thought feverishly. _NOW. _Takashima stepped forward again, and showed Miria the clamp she used to take Miria's eyes. "And now, let's take a look at Canary now!" Tsunenaga announced.

Takashima smiled and immediately jammed her clamp into Miria's right eye, making her scream. A few seconds later, Takashima was holding on of Miria's bright blue eyes in her clamp. Miria's other eye welled up with tears, and she uncontrollably sobbed, feeling a burning pain in her now empty socket. "Another injection then, Takashima? I don't think she's agitated enough yet," Tsunenaga asked. Takashima nodded and injected the teen with another dose.

The doctor then took a selection of knives and methodically made deep cuts all over Miria, making her whimper, twitch, and yell out with each cut. "Wh-Wh-Why d-does it hurt s-so m-m-much?!" she screamed, and Tsunenaga lay a hand on her blonde head. "Miss Takashima took the liberty of coating her scalpels and knives with some acid, for a little extra punch," he explained, smiling at the camera. "Feel the little burns, Miria?" He tilted her face towards the camera, and Miria felt a burst of animalistic rage. She jerked her head forward and bit at Tsunenaga's hand, snarling like crazy.

Tsunenaga pulled back quickly, and chuckled. "Someone's getting a little feisty, hmm?" he chided, and Miria felt her head throbbing more. Her wounds burned like crazy, and her legs and arms were involuntarily twitching. Takashima smirked, and made deeper cuts on her shoulders, making elaborate patterns and little pictures and letters, most of the letters being 'D' and 'W'. "You're like my own personal canvas, Canary," Takashima joked, and she injected Miria with another syringe, making her hiss.

The camera zoomed in on her wounds, and Takashima began slashing at her at a faster rate, making Miria yell out louder and louder. "For those in the audience," Tsunenaga explained, "Miss Miria's injections are kicking about now. The psychotic drugs in her bloodstreams are making her just more and more in pain and agony until her little heart can't take it anymore. Isn't it so beautiful? She's almost entirely covered in scarlet!"

Miria's vision was turning red with rage, and she slowly felt herself silently cursing Takashima. And Tsunenaga. And Genkaku. And Rokuro. But most of all, she was feeling hatred for….Senji. _He's not even trying to save me, _she thought angrily. _It's all his fault I was kidnapped and going through this in the first place! _Takashima sprayed more acid onto her knives and began cutting again, making Miria clench her teeth and tongue so much she almost bit her tongue off. Finally, she couldn't hold in her thoughts anymore as she felt the drugs in her system pushing her closer and closer over the edge.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU F***ING BITCH! I'LL TEAR OUT YOUR OVARIES AND FEED THEM TO YOUR F***ING PARENTS!" she screamed, for once not wanting to apologize; the bitch deserved every word for torturing her like this. Tsunenaga clapped his hands. "That's the spirit, Canary!" he chirped, and Miria glared at him, a growl emanating from the bottom of her voice. "LET ME OUT OF THESE F***ING BONDS NOW!" she yelled, furiously trying to wrench free. Her blood tried to form Asura, but because no cuts were on her back, she could do nothing but struggle and take the pain.

Tsunenaga shook his finger. "There's only one person who's responsible for this, isn't there?" he asked, sounding like he was lecturing a child. Miria's eyes hardened. "S-Senji," she hissed, itching to get off the medical table. "H-He's not coming for me. He doesn't even care that I'm here just to keep him from f***ing killing the Undertakers? I even told him I f***ing loved him, and still he's not coming?!" She screamed as Takashima kept slashing, a pool of raging heat coursing through her. "THAT SON OF A F***ING BITCH! I'LL DESTROY HIM!" She slammed her fists and kicked wildly against her ties, about to snap completely.

The cameras still on her, Miria felt more anger going through her. She wasn't like herself at all, but who gave a damn? The old her was weak, and when she had a chance to become stronger, Senji shot her down, basically telling her she would always be weak. _We'll see who's f***ing weak once I rip out his intestines, the f***ing whore spawn! _her mind screamed.

Tsunenaga leaned down, and Takashima injected her with two syringes filled with mind-altering drugs. "I can make your pain stop," he said, sounding concerned for her. "I can help you get revenge on the one who did this to you. Do you want that?" She twitched and nodded eagerly. "I WANNA KILL HIM! LET ME GET MY REVENGE ON THAT F***ER!" she roared.

Suddenly, Miria began to see Tsunenaga in a better light; he'd given her almost godlike powers with a Branch of Sin, and was offering help to get back at the one who had destroyed her life, He _cared _about her! Tsunenaga took her hand, and looked her in the eye. "Trust me, and join the Undertakers," he said soothingly. "I'll make sure you get full revenge on Senji, and get much more revenge. You'll have the freedom to kill anyone you want, without any remorse. I promise you, Miria."

After a while, a slow and mad smile crept across her face. "Promise?" she asked sweetly, and she felt her old self fly over the edge instantaneously. "I swear, my dear," he said firmly. Miria let out a small giggle, and it suddenly turned into peals of laughter. "Okay then, Mr. Tsunenaga," she sighed, content with the new Miria. "I'll take you up on your offer."

Tsunenaga ordered Takashima to undo Miria's straps, and she slowly rose. "So," Miria said slowly, pointing at the others in the room. "Since you're all Mr. Tsunenaga's friends, you're mine too, right?" Tsunenaga nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. "Better than that, Miria," he said silkily. "They're your family." Miria grinned widely, and nodded. "Good, a new family," she sighed contentedly. "We'll kill all the other Deadmen together, right? All our other enemies too?" They nodded, and Rokuro smirked; this was a great Canary for his future calculations.

Genkaku, however, was almost smitten by the malicious grin on Miria's face; she was definitely a disciple of salvation now, just like him. _With Nagi too, my little church'll grow like crazy when we give everyone salvation, _he thought gleefully. "So, Yellow Girl," he said casually. "You able to give others salvation then?" Miria nodded slowly, her grin widening. "Of course, Genkaku! Why wouldn't I?"

Tsunenaga grinned and sent in a few terrified prisoners, all of them chained together. A total of twenty men were standing, terrified. "Wh-What the hell's goin' on?" one asked, confused and frightened. "We thought we were set to be freed today, Boss!" Tsunenaga smirked and put a hand on Miria's shoulder. "I sent them in as a present for you," he explained gleefully. "Would you mind showing us what you can do, dear?" Miria smiled and clapped her hands excitedly. "Gladly, Mr. Tsunenaga!" she giggled, pressing her chest button to release Asura. Smiling sweetly at her victims, she gleefully sang, "A-SU-RA!"

Her arms, blades, and tail sprouted out instantly, and within a few seconds, she rushed at the prisoners. The cameras swiveled to her as she hacked them to bits, splaying different body parts and blood all over the Medical Room. Genkaku watched on in pure bliss. He leaned next to Rokuro. "I have the weirdest boner right now," he whispered, and Rokuro smirked. "Always like the sadistic ones, huh, Genkaku?" he teased.

They both watched as Miria giggled like crazy, running around and playing with the prisoners' different body parts. With her uniform and body covered with both her own blood and her victims, she ran and tackle-hugged Genkaku, her arms and legs wrapped around him. "Genkaku, that was so fun!" she exclaimed, her Branch of Sin going back into her. "Why didn't you tell me bringing people salvation felt so amazing?" Genkaku smiled widely, and Miria jumped down to rush to Tsunenaga's side.

"Can I do that to more people?" Miria asked eagerly, her eye shining with glee. "Pleeeease?" Tsunenaga chuckled and pet her hair. "In a little while, dear," he replied, and she nodded, running back to Genkaku and Rokuro. "I wanna do that again," she bubbled, jumping up and down a little. She looked over at Genkaku and said, "We can kill more people together, right Genkaku? Please? It's more fun when I play with more people!" she pleaded, and Genkaku nodded eagerly.

_She just got a lot more sexy_, he thought perversely, still turned on by Miria's newfound love of slaughter. "Sure, Yellow Girl, sure," he said, grinning widely. She cheered and gave him a quick peck on the cheek out of pure glee before laughing and playing with the parts of the dead prisoners, dancing with random torsos and braiding the hair of some of the heads. The cameras swiveled back to Tsunenaga, and he grinned. "I hope you enjoyed our little broadcast," he said cheerily. He leaned in close to whisper out of Miria's earshot. "And I hope you all say hello AND goodbye to Canary next time you see her!"

**A/N**

**Yeah, as you can tell I really can't write torture and madness scenes for crap, but I hope I did an okay job. So, what happens next? Miria's new bat$*%^ ISANE form comes around full force: she deludes herself into a *EFF!*ed up romance that would make Pyramid Head sick with disgust, wants nothing but to kill anyone who threatens her 'family', 'love', and 'friends', and to make every enemy find salvation. Getting used to switching sides is never easy, and once Crow wakes up from his tranquilizer induced slumber, some emotional shit's gonna go down.**

**Till then, this is Everyonesfangirl13579, saying:**

**Should I make this an M rated fic? I'm scared that may still be taking off M rated fics one by one, but this has more gore and disturbing crap, doesn't it? Ah well, tell me what yall think. Sorry I suck with gore and violence~!**


	20. Chapter 20

After Miria had finished transforming, Tsunenaga had sent her off back to Undertaker HQ. Yawning, she walked between Genkaku and Rokuro, mainly walking closer to Genkaku. "Hey, Genkaku?" she asked, and Genkaku stared at her. "What, Yellow Girl?" he asked, smirking at the girl's excited and psychotic nature. "Well, um," she began, her eyes wide like a child. "I don't remember a lot of stuff before Mr. Tsunenaga saved me, but I remember you on my neck and making me bleed and breathing really sexily. Were we together or something?" she asked. Rokuro scoffed, and Genkaku grinned pervertedly.

"Er, yeah," he said cheerily. "You wanted me after I beat Crow's ass for you, remember?" Miria frowned, trying to remember her past life. "I think so…" she said slowly. She nodded, grinning widely. "Yeah, that sounds right, Genkaku!" She kissed his neck, and then pulled away, giggling.

Miria looked over and pointed at Rokuro. "Are you my friend then, Rokuro? I remember meeting you in a wooden-y room on a barstool, but nothing else." Rokuro nodded. "You were interested in my calculations, and we became slightly close that way, Miria," he explained, and Miria nodded, smiling. "You're really smart, Rokuro," she remarked innocently. Rokuro smirked and snapped his neck while they walked. Miria put a small hand on his neck, pinching it slightly. "Are you okay, Rokuro? Your neck keeps snapping; maybe you should get some Tylenol or Icy Hot!" She nodded wisely, and they walked inside HQ at last.

Miria lay down on the couch and smiled, her eyes closed. She moved forward and stared at Genkaku. "Hey, Genkaku?" she asked. "Yeah, Yellow Girl?" "You know that man that was on a medical table next to me? Is he a friend or an enemy that needs salvation?" Genkaku sat down and put an arm around her. "He's one of our best friends," he said seriously. "In fact, he's one of the best fighters for salvation." Miria's eyes widened, and she stared at the wall in wonder. "Wow," she whispered. "Hemust be a _best _friend!" She laughed, and lay down on Genkaku's lap.

"Someone's a little closer than before," he muttered, smirking and putting his hands on her head. "Mind if I cut you, Yellow Girl?" he said, and Miria looked up at him. "Okay!" she said eagerly, untying her bikini straps. "I remember you cutting me before, and I think I remember liking it too, so go ahead!" Genkaku smiled sadistically and made incisions on her shoulders, making her flinch slightly.

Rokuro left them on the couch while he played with calculations on his holoscreen. _Making her believe she and Genkaku are lovers? _he thought._ Interesting move on Tsunenaga's part, but very logical to make her a firm factor…_

Miria looked up at Genkaku, smiling sweetly. "You can cut deeper, you know," she giggled, and she lay face down now to give Genkaku more room to cut her. "You don't mind the pain, then?" he asked, amused, and she shook her head contentedly. "No," she replied. "When _you _cut me, it hurts, but it hurts in a good way." She smiled innocently, her madness glinting in her eye. "And besides, if you like it, I'll take it any day!"

He smirked and cut deeper, licking her wounds. Miria shivered with laughter. "Th-That tickles, Genkaku!" she stammered, and Rokuro observed them curiously. Genkaku thought about just how far he could go with the New Miria, and slowly started to undo the last tie on her bikini top. Miria looked up at him, a little nervous. "G-Genkaku!" she giggled. "I can't do that _here_, silly!" Genkaku frowned. "And I thought you said if I liked it, you'd take it," he replied, and Miria put a finger to his lips. "Well, not here," she replied. "Unless…"

She turned to Rokuro, who had been quietly watching the insane couple. "_You _don't wanna see my boobs, right, Rokuro?" she asked. Rokuro raised an eyebrow and thought over it. _Personally, that would be interesting, _he considered. _The chance for sexual release around here rarely comes along, and it'd be an interesting calculation to gauge her reaction. _He glanced at Genkaku, who was holding Miria rather territorially with one arm. _On the other hand, I wouldn't want the jealousy of the top ranking Undertaker Captain. _

"No thank you, Canary," he replied politely, and Miria nodded. "Okay then," she replied, walking to Genkaku's room, taking her 'love' by the hand. "We'll play in your room then, Genkaku!" Genkaku smirked and they both rushed into his room. Miria jumped onto the bed and giggled, holding up her bikini top teasingly. Genkaku leaned on top of her, and she giggled. "I feel funny doing this, you know," she laughed, and Genkaku bit down on her shoulder. "What for?" he replied huskily, breaking her skin with his teeth.

Miria shivered and breathed heavily, her chest heaving. "Cause I'm a virgin, 'member Genkaku?" she bubbled. "But I don't think I'd mind doing things with you though.." Genkaku smirked and tore off Miria's top, and she jumped. He snaked his tongue around her mouth, biting her tongue until it bled. After his tongue was coated in blood, he gripped her chest roughly, and she squeaked.

Before Genkaku could completely access 'Major *EFF!*ing Lecher* mode, the door opened and Tsunenaga was the one standing in the doorway. Miria looked up, saw Tsunenaga, and waved. "Hi, Mr. Tsunenaga!" she chirped, her arms on Genkaku's shoulders. Genkaku looked at him irritably. "I'm a little busy right now," he snapped, and Tsunenaga smirked. "I can tell," he replied silkily. "I came to tell you that Nagi's primed to go, and that our ah, fine feathered friend has woken from his tranquilizers."

Miria frowned, not knowing who he was referring to, but Genkaku understood and nodded briskly. "Okay, whatever," he replied. "Don't really give a shit about Crow waking up, though. Could you _leave?_" Genkaku stiffened after mentioning Crow's name, and quietly cursed. Immediately, Miria leapt off the bed, her eyes wide like she'd been tasered. "Where's Senji?!" she yelled, summoning her Branch of Sin and walking out the door, ignoring her bare chest. "Tell me where that son of a bitch is so I can find him, and torture him, and-!" Tsunenaga quickly followed her and put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back.

"Patience, dear," he chided, pulling her back. Miria glared at him, but remembering who he was, she gave him a pleading look. "But—" "We must wait to strike when there's the most to gain from his misery," Tsunenaga interrupted. "We attack when he is at his last hope, and when he comes to _us._" Miria pouted childishy, and fidgeted with her arms. "Well…But….Fine," she sighed, walking past Tsunenaga and Rokuro (who was STILL on his holoscreen). She stared at Rokuro's calculations, and frowned. "You have too many numbers," she remarked, pouting. "Maybe the stress is what makes your neck crackly, Rokuro!"

Rokuro looked over at her, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw that she had no top. "I may have too many numbers," he said slowly, smirking. "But I believe you have a bare chest." He pointed at her, and she looked down. "Oh yeah," she mumbled, covering herself. "I do." She walked back to Genkaku's room, retied her straps, and walked back to Rokuro, leaning on the couch. "Okay, better?" she asked, and Rokuro shrugged, tapping at his holoscreen.

Miria flopped onto the couch and watched Tsunenaga until he left the Undertaker HQ. The second he left, she jumped from the couch and headed for the door. "And where do you think you're going, Canary?" She crossed her arms and looked outside into the hallway. "I'm going to see someone," she growled, feeling her wounds break open as she tensed. "That someone isn't Crow, is it?" he replied. "Tsunenaga won't be happy if you kill him now. Don't you want to torture him when it's best?" She sighed through her nose and walked back inside. "I want to," she replied. "But I can't stand knowing he's alive. And breathing. And has organs that still operate normally."

She crawled miserably back onto the couch and buried her face into the arm of it, muttering to herself. Genkaku walked back into the living room, leaning on the doorframe. "So," he began. "Are we—" Before he could finish, Miria called out to him, her voice muffled by the couch she had buried herself in. "NO SEX NOW, GENKAKU; I'M BROODING!"

When Senji came to, he was lying in his room with a familiar face hovering over him. "Hey there, SleepyCrow!" Senji bolted up, staring in shock at a young bow with green hair. "Mockingbird!" he exclaimed. "Where have you been this time?" "Oh," Mockingbird said, rocking on his heels, "I was dead for a while, but never mind that. How're you?"

Senji glared at him. "How do you think, jackass?" he retorted. "How'd I get from the hallway to here?" "I carried you, silly," Mockingbird said. "You were just sleeping there, and the Undertaker guards were ready to kill you, so I gave a helping hand." He tilted his green head. "Why were you shot with that tranquilizer, anyway?"

Crow sat up. "Cellmate of mine was kidnapped by Genkaku," he said shortly. "Got me with a surprise attack though." Mockingbird frowned slightly. "That cellmate wouldn't happen to be named Canary, would she?" he asked, and Senji stared at him. "How would you know?" he snapped, and Mockingbird pointed at Senji's television.

"She was on the television about an hour ago," he explained. "Pretty brutal, what Tsunenaga did to her, even for me." He smirked lightly. Senji's gaze hardened. "What did he do?" he asked grimly. Mockingbird held up a disc that was hidden in his pocket. "One of the Scar Chain members records all the broadcasts in G Block, so I liberated a disc since you didn't see the broadcast."

He leapt up and put the disc in, and the monitor flickered to show Miria on the medical table. Senji's arms tensed, and he stared at the television while Miria was injected and carved. Finally, he saw that she had mentally snapped, and had joined the Undertakers onscreen. He bit his tongue when she decapitated and mutilated five prisoners in less than a second, laughing and giggling her head off.

"I heard she was a very sweet girl," Mockingbird said. "A pacifist, even. But Tsunenaga isn't the type to let people like that stay that way, right?" Senji stared at Miria onscreen, and walked up to punch a hole in the television. "Dead center," he growled. He walked out into the hallway, and Mockingbird followed him. "Where're you going, Crow? Off to rescue the damsel in distress?" he teased, and Crow just kept walking. "I'm off to bring Canary back to her senses before I beat the living shit out of Tsunenaga and every other person who made her into…that."

A few members of Scar Chain ran past him, including Ganta, who ran straight into him. "C-Crow! Are you going to the second attack too?" he asked. Senji raised an eyebrow and looked behind him, where the remaining members of Scar Chain were. "Final attack? What for?" he replied. Ganta tilted his head. "Because Mr. Nagi's still kidnapped, obviously!" he replied. "We're all off to save him, and I'm joining since you trained me to hit at light speed." He noticed Mockingbird, and waved uneasily.

Senji turned to watch the Scar Chain prepare to fight. _Going with them could be a plus, _he thought. _They're headed for Genkaku, who most likely is the one in charge of Miria. _"Sure, whatever," he replied briskly, walking with Ganta. "Just stay out of my way."

Meanwhile, Mockingbird was observing them both, smirking. "I might as well play my part," he mused to himself, stalking his usual path alone on the other side of the hallway. He stared at the hallway leading to Undertaker HQ. "Personally, I don't like getting my hands dirty, but she's…different," he said to himself. "Besides, any disadvantage to Tamaki-kun is a great advantage to me."

**A/N**

**Alright, another chappy finished! To be honest, I was playing with the idea of making that scene with Genkaku and New Miria into a lemon, or maybe something more than lime-y, but every time I tried to write it further, I kept laughing at my crappy 'Fifty Shades of Grey'-esque bull*%^( writing style. Hope I didn't scar or surprise you :P Also, I tried to make her have echoes of her cuteness and innocence, but I'm afraid I overdid it and made her too cutesy at times. But hey, you're the one reading, so if you don't like it, give me a holler. And Mockingbird makes an appearance, yay! I honestly know more about him from the manga (hence the last sentence of the chapter) than the anime, but I like him in both versions. Until next you read, this is Everyonesfangirl13579, saying:**

**If Alois Trancy from Black Butler put on a green wig, I swear to god he would look like Mockingbird. Probably would act like him too…**


	21. Chapter 21

While Miria was brooding still, she finally decided to stop and get up. "This is too depressing," she declared, jumping off the couch. "I'm gonna take a walk, okay?" Rokuro looked up from his holoscreen and raised an eyebrow, cracking his neck as well. "A walk? Where to, Canary?" he asked, interested. Miria shrugged. "I dunno," she said, putting a finger to her lips. "I guess I'll just go out in the hallways till' I'm bored." She walked up to Genkaku and lay a kiss on his cheek before giggling and skipping down the hallway.

As she walked, she sang songs to herself that she remembered before Tsunenaga saved her. " 'You bring the ropes and chains, I'll bring the pills and games. I can show you pain, and make you say my name' !" She giggled and turned a corner, and suddenly saw someone in front of her. "!" Miria tilted her head, not knowing who this stranger was. The male (she assumed it was male) smirked and waved at her. "Well," the green haired boy mused, "Someone looks happy!"

Miria frowned and pointed at her. "Who're you?" she asked, and he smiled.

"A close friend of Mr. Tsunenaga," he said sneakily. "You must be Canary!" Miria nodded and grinned; if this was one of Mr. Tsunenaga's friends, he wouldn't need salvation! "Name's Mockingbird," he introduced. "I take it you're out to find something?"

Miria shrugged. "I just wanted to go walking," Miria said simply. "Genkaku kept wanting me to play with him, but I didn't wanna, so I just went out."

Mockingbird nodded. "But you aren't looking for your friend Senji, are you?"

Canary stiffened and released her Branch of Sin. "Senji Kiyomasa is _**not **_my friend," she said darkly. "He's a bastard that had me tortured, and _HE_ deserves to be tortured. Slowly!" Mockingbird held up his hands in a mock defense.

"Alright, alright," Mockingbird laughed, "No need to act so rash, silly!" She undid her Branch of Sin and shrugged. "Well," she replied defensively, "Don't say he's my friend, 'cause he isn't."

Mockingbird nodded and hopped up to sit on a nearby ledge near the ceiling. "That's kinda strange that he's your enemy," he replied thoughtfully. "Actually, he was looking around to help you a while ago!" Miria stiffened. "Why? So he can hurt me again?" she snapped. Mockingbird shrugged. "No, he said he wanted to save you," he replied.

Miria frowned. "That's stupid," she snapped. "I already got saved by Mr. Tsunenaga, so what's he talking about?" Mockingbird tilted his head back and forth. "Maybe he remembers when you were cellmates, and still cares about you," he drawled. Miria shook her head, confused. "But…We weren't friends, were we? Every time I think about him and try to remember, he only hurt me…right?" Mockingbird smirked.

"Well, let's try to investigate, okay, Miria?" he said, and Miria nodded eagerly. "Let's see…" He put up one finger. "I notice you keep calling him 'Senji', but everyone else calls him 'Crow'. Doesn't that mean you were close to him?" Miria bristled. "Um…Maybe," she said uneasily. She put a hand to her forehead. "This hurts my head…."

Mockingbird put up another finger. "If your head hurts when you think about him, it's a very good sign that someone's mixed your thoughts and memories up." Miria winced and clutched her head. "Why would someone mess with my memories though?" she replied. Mockingbird thought for a moment.

"Maybe someone _wants _you to hate Senji so you can hold him back if he tried rebelling," he replied carefully. "Isn't that why you were kidnapped?"

Miria felt a sick feeling in her stomach; this was sounding familiar, almost like déjà vu. "So I could restrain Senji?" she muttered. Mockingbird nodded, his green hair waving wildly. "I guess you don't remember 'Operation Crow Ace'? Genkaku torturing you?" He waved his hand in front of her face. "Anything?"

Canary frowned, trying to put these pieces together. _Did Genkaku hurt me? But I liked when he cut me this time…'Operation Crow Ace'? That sounds familiar too. _"How do you know about this stuff?" she asked inquisitively, and Mockingbird gave her a mischievous grin. "I get around G-Block a lot," he replied. "What are your memories of Senji?"

Miria closed her eyes and tried to mentally search for memories. _I only remember getting tortured, but Senij wasn't in the room when it happened. He didn't save me though! But wait, if I hate him, why would I want him to save me? _She shook her head. "I only remember getting hurt," she said, confused tears in her eyes. "Why can't I remember?"

Mockingbird smiled. "Like I said, you've had your memories tampered with!" he remarked, and Miria crossed her arms, feeling invaded. "But who did it? And why?" she demanded, and Mockingbird shrugged. "If I had to guess, it would be…No, it couldn't be!" he said with mock shock. Miria jumped up. "Who're you thinking of, Mockingbird?" she pleaded. Mockingbird looked her in the eye.

"Usually in cases of memory tampering, the first person the victim sees is the one who did it," he said grimly. Miria frowned. "But I first saw Mr. Tsunenaga," she said slowly. "He couldn't—" She stopped, remembering a shard of a memory: _Tsunenaga sitting to her right, Genkaku to her left. She had been scared, and her legs were bleeding. __**'**__**As it happens, you're emotionally perfect for this experiment, Canary,'**__ he explained. '__**Operation Crow Ace is an experiment that involves someone emotionally attached to Crow that we can use to…**____**restrain**____**him, should he ever decide to help a group of naughty Deadmen like Scar Chain.'**__ Miria had felt scared again. '__**What do you mean by 'restrain', sir?'**__ she asked uneasily, the words spilling out uncontrollably. __**'You'll see very soon, my dear,'**__ Tsunenaga had said, patting her back._

Miria jumped and shocked herself back to reality. Mockingbird put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her while smiling. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked. "You seem to be a little blank." Miria nodded mutely and took a deep breath. "I remembered something from my past," she whispered, scared out of her mind. "I—I—I have to go!" She darted form Mockingbird's grip and ran back to Undertaker HQ, confused tears running down her only eye.

Mockingbird leaned against a wall and smirked, satisfied with his results. "Tamaki's drugs are really weak, aren't they?" he mused. I can't—no, I _don't_ believe how easy it is to play with his little toys." He chuckled and walked off to find his other friend, Shiro; his job was done.

Miria ran back inside, and jumped onto the couch, hyperventilating and crying. Rokuro lazily looked up from his calculations (apparently he hadn't really moved from the couch) and stared at her. "Why are you crying?" he asked flatly, snapping his neck. She shook her head back and forth, crying her eyes and hiding her face from him. He reached up and lifted her head, but she snapped it back down before he could see her face.

He looked at her sternly. "Tell me what's wrong, or else I'll have to have you punished," he said seriously, and she looked up, clutching her head still. "I remembered something from before Mr. Tsunenaga saved me," she sobbed. "And…And… I don't know what to do!"

Rokuro gave her a deadpan look, but the gears in his mind were turning at top speed. _If she recognizes major memories, the drugs won't permanently keep her in her psychotic state, _he thought darkly as she cried. _I'll have to alert Mr. Tsunenaga to drug her again if she becomes too unstable…_

He put a hand on her shoulder. "What was the memory?" he asked, trying to sound concerned; though with his monotone 'calm' voice, he sounded bored. She looked up at him. "It was Mr. Tsunenaga and Genkaku sitting next to me," she said shakily. "A-and then he was explaining something called 'Operation Crow Ace', and Genkaku was cutting my legs, and I didn't like it like I do now…" She frowned and sat up. "Mockingbird was talking about something called 'Operation Crow Ace' too," she said slowly. Her head tilted, and she stared at Rokuro. "Do _you _know what it is?"

Rokuro inwardly cursed; she was remembering too much! And did she mention Mockingbird? "You said you spoke to Mockingbird?" he said sharply, and she nodded. "He said he was a friend of Mr. Tsunenaga!" Miria replied. She saw his face and looked down. "Did I do something wrong, Rokuro?" He gripped her shoulders, his eyes wide and his neck cracking again. "He's _not _a friend of Tsunenaga, you idiot!" he snapped. "With a name like Mockingbird, you should know he's a Deadman! And what do Deadmen want to do with Tsunenaga?!"

He was shaking her, and she tensed up, terrified by his sudden change in behavior.

"R-Rokuro," she stammered, "I didn't—"

"NO Deadmen except for ME and YOU even want Tsunenaga alive, Miria! That was a stupid thing to do!" he yelled. She glared at him and jumped back.

"How was I supposed to know that?!" she shot back, crossing her arms. "If some of us like Mr. Tsunenaga, and some don't, and nobody is giving me a straight answer then how am I supposed to know who's on our side?" She glared at him. "Besides, Mockingbird was actually trying to help me remember something, and that something seemed important! Isn't it good to remember things?"

Rokuro's mouth twitched, and he lifted up his walkie talkie to speak with Tsunenaga. "Could you come down here immediately?" he asked gruffly, and Tsunenaga's radioed voice filled the room. "Oh, whatever for?" Tsunenaga replied. Miria pouted and yelled into the radio, "Because Rokuro blamed me for talking to a stranger and IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

Miria swore she could have heard Tsunenaga chuckle. "Alright, I'll take another break to handle the kids," he replied. "I'll be there in a few minutes." Rokuro sighed and put his walkie talkie away while Miria pouted and refused to look at him, burying her face into the couch. She glared at herself, and a few seconds later, Genkaku walked in. "Hey, you're back, Yellow Girl," he drawled, grinning wickedly.

Genkaku noticed Rokuro's annoyed expression, and he leaned against the doorframe. "What crawled up yer ass?" he snickered, and Rokuro gave him a cold glare before returning to his holoscreen to calculate some more. Genkaku shrugged and sat next to Miria, noticing her crying. "The hell're you doing?" he asked. "Someone like you isn't supposed to cry, you know." She looked up and glared at Rokuro while she spoke.

"I know," she muttered, "But this just doesn't make sense anymore…" She lay down on the couch, face up and holding her head. "My head keeps hurting every time I think about that memory." Genkaku raised an eyebrow, instantly alert. "What memory?" he asked, and Rokuro sighed.

Miria sat up. "It was you cutting my legs, and Mr. Tsunenaga saying something about Operation Crow Ace, whatever that is," she sniffed. "And Mockingbird, this stranger I met, he helped me remember it, but Rokuro's mad I talked to him…" Genkaku scoffed. "No f***ing duh," he snapped. "That's a Deadman you were talking to, Yellow Girl!"

Canary sniffled and nodded. "I know, but Rokuro and I are Deadmen," she argued. "And how am I supposed to know which Deadmen our on our side? Besides, he said he was a friend of Mr. Tsunenaga!" Genkaku sighed. "And you believed him just like that?" he replied, and Miria nodded.

"I don't understand," she sighed, exasperated. "Wouldn't it be _good _if I'm learning about my memories?" Genkaku prepared to explain why, but Tsunenaga walked in, smiling down at Miria.

"My dear Canary," he greeted, petting her head. She smiled brightly, hugging her 'savior' warmly and then pulled away. "Mr. Tsunenaga!" she exclaimed, grinning. Tsunenaga glanced at Rokuro. "So, what seems to be the problem, Rokuro?"

Rokuro let go of his holoscreen. "_Mockingbird _helped her recover part of her memory," he said icily, and Tsunenaga's smile drooped slightly. "I see," he replied, looking back at Miria.

Tsunenaga fingered a spare tranquilizer he kept in his pocket, and sat down next to her. "Miria," he asked, "Was Rokuro being mean to you?" Miria nodded. "Yeah," she replied huffily, crossing her arms. Tsunenaga gave her a secretive smile. "Would you like me to _take care _of him for you?" he whispered, and Miria grinned.

"Yes!" she cheered, wrapping her arms around him. Before she could blink, Tsunenaga whipped out the syringe and injected it into her back. She recoiled, but her eye was now clouded with the drug affecting her mind.

She gave a wide and sadistic smile, and Tsunenaga smirked before lightly patting her head. Rokuro was looking at a video on his holoscreen, and waved Tsunenaga over. "They've started another attack," the calculator said with a slightly bored monotone. Genkaku heard someone on his mini radio, probably an officer, yelling that the Deadmen were killing his men and that they needed assistance. "CROW'S WITH THEM, MASTER GENKAKU!"

Miria twitched and looked over at Tsunenaga, Rokuro, and Genkaku. "Time to play?" she asked, and they all nodded. She grinned widely and released Asura as she began to hover out the door with Rokuro and Genkaku following her, while Tsunenaga returned to his office. "C'mon, Genkaku," she urged with child-like excitement, "Let's play, let's play!"


	22. Chapter 22

The remaining Scar Chain members and Senji had started attacking the Undertakers to save Nagi. With Senji on their side, the Deadmen were slicing through the Undertakers like paper. "This is going swimmingly, Crow!" Karako yelled, taking down another guard. "Now we have to find Nagi!" Senji paid her no heed and plowed through another group of guards. After about twenty minutes, Scar Chain had made their way to a dead end, where an Undertaker captain was waiting for him, smirking and toying with a guitar/machine gun. _Genkaku._ However, Nagi and Miria were nowhere to be seen.

"Genkaku!" Karako barked. "Give us Nagi and Canary, and we might not kill you along with the rest of your ranks!" Her army roared in approval, and Genkaku raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he countered. "Well, if you want 'em, come and meet 'em!" A panel opened, and two figures stepped out: Miria and Nagi.

While Miria looked excited and eager to fight, Nagi looked awful. His skin was blanched, he had multiple scars, and his eyes were empty and almost soulless. "Genkaku!" Miria cheered and walked up to him, releasing Asura. She glanced at the Deadmen near her. "We get to play with them, right?" she urged, and Genkaku grinned. "Soon, soon," he said. "We need our friend Nagi to say hello to everyone." Nagi stepped forward.

Karako ran up to him. "Nagi, are you okay?" she asked, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. He looked at her bitterly, and she bristled. "I'm hollow," he spat. "I have nothing to live for, and I might as well kill all of you to try and bring me peace…" Miria pouted.

"It's okay, Nagi," she said seriously, feeling sorry for Nagi in her demented state. "We'll kill as many people as we want 'till you feel better, 'kay?" Karako glanced at them both. "But…Nagi," Karako protested, "What about your little girl? What about her, waiting in that orphanage for you in the outside world? Do you really want to leave her?"

Nagi recoiled and pulled away from her. "My daughter isn't alive, you idiot!" he yelled, throwing his locket to the floor, revealing an empty chamber inside. "She died in my wife's womb when she was killed those years ago! There's no way she could be alive!" He retaliated at Karako's touch and fired 'Owl's Eyeball' into the crowd, making the Deadmen scatter. Ganta ran to Shiro, who was lying on the ground with her legs broken.

Miria cheered and attacked the Deadmen with Nagi, hacking multiple people to bits. After a good half of the Scar Chain was left alive, Miria saw one familiar Deadman staring at her in shock. Her blue eye widened in shock, and she rushed in front of him. "Hey, Senji," she hissed, her voice filled with venom. "Glad I could see you!" Senji put a hand on her shoulder. "Kid," he replied, "Don't trust these people, they're—"

"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed, recoiling. "You don't deserve to touch me; after all, you see the cuts on my body are YOUR F***ING FAULT!" She launched her bloodblades at him, and he just barely dodged the attack. He gave a small, bitter smile. "You've gotten faster," he remarked. She scowled at him and attacked again.

He dodged again, but this time a blade cut his coat. Miria glared at him. "If you had any decency left, you'd let me torture you," she growled. "At least then we could try and be even!" She rushed at him and Senji released Crow Claw, leading the two to fight at close range. Her six bloodblades clashed constantly with his claws, but neither could land a hit on the other for a long while.

Finally, Miria jumped back a few inches while they both prepared to fire a sonic attack. Miria's arms launched their bloodblades, and Crow quickly released Invisible Black to block her swords. The collision made a sonic blast that sent the two flying apart, along with the rest of the people in the room. Neither hit the floor; they both jumped up to land on their feet, and Miria ran to fight Senji again.

"Why can't you just die?!" she screamed, slashing at him. Senji blocked her attacks, refusing to attack her. He reached for her arm when she was open, and pulled her to the ground. Before she could retaliate, he pinned her arms down, making her blood arms freeze up. "Listen to me, Miria," he said darkly. "You have to snap out of it now!" Miria hissed and struggled to try and escape him. "What are you talking about, you bastard?" she yelled, clawing his face with her blood arms. He stiffened and held her down again.

"You don't remember anything before Tsunenaga tortured you, do you?" he replied. Miria glared at him. "Mr. Tsunenaga didn't torture me," she said acidly. "YOU did!" He shook his head, and Genkaku leaned on a wall, waiting for Nagi and Miria to strike back. "Not true, kid," Senji replied, shaking her shoulders. "There's somethin' in you that's gotta remember!" She broke away from him and slashed his arm, making a large sized cut. She grinned widely and prepared for Senji to recoil, but he merely stood in front of her.

Miria frowned. "Not even going to fight back, Senji? Pathetic!" she said. She slashed him again, wanting him to fight back, if only a little. He kept standing still, staring at her. "Fine," she sighed, smiling sweetly. "Makes it easier for me!" She kept slashing, and Senji looked up at her. "I'm not going to hurt you, Miria," he said simply. "I'd never hurt you, kid."

The young girl scoffed. "Please," she yelled, slashing his leg this time. "You f***ing tortured me, and now you're saying that you'd never hurt me?" She punched his stomach. "You've done enough to me already, bastard; don't lie to me now!" Senji's mind suddenly clicked, and he looked into Miria's eye. "Do you remember me torturing you?" he asked, "Do you remember me in the _room _when your eye was taken out?" Miria put a hand on her hip. "Of course I do!" she replied hastily, trying to remember.

_He was there! _she thought defiantly. _Well, wasn't he? Genkaku was there, and Rokuro, and Takashima, and Tsunenaga… _She frowned in confusion. _Senji had to be there! _Miria threw a bloodblade on the ground in frustration. "You were there, I remember it perfectly!" she lied. Senji glanced at Karako, who was grappling with Nagi. "You got a holoscreen with video files on it?" he asked gruffly, and Karako frowned before nodding in understanding. "Sure do, Crow," she said quickly, opening a video file from Tsunenaga's broadcast and tossing it to Crow.

"Take a look, Miria," he said, showing Tsunenaga onscreen. "Tsunenaga was the bastard ya need to thank for losing your eye." Miria stared at the screen in confusion, and saw herself getting tortured on camera while her 'friends' were all smiling widely while she was screaming in pain. "That's me," she whispered, pointing at the screen. "But…Why…"

She started to remember Mockingbird talking to her about her memories.

'_**If your head hurts when you think about him, it's a very good sign that someone's mixed your thoughts and memories up.' **_

'_**I guess you don't remember 'Operation Crow Ace'? Genkaku torturing you?'**_

' _**I only remember getting hurt…Why can't I remember?'**_

'_**Like I said, you've had your memories tampered with!'**_

Miria frowned and clutched her head. "Why does this make my head hurt so much?" she yelled, wincing. "I just want to remember!" Another thought shot into her mind. "I don't understand," she whimpered, "I—I—I don't remember you when I was tortured, but…It had to be your fault, Senji…it had to be your fault…" She stared at the holoscreen, and heard Tsunenaga's voice from the speakers.

"_There's only one person who's responsible for this, isn't there?"_onscreen Tsunenaga said. Miria saw herself onscreen, twitching and writhing like crazy. '_S-Senji,' _she said on the holoscreen._'H-He's not coming for me. He doesn't even care that I'm here just to keep him from f***ing killing the Undertakers? I even told him I f***ing loved him, and still he's not coming?!"' _The real life Miria frowned; she had told Senji she had loved him? That didn't make any sense…

Miria's breath hitched as she saw Tsunenaga onscreen, trying to put the pieces together. Tsunenaga leaned down, and Takashima injected her with two syringes filled with mind-altering drugs._ 'I can make your pain stop,' he _said, sounding concerned for her through the camera_. 'I can help you get revenge on the one who did this to you. Do you want that?'_

Miria felt her mind about to explode, and she gripped her hair in pain and confusion. "Tsunenaga...H-He was leading me on?" she muttered, looking around wildly. She saw Genkaku. "Genkaku!" she yelled, running to him. "I-It's not true, is it? Senji was the one who…." She glanced at the holoscreen, and back at Genkaku before a tear fell town her cheek. "It was him, wasn't it?" she whispered.

A second later, Miria was staring back at Senji. Before she could blink, her memories came flooding back, making her stumble and lean against the wall. "S-Senji," she whispered. "I…Oh my God…" She stared at Genkaku. "I was brainwashed by Tsunenaga, wasn't I?" she demanded, her voice rising. "And you were an accomplice, weren't you?"

Genkaku smirked and leaned back. "'Bout time you figured it out, Yellow Girl," he remarked, and Miria's face reddened at a recent memory. "You tried to have sex with me," she said numbly, her voice a half octave too high. She covered her chest. "You grabbed my boobs; oh my GOD!" she screamed. She looked down at the Deadmen she had killed, and covered her mouth. "I just killed them out of nowhere," she moaned, crying like crazy. "What was wrong with me?!"

Genkaku chuckled, and Miria stiffened before turning on her heel to slap him across the face. "Shut your mouth, you sick freak!" she yelled. Before he could react, she put her hands on her hips. "I'm probably the only person who ever had a scrap of compassion for you, Genkaku," she snapped. "Even after you cut me, threatened to kill me, threatened to rape and molest me, and killed my friends, I still had compassion for you. You had a terrible childhood, and I tried to forgive you because of that. So just once, for the only person who ever tried to forgive you wrongs, have a little decency and DON'T act so overjoyed at my mental breakdown!"

With that, she turned back to walk over to Senji. Before they could meet, Genkaku pulled her back around by gripping the base of her blood arms (along with her actual arms) and held his guitar gun to her neck. "Not very wise to snap at me, Yellow Girl," he chided threateningly. She winced as he pulled her arms behind her back, and Senji rushed forward to fight Genkaku.

The Undertaker pushed the edge of his guitar against Miria's chin. "Not too close, Crow," he warned lightly. "Wouldn't want my finger to slip on the trigger, right?" The other Deadmen fought Nagi, leaving Crow without assistance. Miria looked up at her captor. "G-Genkaku," she said, her voice tense with the pressure on her throat. "Don't make Crow hurt you!" Genkaku laughed and pulled her closer, making her wince in pain. "It's kinda funny when you act stupid, Yellow Girl," he remarked, leaning on her neck. "Though it's more fun when you're in pain." He pushed the gun against her throat, and she tensed.

Crow thought of how he could disarm Genkaku fast enough, and slowly charged up Invisible Black. Genkaku sighed. "Y'know, I really wish you had stayed crazy a while more, Yellow Girl," he said, disappointed. "Ya would've been a great serial killer; probably a great groupie too, but I can still see that for myself later on..." Miria winced and looked up at him distastefully. "Is there anything else you can contribute to other than your bloodlust and your libido, sir?" she sighed.

Genkaku smirked. "Probably not," he replied. Crow scowled and felt Invisible Black about to reach its peak. "Oi, Genkaku," he called gruffly, and Genkaku glanced at him. "What?" he asked, twisting Miria's arm. "Kinda busy with yer groupie here, Crow…" The trio heard Karako and Nagi arguing, and suddenly Karako was stabbed in the chest. Miria screamed and tried to break from Genkaku, but he didn't budge. Nagi, who appeared to be snapped out of his psychotic episode, was staring at Karako.

"Jackass," Genkaku muttered. "Doesn't realize when a chick's in love with him…" Nagi heard Genkaku and glared at him. "You had me kill my own men," Nagi said in a deadly voice. "You…You had this happen!" He held up his arm to fire Owl's Eyeball, and Genkaku tugged on Miria's arm. Nagi stopped and cursed, thinking of how he could somehow hit Genkaku and not hit Miria.

Crow took the chance to give a long glance at Miria, and she met his eye with a strange look on her face. "Senji," she said quietly, "Fire it with Nagi." Crow shook his head. "The force will kill you," he replied. Miria bit her lip and nodded.

"I know," she replied. "Do it."

"No," he insisted. "I didn't go through all this bullshit to get yer memory back just to kill you, kid." Miria gave a small, sad smile. "Senji," she whispered, tears falling down her face. "If you want Genkaku to not take me away at gunpoint, you'll have to. I'll….Be fine." Crow gave her a deadpan stare. "Don't lie to me, kid," he replied, and she gave a small smile. _Maybe I'm not lying, _she thought. _Maybe I could…No, that's insane! Still, I'd need Senji to fire at me for this idea to work…_ She wanted to tell Senji her plan, but if Genkaku overheard her, he'd just kill her outright.

Genkaku laughed wildly. "C'mon," he challenged. "Give me salvation, Nagi; you're the one I want to do it!"Miria gave Senji a long soulful stare. "Senji," she replied, "Do it, please." He tentatively held up Invisible Black, and she smiled peacefully. _In case this doesn't work…_ "Love you," she said, her voice thick from crying. He gave a small nod. "…..Love you too, kid," he muttered. Nagi held up Owl's Eyeball, and both Deadmen fired at Genkaku and Miria.

A loud whoosh of air whizzed past Miria's face, and she felt her Branch of Sin press against Genkaku. _God help me if this doesn't work._ Miria saw bright red light flood over her, and-

_**BOOM!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Miria's body surged with an intense pool of heat as she pressed her Branch of Sin's arms against Genkaku's chest and coiled back, like a spring. _I can do this, _she thought. Before she could jump out of the explosion's way, she felt the impact of the explosion hit her body, and she felt herself flying into the air. The world blurred as she was tossed through the chamber, and finally landed against the wall with a dull _crack! _Miria's vision went black, and suddenly she was awake inside a completely empty shop. Looking around, Miria could see that the consoles and televisions were all stained with blood, and a paused game of Tekken 9 was near her.

"I-It's Game Heaven," she whispered, tracing a finger along a controller. "But how did I get here?" She looked at the windows outside, but instead of seeing the rest of the mall, there was only a bright light. Numbly, Miria used Asura's tail to try and look closer at the light. _**Don't get any closer, stupid, **_a familiar voice echoed. _**Otherwise you'll die. **_Miria jumped and turned to see—

Two other Mirias staring at her. One was pale and covered with scars, and had an empty socket where her left eye should be. The iris of her eye, unlike Miria's, was a wine red. The other Miria had two blue eyes, and was grinning widely and innocently. The real Miria gaped at them both. "Who _are _you?" she stammered. The red eyed Miria put a hand on her hip.

**I think that should be obvious, **Red Eyed Miria said. **We're you. Well, personifications of you, that is. **The innocent Miria grinned and nodded. Miria frowned.

"P-Personifications?" she asked. The sweet Miria nodded. **Yep,** Sweet Miria replied. **We came to talk to you, and to give you a decision! **Miria tilted her head. "Okay…Where exactly are we, for one thing?" she asked, looking around the ethereal game shop.

The dark Miria shrugged. **Basically, you're at the Gate, **she replied. **This is where people who have shit to do before they ascend or descend, and it looks different for everyone. **Miria paled. "Y-You mean I died?!" she yelped, and Sweet Miria rocked her head from side to side. **Kinda, **she replied politely.

Miria swallowed. "Well, what's my decision?" she asked. "And am I going to ascend or descend? And what do I have to do here?" Sweet Miria spoke up. **Well, that's the thing, Miria-chan, **she said gleefully. **You need to decide where to go, and decide which Miria to be! **Miria frowned. "Which….Miria to be?" she asked. "That doesn't make any sense! I'm already the right Miria!"

Dark Miria shook a finger. **No, stupid, **she replied. **You're trying to think of which one to be. Since you've been made into a murderous psycho, a.k.a. ME, you're gonna have to find out the balance between ultra cute and….pussy-ish, afraid of everything, and all that crap— **Dark Miria pointed at the Sweet Miria next to her. **And a murderous, psychopathic, sadistic, bitch. **She pointed at herself.

Miria scoffed. "Well, I'll choose Sweet Miria, obviously," she replied. Dark Miria laughed. **Not wise, Miria, **she countered. **In a place like this, you need to have some courage along with that annoying kindness of yours. I mean, look where you were sentenced to! In Deadman Wonderland, you know full well that you need courage, or if not that, then some boldness would suffice.** Before Miria could respond, Dark Miria held up a hand.

**But you can't lose all of your dumbass compassion either. **Miria frowned. "Why not? After all, you _did _say that I need to have bloodlust and stuff. **True, **Dark Miria replied, playing absentmindedly with a controller. **But you need a balance, for Christ's sake! **Dark Miria held out her hand, and so did Sweet Miria. **So, **they said in unison. **What do you choose? **

Miria hesitated. "I choose….I choose…" She stopped. "Myself." The two Miria personas frowned, and Miria grinned triumphantly. "This is a lot like a riddle to me," she admitted. "I have to choose who I am, but the only one who can make me who I am is myself. It's like a Zen riddle!" She smiled. "So, I choose both of you. I'll find my balance between cruel and brave, and kind and cowardly. I choose myself!"

The two Mirias smiled and nodded, turning into mist. **Get ready to descend then, **Sweet Miria called cheerily. The entire game shop rumbled, and suddenly shafts of light broke and splintered the room. Miria felt the ground shake, and yelled up at the mist. "Wait! Am I descending to Hell, you guys?!" The two personas chuckled. They both replied, their voices fading away in unison.

**We never said **_**where **_**you were descending! **

Miria fell through empty light, and shut her eyes before she was blinded by a white explosion. A few seconds later, her vision blurred, and suddenly she was lying on a cold tile floor. Genkaku was lying unconscious nearby, and she saw a group of people standing over her. "…" She moved up as the fuzzy images cleared. Shiro, Karako, Nagi, Ganta, and the surviving Scar Chain members were staring down at her. "Thank God," Karako sighed as she injected Miria with something. "We thought we lost, you, Canary!" Miria noticed Senji next to her, and Miria smiled up at him.

"Hey, Senji," she greeted weakly. "Are you okay?" Senji removed the needle Karako had injected, and the group stood back as Senji hoisted his cellmate in his arms. "I'm takin' her to my cell," he gruffly called back. "And I'll be stealing some medical equipment from the Clinic so that Tsunenaga won't find her." They all nodded, and Shiro yelled, "Get well soon, Miria-chan!"

Senji and Miria made it back to their cell. _Senji's carrying me bridal style, _Miria thought, stiffening _Yeah, that's not awkward…_ Senji plopped her down on the bed. "Stay here," he ordered, and Miria nodded. He stalked off to the Clinic, and Miria looked around her room. _At least I'm back, _she thought, thankful for still being alive. Miria slowly trudged to a mirror in the bathroom to see how she looked after the explosion. When she saw herself, she let out a small scream: Her clothes and skin were singed, she had a few cuts on her forehead, her hair was a mess, and she could finally see her empty eye socket.

Miria gently covered her empty eye. "So it's really gone," she whispered. "This is the first time I've actually seen it for myself..." She felt like crying. But Miria didn't let a single tear wrench itself from her tear ducts; she had made a decision with her two selves to hold onto her courage._ I'm gonna make this into a…a badge of honor! _she decided, clenching her jaw. _To remind me of the promise I made to myself. _Miria nodded firmly and sat down on Senji's bed. A few minutes later, Senji came back with a slew of first aid equipment. He lay them across the bed, and Miria looked up at him. "Thanks, Senji," she said softly, fingering a piece of cloth. "Is this an eyepatch?" she asked, and Senji nodded.

Carefully, Miria draped the patch over her socket, and smiled at Senji. "Hey, we match, Senji!" she giggled. Senji gave a tight smile, and they stared at each other. "H-How's Genkaku?" Miria asked finally, and Senji shrugged. "Some guards hauled 'im off to a clinic," he replied. "He got hurt pretty bad from the impact of the blast when you jumped outta the way. Impressive move, by the way; I guess yer training exercises really helped yer speed." Miria nodded absentmindedly, and then lay a head on Senji's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I tried to kill you," she replied wearily. Senji shrugged as he took some hydrogen peroxide and burn ointment and applied it to her scarred and carved skin. "You weren't thinking straight," he replied simply, and Miria stiffened. "Still…I didn't mean to hurt you," she murmured. Senji didn't reply as he dressed more of her wounds. "Senji?" Miria asked quietly. Senji looked up. "What, kid?" Miria tensed. "Thank you." Senji frowned. "For what?"

_What does he think? _Miria thought. "Well, for saving me and helping me break from Mr. Tsunenaga, silly," she giggled. Her tone became more serious. "I don't think I would have been able to go back if you weren't the one who saved me." She looked Senji in the eye, and bit her lip. "I…." "What?" he asked, confused. "C'mon, spit it out, kid." _Why is this so hard to say? I've had fricking boyfriends before, and I've said it then! _She turned red. "Er, er, gah-why-is-this-so-weird?!" she sighed, lying down on her back.

Senji raised an eyebrow; he had recognized girls like this when he was a cop. Chicks that would be complete fangirls and sputter in front of him like crazy. Still, it felt kinda weird that Miria was doing it. "What, you got a crush on me or somethin' 'cause I saved ya?" he asked, and Miria jumped. "W-Well, not JUST because of that!" she stammered. Her eyes widened as she realized that she had told him. "But, well, I don't mean that I have a crush on you, but…." She sighed.

"Okay, I have a crush on you. But I don't mind if you're not into it with your whole—" She deepened her voice into a manly falsetto. " 'I'm totally a strong buff man who's respectful towards women and isn't even comfortable with boobs being out, but is still really epicly awesome and stuff." She went back to her normal voice. "And, well, we've been real close as cellmates and stuff, so…Y'know." The young Deadman let out a puff of air, and then stared up at Crow.

She saw him smirking, and frowned. "Hey, why are you smirking, Senji?" she said, pouting and crossing her arms. "I'm trying to bear my heart to you, and you're smirking; it's really rude, you know!" He dropped his smile, and she nodded. "That's better."

Senji glanced at her, and Miria blushed. "So….yeah," she said awkwardly. "I have a crush on you." She looked away and traced her scars with her fingers. "And…Yeah, that's it." Senji nodded slowly.

"Granted, this ain't the first time a girl's been into me," he replied, adding more medicine on Miria's wounds. Miria raised an eyebrow. "That seems really funny, Senji," she remarked. "I mean, with you being so skittish around half naked girls and all. It really wouldn't be a stretch to assume you're a virgin…" She paled and covered her mouth. "Sorry!" she said hastily.

Senji laughed. "Nah, it's fine," he replied. "Brings up a good point, though." He didn't say anything more. Miria looked up at him the best she could. "You didn't answer my question though," she muttered. He looked down at her. "Which was?" he asked.

"Are you a virgin?" she teased. Senji shrugged. "A chivalrous warrior like me has to keep things to himself, ya know," he replied stiffly, and Miria suppressed her laughter. ""I guess so," she replied. After a few minutes, Senji sat Miria up and moved her arms and legs around. "Any pain?" he asked, and Miria shook her head.

She smiled. "I'm all better," she said sweetly. _I'm not gonna make this awkward, I'm NOT gonna make this awkward, _she mentally chanted. Miria tilted her head, wanting an answer to a question she kept mentally asking. _God, if I ask this, this is gonna officially be like a scene from a crappy romance manga, _she thought dryly to herself. "Hey, Senji," she said uncertainly. Senji looked up. "What, kid?" he asked. Miria took a deep breath before letting out a stream of breathy words.

"Do-you-like-me-back?" she squeaked. Senji laughed. "You sound like a damn schoolgirl, kid," he replied. "Did you forget you're an inmate?" Miria shrugged and thought about it, a stupid idea forming in her head as Senji went back to dressing her leg wounds. _Well, if I'm gonna be a bold, strong Deadman, I might as well…_ "Senji."

The moment he looked up, Miria grinned wickedly and vaulted her head downward to press her lips against a paralyzed Senji. A few seconds later, she pulled away, her face flushed, and her heart about to explode. "Love ya!" she chirped, her blue eye wide. Giggling, she lay onto the bed and stared at the clock, refusing to meet Senji's stunned face. He shook his head swiftly, and then slowly replied, "Love ya too, I guess, but Jesus….Comin' outta freakin' nowhere, kissin' me and crap…." Miria half listened as she thought a million things at once.

_Maybe Tsunenaga, Genkaku, and Rokuro will come back to punish me after I rebelled, _she thought. _Maybe I'll be in an even bigger hell, and maybe even one day the Red Man will come back for me. But I don't care right now…_ She smiled at Senji, who was muttering to himself. _I think I've got all I need. _Senji turned around and thought a moment before staring at Miria. "Kid." She looked up at him, confused. "What?"

Senji leaned down and awkwardly pressed his face against hers, and Miria's face flared up again. (**A/N: Yum, delicious OOC-ness…)** A few seconds later, he pulled away and left Miria's face bright red. He walked over to his dresser and tossed a T-shirt to her. "There," he said. "I love ya too, and even kissed ya. No will you put on a SHIRT, for Christ's sake?!" Miria soaked in the memory of the last few seconds for a moment, and smiled warmly, hugging the shirt. _Not your conventional happy ending….Then again, not a conventional romance…_ "Love you," she whispered, staring at Senji.

_**~End~**_

_**A/N**_

_**Well, here we are. The final Author's Note for 'Blue Eyed Canary'. I really hope you guys enjoyed my first ever Deadman Wonderland fic, despite how God. Damn. CHEESY that ending was! But hey, I had my heart in this one. Seriously, I'll sound like a fool for saying this, but I was tearing up a few times while I was writing…Knowing that it was the end was really heartbreaking. But not only was I in love with this chapter, I've loved this story from the very start. And I loved every review, story favorite, and even the readers that either carefully read each word, or just skim the pages. You guys have all been so sweet and supportive to me, and even those who hated this fic, know that I love you too, darlings. And thus, gentle readers, I thank you for reading this fic, and hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Goodnight, sweet fanfiction, and a flight of reviewers sing thee to thy rest.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Everyonesfangirl13579**_

_**P.S. I'm NOT making a sequel to this one, unfortunately. But other than the fact that I really wouldn't know where to go, I felt like taking the Funimation route: Writing a thought out story and ending with loose ends lingering on the horizon. Really loose ends. REALLY. LOOSE. ENDS. Seriously; when will there be a season 2 of "Deadman Wonderland", "Durarara!", or "Panty and Stocking"?! DAMN YOU, anime creators!**_

**Miria: Miss Everyonesfangirl13579, please calm down!**

_**...Fine…..**_

_**P.P.S. For legal reasons, I would like to say that I don't own Deadman Wonderland. If I did, Rokuro would have had more screen time and Senji would have an identical twin brother that's a stripper. Because I am a pervert. Good morrow, my beloved readers!**_


End file.
